My Generic High School Story
by Moophy
Summary: No teenager wants to move, but that's exactly what 15-year-old Miharu needed to do. Now the question is whether or not she can survive high school while sharing a dormitory with the Akatsuki. From food fights to practical jokes, leaving with her sanity will be a challenge.
1. Enter, Miharu Yoshizawa!

**Author's Note: HEY! You got through my terrible summary! For that, I congratulate you.**

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not, and will not, own Naruto.**

* * *

I rolled over in my bed, trying my very hardest to remember what the shirtless guy in my dream looked like. To just lay here and just do this all day, that'd be nice. I smiled to my self as I floated in the incredibly amazing stage between being awake and asleep. Suddenly my relaxation was broken by my bedroom door swinging into my wall.

_~Enter, Miharu Yoshizawa!~_

"Miharu! Get up now!" My mom shouted as she walked over towards my bed.

"I'm so excited! I shot up and yelled, I looked over a my mom and grinned.

"Really?" She asked, obviously surprised by my sudden enthusiasm.

"No!" I yelled and lay back down in my bed "I don't want to go! I can go to public school! I'll do just fine" I said covering my face my hands and made fake crying noises.

"We've already gone through this before, Miharu. You know very well that this school is better than any public school here, and since you're getting in on an art scholarship I expect you to at least try. This is very important to your father! It could be worse, we could have made you start school before autumn break. At least this way you won't be the only one settling in." My mom yanked the blankets off of me violently. I lay there in discomfort and stared at my ceiling as my mom walked out and down stairs.

"Why must I be an only child! Why sushi gods why?" I didn't move and watched my ceiling fan spin. "I mean, if I had a sister or a brother, wait no, I don't want a brother, they smell. But if I had a sister what are the chances we'd both get a scholarship? There's no way they'd actually pay for us to go to school there. Mom's so cheep she buys 70 percent lean ground beef. It's not the same man!" I shouted hoping that she might have overheard me. "It's like generic salad dressing; it's just not the same!" I can just picture my father now going on and on about how great this school's art program is. Well bah humbug! I don't want to go to Konoha College Prep., I mean, just listen to the name. My god, what if there are uniforms? I'd have to wear a skirt. A skirt I tell you! I stood up from bed, staying in it isn't going to make getting out of school any easier. I'd rather show up early then late. I walked out of my room and across the hall and into the bathroom. I took a shower and you know did shower stuff; I shouldn't have to go into detail on that. I dried my hair, combed it, and tied it up. I stared in the mirror in dramatic teenage angst and did my best to imitate the generic whiny 15 year old.

"No one understands me. I'm the only normal one here. My family is so lame. Orange was so last year. Ugh! Egh! I broke a nail!"

I continued saying generic complaints that didn't really apply to me to try and cheer my self up. I made faces in the mirror, and laughed how stupid I looked. I hopped down the stairs, in a much better mood than when I woke up.

"Are you going to stay for breakfast? Your dad made pancakes." My mom called from our kitchen. She was reading the morning paper and drinking her usual black coffee, her eyes darted across the paper and she scowled as she complained about corrupt politicians. Her hair, lavender like mine, was a mess of tangles, but it didn't see to bother her. My dad was standing at the stove in a pink apron, with his silvery white hair tied up on top of his head. I saw him waiting for a pancake to finish cooking on one side before he flipped it. He was the pancake master, actually I think he's the master of all cooked foods except meatballs. I don't know why, he could just never make meatballs. My mom on the other hand, made great meatballs, when I was the one that bought the beef. Otherwise they were greasy and unappetizing. I looked over at my mom I was prepared to change my her mind. I dropped down the floor on front of her and hugged her leg.

"Don't make me go! Please! I'm begging you! I'll do most of the house work just not the dishes, and I'll win the lottery and, I'll do something else cool like make frogs fly and-"

"Oh come on, you've said and done the exact same thing every morning for the past two week. You know it's not going to work."

"But, but-" I looked up at her like a puppy dog, "I love you..."

"I love you too, but you're still going to school, I don't care what you say."

"Dad! Do something please! I'm so awesome you can't send me to that school! Right? Right?" He continued to focus on nothing but his pancakes, determined to get just the right amount of golden brown on each side. "The great Miharu's life is over!" I said clutching my chest and pretending to collapse.

"You're going to be fine. Now do you want to stay for breakfast or not?" My mom asked, eying me as I lay on the floor.

"Sorry, I can't. I got to catch the bus, I refuse to walk, I'm far too lazy to walk." I got off the kitchen floor and put on my winter coat and hat and slung the duffel bag I packed the night before over my shoulder, along with my laptop. I grabbed a pancake off of the serving plate on the counter and held it in my mouth as I tied my shoes, then stuffed my face with the it."Thanks for the offer though, see you guys at Christmas break!" I called behind me as I stepped into the chilly November air.

I closed the front door behind me, taking a good look at my house. "I'll miss you buddy ole pal." I said to myself. I gave a two fingered salute to my bedroom window as I started off down the street. I looked down at my watch. "The bus is gong to be here in 15 minutes?" I yelled as I took off down my street in a jog. The houses in my neighborhood were pretty nice. The lawns were well manicured and an ugly shade of greyish yellow considering the time of year. I saw a few other kids, most likely walking to the public school walking in the opposite direction of me. My hair whipped around my face, poking me in the eye several times as I was running.

I reached the bus stop on Main Street, skidding to a stop in front of the bench. I dropped my stuff at my ankles and looked at my wrist, "3 minutes to spare. I still got the skill." I said happily as I sat down and waited for the bus. I stuck up looking business man sat down next to me and eyes my clothing, especially my ripped jeans, in disgust. Look, ripped jeans just have built in air conditioning, there's nothing wrong with that. The man turned up his nose and looked across the street. I whipped out my cell phone and started yelling into it, wondering if I could scare this guy off. "What mean you can't come! You moron! I'm breaking up with you! No, I won't take you back!" I shouted as loud as I could into the microphone. The man sitting next to me slowly started to sit up. He looked at me through the corner of his eye and then to his wrist. The funny part is that he wasn't wearing a watch.

"Oh darn. I missed the bus." He said loudly, as if wanting me to hear and quickly walked off in the opposite direction.

"Victory is mine!" I shouted after he left.

The bus pulled up exactly on time. I climbed on slowly and scanned around for an open seat. I spotted one next to a sleeping redheaded male and quickly ran to it, carefully going around those that were standing I quickly sat own and situated my stuff as the bus started back up again. I looked over towards the redhead. He look about my age, maybe a year older. He had slightly feminine features that oddly didn't look out of place. I leaned back in my seat. Hopefully this school year won't be as crazy as I'm thinking it will be. As long as I can make at least one friend, I'll be all set. I hope. I sighed and looked down at my worn out hot pink high-tops. I tapped my heals together. "There's no place like home, there's no place like home." I whispered to my self jokingly. "Now all I need to do is find a dog and name it Toto."

"Next stop: Konoha College Preparatory School." Otherwise known as "Next stop: Hell". I watched as the redhead next to me straightened up and rubbed his brown eyes. He looked over at me for a fraction of a second and turned to look out of the window on his right. I waited out the rest of the 10 minute bus ride in awkward silence as I picked at the chipping green polish on my nails. The bus came to a screeching halt in front of the school. I quickly stood up and walked out of the bus. The school was neatly organized into several dormitories with the main building in the very center. I walked up the asphalt path and through the main entrance, and ahead to the main office. I violently whacked the crap out of the bell on the counter.

"Hello?" I called out. A woman, about mid-twenties with short dark hair and a name tag that read "Shizune", walked out from a supply closet. She came over towards me and rested her hands on the counter, nonchalantly moving the bell so I could no longer abuse it.

"Do you need help with anything?" She asked politely. She must be a secretary. She had a wireless headset in her right ear and wore a modest skirt and a white blouse.

"Uh yeah, my name's Miharu Yoshizawa, I just transferred here, can I get like a schedule or something?" I said leaning back and looking around for some kind of map of the building.

"Normally, I'd send you to the principal for something like this but, she's...unavailable." Shizune hesitated. She handed me a schedule and I could have sworn I saw her look at what appeared to be an empty bottle of sake. Great, the principal is a drunk. How is this better than public school? I stared down at my schedule. My classes were arranged in block scheduling. Four 80 minute blocks one day, four different ones the next day. I flipped the schedule over to see a map of the building, good, now there's only a 90 percent chance of me getting lost. I laughed at the confusing map.

"Thanks." I said with a smirk while shoving the paper into my pocket. I turned to walk away.

"Oh Ms. Yoshizawa, you never picked what dormitory you wanted." She showed me a list of four dorm names. I don't know the difference between these so I closed my eyes, swung my finger around and pointed at a dorm. I opened my eyes to see my finger firmly placed on the word "Akatsuki"

"Uh, I pick this one." I said, not really sure what the difference was between them. She gave me this weird look as if I said something wrong.

"Are you sure, you can go look at them first and then come back later. Once you choose a dormitory you can't switch it for the rest of the time you're enrolled here, otherwise we'd have kids moving every time they got into an argument." She laughed to herself.

"Eh, yeah sure, why not. I'm feeling a bit lucky today" I joked. She wrote down my choice on my school record and waved goodbye. I walked back outside and looked around.

Okay so which one is the Akatsuki dorm? I walked up to a beige building and read the lettering on the door. "Nope, not it." I walked to the next building in line. This building was grey. "Nope, not it. With my luck it's going to be at the very end." I looked to my side as I started walking forward and quickly bumped into someone. "Sorry, my bad." I said as I looked at a blonde wearing orange wind pants and a black t-shirt.

"Don't worry about it." He said and gave me a huge grin. "You must be new here." He said looking down at my stuff.

"It's that obvious huh?" I said jokingly. He laughed.

"There aren't very many people here with purple hair, I'd defiantly remember you haha. My name's Naruto, what's yours?" He still had that goofy grin on his face.

"Miharu, nice to meet you. Well, I need to go, see you around I guess." I said while walking away. The next building in line was a dark blue building. I looked at the door. "Nope. Of course its not this one." I looked at the next building. It was the smallest and clearly in need of a new coat of paint. I walked up the steps and tapped the door with the side of my foot. There was no answer. I went over to the door bell and started pressing it with my nose. "Come on, answer the door dammit, my arms are getting tired." No answer. I stood in front of the door. "Open this door right now, or I swear to God I will kick it down, I can't feel my arms anymore!" I yelled. I looked around me at all the students walking by, and each one stared at me for at least 3 seconds. I heard some shuffling from inside and the doorknob started wiggling.

"The doorknob is stuck. Hidan, come fix it." I heard a male voice say. So these are coed dorms? Is that even legal?

"Don't order me around dammit. I'll fix it if I want to, just go buy a new one. You're a fucking cheep ass, Kakuzu." I heard the mysterious "Hidan" say. I started whacking my head against the door, secretly hoping I'd cause brain damage and get out of school.

"Okay, I've waited long enough. I'm getting cold and tired. I'm kicking it down!" I raised my foot up. The door opened quickly.

"What the hell do you want?" A cranky looking male with combed back silver hair said as he look at me in disgust. This must be Hidan. "New student huh?" He said leaning against the door frame and eying my bag of stuff.

"New student?" I heard someone else say in shock from behind the half open door."Dammit Tobi! You made me spill my ramen." I heard a few things fall over as several people rushed to the door to get a good look at me. This is already too much attention for my own good. I felt my stomach doing flips and instantly knew that this was not going to be the drama-free school year I was hoping it'd be.


	2. Welcome to hell, may I take your order?

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, they mean a TON to me. Like A TON. Like 2,000 pounds, which if converted is approximately is 3,132.60 U.S. Dollars, which is how much review mean to mean. Unfortunately they don't by me ramen though, but they do buy me happiness :D**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear on my left foot that I don't own Naruto, if I did I would slowly morph it into stupidity and no one would read/watch it. All I own is Miharu, her parents, and my plot idea.**

* * *

"Uh yeah, I just transferred here from Iwagakure, what's it to you?" I said flatly as I watched about 3 or so different guys line up behind Hidan, all of them looking at me as if I was a shiny new toy. Everyone just stood in the door way, showing no signs of getting out of my way. This is so creepy. This is like a bad high school chick flick. This is like a really bad movie based off of an even worse book, where the heroine makes no facial expressions the entire time "Well, are you going to let me in or not?" I asked staring at them.

_~Welcome to Hell, may I take your order?~_

"Why the hell should I?" Hidan asked, still staring me down while picking what ever left over breakfast was probably stuck in his teeth. I'm also going to mention that he's not wearing a shirt, but that's not something to complain about, if you know what I mean.

"'Cause if you don't, I'll make a pathetic attempt to kick your ass, and fail in the process." I said jokingly, he moved out of the way with a small smirk on his face. I stepped inside and the near toxic fumes of "Eau de Teenage Boy" felt like they were suffocating me. The chemical make up, I believe, is close to 30 percent sweat 25 percent old food and 45 percent desperation. I looked around and saw an old tube-style TV sitting on a coffee table, surrounded by empty fast food containers. I looked towards the kitchen and saw that the floor, whichI'm pretty sure used to be white, was now tan. The sink was piled high with dishes and the microwave was duct taped closed.

"Hey, can someone go make me more ramen, yeah?" I only know of one person that ends their sentences with "yeah". I snapped my head towards the kitchen table and saw the girly looking, blonde headed nightmare I'd sworn to get rid of. I dropped my stuff and walked up to the table. I slapped both hands on it and stared him down.

"What the hell are you doing here? I got rid of you in the third grade. I remember it like it was yesterday." He looked up from his empty bowl and stared at me, unfazed.

"What are you talking about? I have no clue who you are, hm." He continued to stare at me.

"So you don't remember pushing me off the slide, or pulling my hair, or calling me Beansprout?"

Something changed in his visible blue eye. "So you're Beansprout? You're still short." He said laughing "Didn't get enough of me the first time?" He smirked at me and leaned back in his chair.

"What?" I asked astonished that he'd even suggest the thought. I stared at him for a few moments.

"You heard me. You miss me, Miharu? I believe that's your name, yeah." He leaned forward onto his hands and looked at me, clearly enjoying this.

"You think I liked you? What are you on, crack? Heroin? Crystal meth? Weed? Are you snorting something? Bath salts, it has to be bath salts." I grabbed his face by the chin and started shaking it side to side look for signs of drugs. He didn't show signs of drug use. He slapped my hand away.

"What the hell are you doing, hm?" He started rubbing he chin and stared at me.

"Looking for signs of drug use, you seem clean though. Maybe you're just stupid," I rubbed my nonexistent beard, "Yeah, that must be it." I said while looking into the distance.

"How the hell do you guys know each other?" Hidan asked from behind me. I turned around and grabbed my stuff at the front door.

"We went to school together before he moved. Glad he did too, damn brat." I said angrily. "Where's my room?"

"You'll need to sleep on the couch." I turned a little and saw a guy, with several piercing and bright orange hair. Am I the only girl here or something? Why is it that I'm only seeing guys?

"Wait, what?" I looked at him, or his piercings really. They looked incredibly painful.

"The only room available hasn't been used in years. It's trashed. Unless of course you want to sleep in it. It's up to you." He said walking away and up a set of stairs in the kitchen.

"Of all the freaking luck. First, I almost missed my bus, then I get sent here, my worst nightmare's here, and now I'm stuck to sleep on the couch? Shoot me." I mumbled to my self angrily as I threw my belongings on the side of the couch. I dusted the various objects off the cushion, and picked up one of the pillows. I put it up to my face and sniffed it.

"Smells clean, a tiny bit like a good smelling guy. I can live with this." I said putting my pillow back on the couch and laying down. "I _hereby claim this couch_ and all its junk food in the name of His Majesty, King James I!" I shouted to who ever would bother to listen. I then stared mindlessly at whatever was playing on the TV for about five minutes.

"Where's the bathroom?" I shouted, I have to pee like a racehorse.

"First door on the left." I stood up from the couch to look into the kitchen and saw the same guy from the bus grabbing something out of the refrigerator. How coincidental.

"Ah, why thank you my good man." I said while bowing dramatically. I quickly walked up the stairs. The second floor was a single hallway with white doors lining both sides. Okay first door on the right. So, I opened the first door on the right, and unfortunately walked in on someone with, as odd as this sounds, pale blue skin, changing. "Wow. I didn't need to see that." He turned towards me. "I mean, uh sorry." I said slamming the door. Wait. It was the first door on the left wasn't it? I turned 180 degrees and looked at the door in front of me. I turned the door knob slowly, half expecting someone's bedroom to be there. Thankfully it was the bathroom. I walked inside and locked the door. I heard squeaking coming from the bathtub and tip-toed over hesitantly and pulled back the curtain. Reminds me of how I'd do that when I was little in case there was a murder hiding behind it, it makes me wonder what I would have done if there was one behind the curtain...

"Hi! This is Tobi" A strange kid with an odd orange swirly mask said as he pointed towards his chest and sat in an empty tub playing with a rubber duck. His cheerfulness was almost adorable, despite the fact that he spoke in third person, which was definitely unusual, but so is about half of everything I've seen today, so that's no surprise.

"Yeah, uh I'm Miharu and, I uh need to use the bathroom, could you like get out for a little bit?"

"Okay! Tobi's a good boy, so Tobi will leave." He said happily and skipped out of the bathroom. What a weird kid, kind of adorable though. I have the sudden urge to squish him, but I must resist.

"When does school start?" I said loudly as I walked out of the bathroom. A door near the end of the hallway was cracked open.

"At 8, and you'd know that if you would just read your schedule, but your too stupid for that, aren't you Beansprout?" Blondie said as he stuck his head out of the door with a sly smirk. I'm going to kill him, and nothing is going to stop me. I'll slowly cut his head off with a toothbrush. Don't care how illegal it is. I'd gladly take the electric chair to be able to just make him disappear. For the rest of forever. I hear some music blast out of his door, and I stomp over determined to give him a piece of my mind.

"Are you seriously that deaf?" I said as I stuck my head though the door frame, glaring him down. He was now sitting in front of a desk with a lamp and a half molded lump of clay. His room and his bed, like everything else in this building, is a complete dump. There's a plate of half eaten dango on the floor, an empty ramen cup and a carton of milk. Who knows how old it is. He turned his music up louder, completely ignoring me. "Oh come on Blondie, are you still that immature, you're how old now?" I said over the music with a slight smirk while I leaned against his door frame.

"My name isn't Blondie." He said, bringing the volume of the music down and turning to look at me in frustration.

"Whatever, doesn't make me hate you any less." I said, smooth as Exlax. I turned around to walk out. I know what I can bug him with now. I laughed to myself in victory and resisted the urge to do my happy dance.

"My name's Deidara, dumbass." Ah, so that's what his name is, now that I think of it, it does sound familiar. I walked out of his room and down to the end of the hallway. On the right side, at the very end, was a room with the door left wide open.

"I wonder what's down here." I carefully walked up to it and peaked around the door and inside. "Oh my, for the love of sushi..." Before me was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. What I'm assuming is supposed to be my room, was completely empty of any furniture. Half the room was filled with trash bags, the other half had dirty dishes, left over bits of food and the wood floor was covered in grime that I'm pretty sure could eat my face if I touch it the wrong way. "Sushi Gods," I looked up towards the ceiling "Is this some kind of sick joke for that time I wasted a piece of fatty tuna? I swear I'm sorry!" I shouted. I looked down and turned to kick a garbage bag out of frustration. It busted open and a foul smelling greenish yellow liquid spilled out. "Egh!" I said covering my nose and gagging. I ran out and slammed the door shut. I leaned my back against it and breathed heavily.

"Ah, so you found out which room was yours, pretty shitty ain't it?" Hidan said looking at me with a smirk. I stared at him.

"How do you let a room get that bad? Is that even legal? There's probably a mutated strain of smallpox in there you know." I said while raising an eyebrow.

"We're a bunch of lazy asses and we don't feel like wasting time to take out the trash, but it's your problem now. Good luck!" He said as he walked away laughing. I collapsed to the floor.

"Mental note, put a bio-hazard sign up on that door." I sighed. "Is anything going to go my way? I'm way too cool for this. No! It's okay, life is just giving me another challenge that I can totally dominate. I'll use my supreme skill and kick ass!" Now that I'm in Hell, all I need is a side of fries to go with it. Wait. No, I want onion rings, onion rings are better.


	3. Lions, Tigers, and   Dodgeball?

**Author's note: Welcome to the author's note, the place where I get to tell you everything about absolutely nothing, like what I ate for lunch. I had uh yogurt, some milk, and these weird purple tomatoes.**

**Disclaimer: Dude really this is getting old. I think you guys all know that I don't own Naruto, but here it is again! I swear over my left foot that I don't, and will not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Hey Miharu get your fucking ass down here, were heading off to school!" Man, he sure does like his "sentence enhancers".

"Yeah yeah! I'm going don't worry about it." I yelled back. I slid down the stair railing and grabbed my school bag which hanging off the back of a chair. That's odd, I don't remember putting it here, oh well. Maybe Tobi was being the good boy that he says he is by helping me out. When I got to the living room I avoided all dirty dishes and ramen cup remnants, note to self, introduce them to air fresheners and a vacuum or maybe the CDC, I'm sure this place needs to be quarantined. I turned towards Hidan, who was waiting at the door for everyone else, and magically wearing an unbuttoned shirt. I was starting to think he didn't own any.

"Don't you guys ever clean?" I said as I picked up a wrapper off the floor and threw it into the garbage can.

"Hell no! This is a man cave!" He said back with this completely serious look on his face. Wait is this guy going to button his shirt or let his incredibly sexy- I mean toned abs just bare all? Well, I don't really mind, but isn't there a dress code, it's a private school for Pete's sake! You know I never really did figure out who Pete is. Wait I think my dad has a cousin named Pete, or maybe it was my mom, no I think maybe we had a goldfish named Pete. Okay no more babbling about Hidan's abs, or Pete, who ever he is.

_~Lions, Tigers, and. . . Dodgeball?~_

"I am a girl you know. I hardly see how this qualifies as a man cave." A female said from the kitchen. Oh good, I'm not the only one. This isn't so bad. I walked over towards her. She had deep blue hair and an expressionless, almost sad look on her face. Below her lower lip was a single silver stud, she looked up and me and took a sip of something out of a mug. "Hello Miharu, my name is Konan." She looked down at a paper on the table as she introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you." I said, kind of confused as to why everyone already seemed to know my name. I turned around to the door mat and grabbed my shoes. "Does anyone know what's for lunch?" I asked as slipped my feet into my high tops and tied the laces tightly.

I wait for a reply, when a sleepy looking redhead turns to me and says, "I think were having sushi." He turned back to looking forwards. I squealed in joy on the inside. I mean it's probably the same quality as what you get at a gas station, but I don't care. I'm not picky, I'll eat just about any kind of sushi.

"Oh, thanks uh, sorry I don't know your name." I said awkwardly, hoping he'd tell me.

"My name's Sasori, and yours is Miharu right?" He rubbed one of his eyes.

"What the hell, how does everyone know my name?" I saw a tiny hint of a smirk.

"Let's just say Deidara isn't known for having a small mouth." I laughed to myself and pulled out my schedule from my pocket. It was crumpled up and I had difficulty opening it without tearing the thin paper. Gym. I have gym in the morning. I can remember that. I flipped the paper over and saw the the gym was the only thing clearly marked on the map. Okay, so the first thing I'll do here is not get lost. That's good.

"Hurry the hell up Miharu, your going to be late!" I heard Hidan yell angrily from outside. I stopped zoning at the map and closed the door as I ran to catch up with everybody else. I looked around and saw other students walking out of the dorms. What caught my eye though was the dorm that had nothing but girls spilling out of it, and in the very front was a girl of average height with incredibly long blonde hair that stopped at her lower back. Her knee length shorts and t-shirt were completely unsuited to the chilly weather, but it didn't seem to bother her. She walked ahead of everyone with extreme confidence.

I continued to follow the asphalt path, slowly falling behind as I stared at the people leaving. I looked at the clock that was on the front of the schools main entrance. Two minutes is enough to get to the gym. I was one of the last ones to walk in to the building . I quickly jogged around the the left turn in the hall and into the gym. The ugly yellow-orange tungsten lights were extremely unflattering and gave me a beautiful "dorito-raped" glow. I walked up to who I assumed to be the gym teacher.

"Ah you must be Miharu, I got an email a few days ago saying that you'd be transferring here. Gave me just enough time to put together your uniform." He handed me a pair of short red bloomers, a white polo shirt, plain ankle socks, and white sneakers. "Were going to be playing dodge ball today so I expect you to try at least a little bit. Oh and before I forget to tell you, my name is Asuma, my last name isn't important. Now go change." He said calmly before shooing me off in the direction of the girl's dressing room. I walked through a set of doors and then around a wall. I think the wall's purpose was to prevent wandering male eyes from seeing inside when the doors were opened. I put my stuff down on a bench and started to take off my shoes.

"Hey, you're that new girl my dad was telling me about right?" I turned my head to the right and saw the blonde in the impractical outfit from earlier.

"Yeah, my name's Miharu, nice to meet you." I said, nodding my head slightly before I started changing.

"My name's Ino. I'm the unofficial leader of the Flower Power dorm." I snorted as I heard the name. "What?" She asked obviously confused.

"Nothing, it's just allergies." I struggled to hold back a chuckle.

"Well, speaking of dorms, what dorm are you in?" She asked, obviously trying too hard to change the subject.

"I joined the Akatsuki dorm on a whim and a lucky finger poke." I said grumpily as I slid off my jeans and put on my red shorts.

"Well, in that case, it looks like we can't get along anymore." She said snobbishly as she stood up to change some where else

"Is my existence really that repulsive? Do I like smell or something?" I sniffed my armpits, they smelled like raspberries. I looked around me and saw a few other students giving me the same look Ino did. Then, a girl with brown hair neatly tied up in two buns walked up to me and gave ma an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, it's just that the Akatsuki is generally considered the "dorm of outcasts". I never understood it, but then again it might be because I've only been here for a few months. Oh I'm sorry, I never introduced my self haha. My name's Tenten." she said to me politely.

"I'm Miharu, it's nice to finally meet someone normal." I said with a grin.

"Well, I think that we should make some kind of agreement to get along, because as I see it now, Ino's going to find a way to completely humiliate you. I can almost guarantee it." I like her. I hereby make her my first friend.

"Okay, let's hope we can get this all drama sorted out. I wouldn't want the year to go badly, right?" I said that last sentence while giving Ino a smirk and cracking my knuckles. She walked away to a group of a few other girls I hadn't seen before. I overheard as she told them how gross I was and that I smelled. I smell like cherry blossoms thank you very much! She used the words 'so' and 'like' way too often for any normal adult to understand what she was saying, but I guess that applies to a third of all high school girls. I followed Tenten out into the gym after I had finished changing and we both stood over against a wall and she started point people out and telling me their names.

"That's Shikamaru, I can guarantee that he'll be the first one out. Then he'll fall asleep on the bleachers." She pointed out some more people before she was interrupted by gym class starting.

"Okay class. Let's get started, in my opinion 80 minutes is not enough exercise, so we need to make the most of it. First we're going to warm up by running. Now do 5 laps." Asuma said loudly as he stood on the opposite side of the gym. Tenten and I started jogging at medium pace. As we were running Tenten somehow managed to point out the rest of the people in our gym class and then some. I quickly got out of breath and went to the changing room t get a sip of water. I used my back to push through the door as I wiped my sweaty palms on my thighs. I looked over at the bench where I had left my clothes and saw the two girls Ino was talking with earlier going through my pockets. One had brown hair and was skinny as a stick. She had this squished in nose that reminded me of a Persian cat. The other one was short and stubby and had dishwater colored wiry hair. Her face was slightly round and she had freckles. When they saw me looking at them they froze

"Hey! What do you think you morons are doing? Get your ass over here so I can kick it!" I yelled and started running after them. They quickly dropped my stuff and they ran around the locker room, going through the showers. I watched them run about an waited for them to tire them selves out. They slowed down quite a bit and I was easily able to catch up to them. I stepped on the shoe lace of the lanky one and he quickly tripped. Now that I think of it, maybe that's how her nose got all squished in like that. I saw the other one running near by so I walked over through the showers and kicked someone's gym bag in front of her; she also tripped. "Okay, you two have 10 seconds to explain what's going on, before I whoop your butts" I said with my arms crossed and staring at them. I heard the door open.

"Miharu! Come on, dodge ball is starting, hurry up!" I heard Tenten call out through the door. I looked back at the two girl sprawled out on the floor.

"I'm going to let it slide, but if I catch you two going through my stuff one more time, I wont be so nice about it." I uncrossed my arms and walked back out as Asuma was naming the team captains.

"Ino, your captain number one. Sakura, you're captain number two. Now start choosing your teammates."

Sakura and Ino went back and forth choosing their members. After a little while it was just people from my dorm left. I saw Tenten nudge Sakura and whisper something in her ear, then gave me a grin and a thumbs up.

"Miharu!" Sakura called. I did my happy dance all the way across the black line to Sakura's side.

"Kisame!" Ino said with disgust. Kisame walked over slowly.

"Itachi!" They went back and fourth.

"Hidan!"

"Sasori!"

"Tobi!"

"Zetsu!"

"Deidara!" Yes! Not on my team, I'm going to kick his ass!

"Kakuzu!" Everyone at this point had been chosen off and Asuma came over and lined up rubber balls on the black line. Both teams started backing up against the wall.

"Ready. Set." I heard the whistle and ran towards the center trying to get the ball before anyone else could beat me to it. I grabbed a hold of a ball and threw it over on the other side aiming for Ino, who didn't seem to be paying much attention. The ball hit her square in the nose with a reassuring slapping noise.

"Ha-ha, loser!" I yelled when she looked at me. She walked off and towards the bleachers angrily. She sat down with a thud and crossed her arms.

After about what felt like an hour of playing the teams got smaller. On my team there was only Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and me left. On Ino's team was Neji (who is way too fast for his own good), Rock Lee, Choji and Ino herself (who had mysteriously found her way back in). She grabbed a ball and threw it towards me. I caught it, but just barely. I called back Tenten from the bleachers as Ino threw a fit and stomped away to sit down.

"Come on Miharu you can do it!" I heard Tobi yell from the bleachers. Awe he's so cute! "Yay Miharu!" He yelled when I hit Choji who was kind of just standing there and eating potato chip. How he had stay in the game this long was beyond me. I watch, almost as if it were slow motion, as Tenten got hit with a ball thrown by Neji.

"No! Don't go into the light!" I joked around with her.

"Haha I'm not dying, not yet anyways." She laughed as she got up, dusting herself off and walked to sit down. As I was watching Tenten walk back I was hit in the side of the face with a ball, it stung and I had a feeling there would be a flaming red mark there for the next 20 minutes. I walked over to the bleachers to sit down next to her and carefully rubbed my face hoping it at least wouldn't swell. I didn't really pay much attention to the rest of the game until I realized it was just Naruto and Ino left. Tenten leaned over towards me and whispered in my ear.

"This always happens. Asuma is going to end the game before Naruto can knock her out. Everyone knows that the teachers are afraid of her father."

"What do you mean?" I whispered back.

"Her father donates a lot of money to this school, he's a wealthy business man. If Ino let any word out that she wasn't getting her way with a certain teacher, I can only imagine what would happen to their salary, if they'd even get to keep their job." Man this school is corrupt. I watched as Naruto prepared to swing the ball and Ino stood on the opposite side with a hand on her hip watching him. She made no effort to move out of the path.

"Okay shower up!" Asuma said. Naruto dropped the ball; I could tell he was really looking forward to hitting her in the face.

I wiped the sweat my forehead and walked into the locker room. Man, that was intense. I climbed into one of the shower stalls and undressed. Before I turned on the water I heard Ino talking to her posse next door.

"...then she'll be in so much trouble that she'll have to leave. It's bad enough with all the other freaks from her dorm here. I'm not going to put up with another one."

"So were going to vandalize our dorm and blame it on her? Like spray paint and all?" I heard a slap.

"You moron, don't talk so loud! We'll do it tonight after it gets dark. But not after 8, I have a TV show coming on then." Ino whispered. She walked out of the stall with her minions. Oh no, I just got here. My mom will kill me if I get kicked out. There is no way I'm going to let this happen. This means war!


	4. Eenie, Meanie, Minie, ART!

**Author's Note: When I grow up I'm going to be an OMNOMNOMnivore! I know lots of writers ask, and it's going to get annoying, but please review, I appreciate it.**

**I started walking to my next class, which in this case happened to be art. As I walked I thought of different ways I could thwart Ino's evil scheme to get rid of me, but I don't think technology is far enough along for me to be able to send a pack of pissed off robotic fangirls on her.**

* * *

_~Eenie, Meanie, Minie, ART!~_

I walked out from the gym and caught up with Tenten, she was walking with Sakura and Hinata from gym.

"Hey, wait up!" I called out and Tenten stopped to look over at me. I started going down the stairs, careful not to trip.

"Oh hey come here!" She called out motioning me to catch up with her. "I want to introduce you to some people." I quickly caught up with them and stood next to Tenten at the side of the hall. "Miharu, this is Sakura and Hinata." Tenten said cheerfully.

"You mean the girl that moved into that Akatsuki dormitory, right?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Yeah, that's her, but she's alright. You have nothing to worry about." I gave her my best smile and saw her calm down considerably. I looked over towards Hinata, who was playing with her thumbs.

"H-hi, Miharu i-it's nice to meet you." She said quietly as she looked down at her feet.

"We need to get going, but how about we eat lunch together? That sounds okay with you right?" I nodded.

"Hey Tenten, can I ask you something?" I turned to look at her.

"Yeah sure, go a head."

"I heard Ino say that she was gong to try and frame me for trashing your dorm so she could get me kicked out."

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to take care of it." Yeah, she's pretty cool.

"The outside of the building has a security camera. Miharu, you could just ask for the footage if you're ever accused." Sakura said.

"Awe, you guys are so cool!" I said excitedly. All three gave me some sort of smile. "Well, I need to go, I'm going to be late for art. See you at lunch!"

I continued down the hallway, following the vague directions on the back of my schedule.

I looked to my left when I heard two familiar voices arguing. Well, it was more like a one sided argument considering that Deidara was the only one getting upset. I followed behind them, carefully listening to what they were saying.

"Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future, eternal beauty. " Sasori said calmly.

"That's not art. Art is fleeting, not everlasting hm." Deidara grunted in frustration.

I followed them up 2 flights of stairs assuming that they probably have art, considering the topic of their debate. I knew we were getting close when I could smell that musty smell that just about all art class rooms have. "Art here I come!" I said before swinging the door open at the stop of the stairs. I looked into the hall way and saw that there was only one open door the hall way was decorated with various works of art from both the advanced and normal art classes. There was everything form elaborate sculptures to beautiful collages and everything in between. I grabbed a seat towards the back of the room and waited as every one else filed in and took their chairs. I really hope this class ends up being one of my favorites.

"Welcome to advanced art! I'm Anko Mitrashi!" A woman with dark hair tied in a spiky pony tail stood up on her desk "Before break, I was allowing you to explore the different mediums, now I want you to choose your favorite and see where it takes you. It's okay if you don't finish this class, you still have the next class to put the finishing touches on your products. Now go, and try your best."

I looked around the room to see what was available. There wasn't much that was striking my fancy, until I saw a hunk of wood and various sharp carving tools. I sat down at the table and turned the block over in my hand. It was fairly dense, and seemed easy to carve. The only carving I've really done is with clay or other soft materials, but I'm willing to give this a shot. I'm just not sure if this is entirely safe, but oh well today couldn't get any worse. I sat the block of wood in front of my and started cutting out the basic shape of an owl with a small hand saw. After quite some time, I decided to take a short break and looked at what everyone else was working on.

I got off my stool and nonchalantly watched what Sasori and Deidara were doing. Sasori seemed to be putting together an elaborate marionette and Deidara was leaning back in his chair and playing with a ball of clay, not getting anything productive done. I watched as he threw the lump and opened his hand to catch it. The lump missed his hand and landed on this forehead.

"Dammit." He said in frustration. I watched in amusement as he picked at small pieces of clay in his hair. I turned around a look at other people, but there was no one I recognized, and nothing really tickled my pickle. I held back my laughs at Blondie's stupidity as I walked back to my seat to continue the work on my own

I grabbed a finger plane to start smoothing out the rough surface of my owl's basic shape. I broughi it down firmly, and started to smooth out where I wanted the wings to go. I blew the wood shaving out of the way, and started to work on the face I turned around for a split second to look for a narrower plane for the beak, and saw Deidara behind me reaching for some more clay. As he walked back he bumped into my chair, either by accident or on purpose, I'll never know. The sudden jolt caused my left hand, which was holding the plane, to slip. It cut into the back of my right arm making a clean 3 inch shallow slice. It's not the pain that bothered me the most, not at all. I looked down at my wrist as the cut quickly turned bright red. I instantly started to feel nauseous and looked away from it in a last ditch effort to stop my self from getting sick.

"I don't feel so-" I started and looked back down at it as my eyes widened. The blood started to run ever so slightly and I could feel my skin start to crawl. I started getting more nauseous as I tensed my muscles up, as if something bad were to happen if I didn't. I quickly felt my vision darkening. My muscles became tired and I could no longer keep my back rigid. I heard a loud rushing noise before my vision went completely black and I lost consciousness.

Where am I? My eyes started to flutter but my body was too weak to lift my self up. I finally opened my eyes and everything was barely visible. The only noticeable feature was the bright florescent light directly above me that made my eyes water.

"Is she going to be okay?" A girl said, she sounded a bit like Tenten. It was hard to tell, everything sounded fuzzy. I tried to turn my head unsuccessfully. My eye lids slowly started to droop as I struggled to keep them open. I felt unreasonably exhausted, and just lay on the uncomfortable bed I was on lifelessly.

"The cut on her arm wasn't even that bad, yeah. She just passed out from seeing her own blood. What a wimp." I felt someone flick my forehead lightly.

"Oh okay, well I need to get back to class now, thanks." I heard foot steps leave the room.

"Stupid girl, you're never going to learn, are you?" I heard someone whisper near my head. My eyes fluttered again and I saw a darkly dressed figure stand up from besides me.

"Thanks for bringing her down. It's a good thing you caught her before she could hit her head. I would have hated to send her to the hospital to check for any head injuries." I heard a third, unfamiliar voice say.

"Don't worry about it." I heard another set of footsteps leave the room.

I finally managed to keep my eyes open after a few moments. I turned my head to my right and saw a woman, maybe mid thirties, with light pink hair. She looked at my arm without introducing her self and quietly grabbed gauze pads out of a jar. I looked down where I had cut myself and saw a dirty piece of gauze laying on it she pulled this one back back and I saw a crusty looking scab. She dabbed the clean piece of gauze on it and check to see if there was any blood.

"Your cut scabbed over nicely," she said while handing me a carton of juice "drink this, it'll help you feel better." I took a sip, it was a sweet tasting cranberry cocktail. "When you take a shower, don't wash it with soap, we want the scab to stay on." She gave me a handful of gauze. "If by any chance it does start bleeding, use this to apply pressure until it stops."

I looked out the open door and out into the hall way. I saw Hidan walked by, and I had a bad feeling he was just skipping class. "Excuse me!" The nurse called out. He looked like he was about to start running. "Would be be kind enough to take Miss Yoshizawa back to her art class with Ms. Mitarashi?" He loosened up considerably and walked inside the office.

"Of course I would!" He said with seemingly fake enthusiasm. I'm not exactly sure I trusted that. He gave me a big grin and helped me up. After we walked out he turned towards me "What the hell did you do to your arm" I looked down at the scab on my arm and than back up towards him.

"I slipped when I was carving some wood." I looked ahead at the stairs to the art class as we walked down the hallway. Hidan cracked up laughing.

"Jeez Yoshizawa, you just got here and you already fucked your self up." He slapped me on the back, hard, and I nearly fell over.

"Hey what was that for?" I yelled. He just continued laughing. He's like the annoying older brother I never wished for.

"You just fucking crack me up, that's all. I'll pray to Jashin for your quick recovery." He's religious and he swears? Really? We walked up the stairs to the art room and he continued meandering around the halls occasionally passing by the art room.

"The great Miharu has returned with battle wounds." I said loudly when I got into the room, and everyone turned slowly to face me. Haha, this is awkward. I rubbed the back of my head and I hastily returned to my stool.

"I respect you and all, but art isn't 'ever-lasting', its fleeting." Not this again.

"You don't know what you're talking about, true art is everlasting." Sasori replied calmly.

"Art is something that blossoms for an instant before withering away hm."

"What did you say?" Sasori replied, still keeping his calm demeanor. "Apparently you don't understand what true art is."

"That would be you, not me." Ah so Blondie can keep his head cool, what an interesting surprise.

"Eternal beauty is the only true art."

"That's crazy! Art is beauty that lasts for just a moment hm." What an odd pair those two are.

"Alright, put your projects on the shelf over there, you can finish them next class." I put my mediocre how on the shelf next to Deidara's half-assed lump. My owl looks much more impressive next to a plain lump. I sat back down at my seat in my seat and looked up to the clock. 2 minutes to lunch, which also means 2 minutes to sushi, which also means 2 minutes to a tiny taste of freedom.


	5. My Lunch Brings All The Boys To The Yard

**Authors Note: I honestly believe that Sakura would be the pretty high school geek that no one picked on, for whatever reason.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of-Oh just go back a chapter and read that disclaimer would you?**

* * *

RING! That was me imitating the bell when it rang. The bell to my partial freedom, to thy luncheon room! The room where the high school rumor mill is at prime time. I grabbed my bag off the floor; I made like a tree and left.

"Eat dust, dust eaters!" I yelled behind me as I ran down the hall, a few students got startled and moved quickly out of my way. Ah the terrorizing of innocent high school students will never cease to bring joy to my otherwise dim existence.

_~My Lunch Brings All The Boys To The Yard~_

I dropped my stuff off at a desk and sprinted back towards the immensely huge cafeteria. Ah sushi, mama's coming! "Whoosh!" I added sound effects as I power slid through the door and to the back of the lunch line. I was now in a line about 20 feet long, and in front of me was Sakura's bright pink head of hair in two stubby pigtails at the nape of her neck, she was wearing a dark plum plaid skirt and a matching dark plum turtle neck. She had knee high brown socks and wore black Mary Janes with a modest one inch heel.

"Oh, hi Miharu, how was art?" She smiled, I could tell it was genuine by the look in her sea green eyes. I showed her my wrist and explained what happen. "Oh, I remember Tenten talking about that, but I though she was just pulling my leg, I hope it'll heal quickly" She said with a smile.

"Oh hey Sakura, do you want to go on a date with me, I could buy you Ichiraku's." I heard someone ask as they got in line behind me, I turned around and saw Naruto with an awkward grin on his face. Saukra's kind face turned hostile as she glared at Naruto.

"No you idiot! I'm not going to go out with you!" Ah so she has a temper, but covers it up with politeness to other people. I'd hate to see this chick in a fight, she must be brutal. "Oh, Miharu, you wouldn't mind sharing a table with Naruto would you. A huge group of us all sit at one table." I nodded. I don't care how many people are there, as long as I have someone to sit next to.

"Miharu is sitting next to me, believe it!" Uh, I never denied it, but okay. Oh well, what ever floats his boat.

"Who says she wants to sit with you?" Sakura yelled as she hit Naruto on the back of the head and he fell forward. Not only does she have a temper, she's strong as hell. Mental note, don't mess with her. I might end up dead. I continued to watch them argue until we got to the front of the line. I zoned out on the end of the lunch line.

"Well, are you going to get anything?" The lunch man, yes man, rudely asked, snapping me back into attention. He was a big burly man, but this image was messed up by the fact that he was wearing an apron. His bright red hair clashed with his brown goatee, he had an earring in this left ear. In my personal opinion he looked like a lumberjack. Not like a cut down a tree with a chain saw, but a hack it down with an axe kind of lumberjack.

"Oh yeah sorry, I was zoning out." I shook my head, focusing on the sushi instead of the lunchman's clashing appearance.

"So are you going to get sushi or not?" He asked, holding a plate of gas station style sushi with a little packet of soy sauce next to it.

"Oh yeah thanks." I held my tray out in front of me and he paced the sushi on to it.

"Aye maties! Pink head ahoy!" I yelled as I marched through a giant crowd to get to Sakura. Now, to get some juicy dirt on my dorm buddies, insert maniacal laugh here. I placed my tray gently on the table. I dipped a piece of cooked shrimp roll in my soy sauce, and shove it into my mouth whole. I turned to Sakura, mouth full of sushi "So, can you esplain was up wif teh Akasee." She gave me a puzzled look. I swallowed my mouthful of sushi. "I meant, can you explain why no one likes the Akatsuki, most of them have been nice to me so far."

"Yeah, I can try to explain as best I can, but I don't quite know the full details. They do dress differently, but as I see it, that's never bothered anyone here before. I think it just started when Ino got here. She doesn't take well to those who are different." Sakura took a sip of her milk. "I guess everyone just followed along cause they were afraid of what she could do. She's caused the transfer of several students that crossed paths with her. Last year there was a girl name Hana, and she had gained a tiny bit of weight because of a chronic illness, and Ino told everyone that she was pregnant." She stared down at her plate. "I would have stopped her," she paused for a moment "I was just afraid the same thing would happen to me. My parents had already paid for me to go to school here for all four years, and I didn't want them to lose their money. She's done similar things before. There have been rare instances of people just disappearing altogether from classes and and their dorms, then they come back about a week later and tell everyone their moving. They're not seen again afterward. Just be sure not to cross paths with her too often, and I think you'll be able to save your self of any major embarrassment." I looked over at Tenten who was sitting on my right.

"Is she serious?" I dropped my fork.

"Yeah, she started picking on me when I first got here cause I liked Chinese kung fu movies. She used to tell me I'd get fat from eating chicken wings. Crock of baloney that was." Tenten said rubbing her stomach happily.

"Man, she's brutal. I wish she didn't have so much power over the school. It's not fair to those at a disadvantge."

"There have been a few teachers that stood up to Ino, in the past but they didn't continue teaching here for more than a week."

"Isn't there a teacher's union for abuse of power like that?" I asked. It's hard to believe that this is real.

"This is a private school, so stuff like that doesn't really apply as much. Plus, I'm sure teachers here get paid twice as much as any other school. I couldn't imagine them doing anything else but sucking up." I continued to eat my food, enjoy every single bite of it. I grabbed the cookie I had for desert and took a bite out of it, I then picked up my milk and took a swig of it. I let the cookied soften n my fouth for a few second before chewing and swallowing.

"So how's life?" Sakura says with a cheerful smile, trying to carry on the conversation. Dude, she just worried the crap out of me. I don't know what else Ino's going to pull to try and get rid of me.

"Frankly, its terrifying." He looks at me and starts giggling. "No dude really, I swear!" I start shaking her, she can see the nervous look in my eye. "I'm going to be killed, or worse, humiliated." I hung my head in shame. "I'm too young for people to think I'm pregnant. Wait, I've never gotten this worried over something so trivial, I'll just take everything she has and throw it right back in her face." I aid confidently

"That's the spirit." Sakura said to me with a grin. I looked over at the table where the rest f my dorm was sitting. It looked for a second the Deidara was preparing to fling mashed potatoes at me. I saw him pull back on his spoon ever so slightly.

"Sakura! Duck!" I brought her head down with mine and heard as the mashed potatoes slap against the wall.

"Food fight!" I heard Hidan yell from the table across us. I knocked the empty dishes off my tray and brought it up to my face like a sheild. I stuck my spoon into Sakura's mashed potatoes and pulled back, aiming for Deidara.

"Take that dumbass!" I yelled as I released my finger off the spoon. He quickly ducked his head and the potatoes hit the back of someone's head. Then that guy aimed for me and missed and the whole thing just blew out of proportion. Shit, everyone is pissed now. "Okay guys! This means war!" I yell looking at the rest of my table, "Clear your trays off and use them to protect your face." The food was flying, faster than bullets. "Let's go, go, go!" I yelled like a military commander. As if in slow motion, I see Naruto get pounded with a moon pie on the way from the bathroom. I hold my tray up protecting my face and run over to him. "Naruto! Give me your hand." He looked at me like he was going to pass out. "Stay with me man!" I slapped him across the face in an attempt to be dramatic.

"What was that for?" He yelled.

"Sorry, just trying to be dramatic here." I whispered to him, he seemed to catch on and continued t act out the scene with me.

He got weak again "Just, just go on with out me!" He said trying to match how dramatically I was acting out the situation.

"I never leave a man behind!" He looks at me like I'm crazy as I attempt to pick him up "Wow, you're way too heavy!" I yelled as I dropped him, he grunted when he hit the cold tile. "Plan B!" I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to safety under the table. "Okay guys!" I turn to the people huddling like scared soldiers. "Let's just wait it out."

Ten minutes later, and after several rounds of rock paper scissors with Sakura, I offered to go out first. The cafeteria was mostly silent. I stood up and surveyed the damage, sushi and mashed potato covered students covered the cafeteria, groaning in pain. They must have eaten too much, bless their poor souls.


	6. Blasphemy? THIS IS MATH!

**Author's Note: I have absolutely nothing important to tel you except maybe that just ate an orange tomato and drank some Kool-aid. I also ate some questionable stuffing. It was incredibly dry.**

**Disclaimer: Check chapter 3, I'm too lazy**

* * *

Anyway, so lunch is done, unfortunately. It was a lot of fun actually, except the part where I got shrimp down my shirt, that wasn't as cool. Going to math, which frankly, I hate. I really hate math, people say hate is a strong word, well in this case its and understatement. I'd rather eat a fork whole than spend the eighty minutes every other day in math.

_~Blasphemy? NO, THIS IS MATH!~_

Now I'm on my way to math, and now I'm having difficulties picking rice grains from my ponytail, and the shrimp out of my bra. I even had to wipe soy sauce off my arm, unfortunately the others weren't so lucky. One kid needed new underwear and pants 'cause a huge group of kids just went ape shit oh him with soy sauce, another kid needed to go home because he accidentally got shrimp his mouth and had got hives because of his shellfish allergy.

"I hope to God Deidara's not in my math class. I'll just beat the shit out of him with my text book if I see his face in the next 80 minutes." I walked down the hall and eyed the room numbers looking for my math class. I saw that there was no blonde headed nightmare inside and fell t my knees in joy

"Awe, look at little Miharu. She kneeling on the ground and getting all dirty, not that she was clean to begin with." Ino snickered. I stood up and gave her my best glare.

"Oh blow it out your ass Ino. I refuse to up with your crap. Just go and scurry onto your little posse and talk more crap about me, preferably where I can't hear it." I said as I walked by. She pushed me with her elbow causing me to drop my books. "Holy front door." I said in frustration. I started to pick up up my books and was helped by another set of hands. "Oh, thanks." I said looking to see who it was. I stood up as Hidan handed my my last notebook.

"Don't mention it." He said as he walked off and took a seat in the back. I looked on as Ino clicked her high heels over in Sasuke's direction.

"Hi Sasuke!" She giggled and leaned over his shoulder, while "daintily" lifting her foot ever so slightly. She put her face near his and Sasuke obviously look annoyed."So wanna come over to my house after school My dad sys he can come pick e up so I don't have to spend the night in the dorm. We can watch a scary movie, but I might need to hold your hand." She said as she pouted. Man, she sounds more desperate then when I begged my mom to send me to public school.

"No Ino, I have homework" Sasuke replied calmly. Man, she just got turned down, bad. I can't imagine she'd do anything bad to him over it though, that seems just a tiny bit counter prouctive to me.

I continued to watch Ino swoon over Sasuke, she became more desperate by the second. It was kind of sad to watch. Sort of like when someone yells at a puppy and they always come back, except that I didn't feel bad for Ino at all and she wasn't as cute as a puppy. Got bored of watching so I took a seat next to Hidan.

"Yo dude, what's up?" I asked as I sat down

"Not much, just a bunch of bullshit really. This class sucks." He said while leaning his head back int his hands.

"I totally agree." I said sliding down into my chair. I started to doodle on my binder and eventually changed to playing the drums with my fingers. That's when it dawned on me that class started 20 minutes ago.

"Hey, uh what's up with the teacher?" I asked curiously turning towards Hidan. He pulled out a pair of ear buds, wrapped them around an mp3 player and then threw it into his bag.

"What?" He asked.

"Where's the teacher?" I repeated.

"Oh he's always late. Every damn time." I nodded before I leaned back into my chair and tried to take a nap.

A few minutes passed before I talked again, sleep was evading me.

"So, whatchu doing after school?" I needed some kind of conversation, Ino's girly laugh was too much.

"Not much, probably just going to do random shit. Maybe listen to music."

"What do you listen to?" I asked curiously.

"What ever I can get ff the internet for free." He laughed.

"I do the same thing. I'm not going pay money when the artist is already stinking rich anyways. I mean I'm pretty darn close to poor."

"Yeah, tell me about it." He looked towards the door.

"Hey, has Ino ever done anything bad to you before?" I asked curiosuly, recalling my exrience from gym.

"Not really. She doesn't fuck with us directly too much. She a wimpy little skank, it's not like she could do much. It's hard to embarrass someone that stays to them self. She just starts bullshit rumors all the time, but it got old fast and we really just stopped giving a shit. Hell, it isn't worth my time. I have better things to do."

"Maybe if I'm lucky the same thing will apply to me. I'm not willing to put up with her, especially now."

"Don't worry about it, she's mostly bark and has others do her biting. Lazy ass bitch." I laughed at what he said, his constant swearing was starting to amuse me. We stopped our conversation there and I impatiently waited out the rest of math. Will math ever start? I mean I know I hate it, but just lounging around is getting boring, next time I'm bringing something semi-productive to do. Just when I tried t take a nap again, the teacher finally walks in He spiked up silver hair was lopsided and covered an eye. Wait, is he wearing a mask? This place can't get any weirder.

"I'm sorry class, I got lost on the path of life." He said, wow either this guy was really philosophical or he was terrible at making excuses. I'm going to guess it's the second option.

"Liar!" Half the class shouted, I guess he does that a lot. He shrugged it off and looked around the class.

"Ah I see we have a new student, how about you come up here and introduce your self." he said, and for the record I hate introducing my self. I begrudgingly got up and stood in front of the class, Hidan gave me a thumps up and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Uh, yeah. My name's Miharu, I just moved here a few weeks ago from Iwagakure." A few people asked me what Iwagakure was like and I answered "Lots or rocks." I said flatly. There really wasn't any other way to describe it other than rocky. I mean it was dry, otherwise it'd be disgustingly muddy, but it didn't really have exciting surroundings. I walked back to my seat and leaned back.

"Anyways, welcome to math Miharu. I'm your math teacher, Kakashi Hatake." He walked to the front of the class and started writing equations on the board. The answers were pretty simple in the beginning. Then the got a bit more challenging and I struggled to keep up with the smarter ones in my class, especially Sakura. He hand shot up exactly minute after each question was asked. You could tell that she had most of the answer a head of time though. I quickly gave up on trying to solve the problems and just watched Sakura answer all of them. I watched in confusion as Kakashi wrote what looked like polish to be on the board. Some of the symbols looks more like abstract art than math.

"Okay class can you solve this?" I was dumbfounded. I had no clue what this said and I don't think I'm the only one. The only people that I assume understood this were Sakura and Shikamaru, it looked like Shikamaru rose his hand, but I think he was just sleeping. Sakura took a considerably longer amount of time t answer this question. I spent the awkward silence playing kill the snail on a scrap of paper I saw lying on the floor. I draw an angry chef with a salt shaker but protected the snail with a plate of steak. I looked back up a few minutes later and saw Sakura raising her hand. "Sakura what's your answer?"

"43."

My guess is 42, answer to life the universe and everything. Period. Don't argue the nonexistent facts.

"And Shikamaru?"

"42" he said as he stifled a yawn, I was expecting a snore from him. I hope he's not using the same strategy as me, cause I can guarantee it isn't always 100 percent accurate.

"Okay then, lets work it out on the board." Kakashi grabbed a piece of chalk and slowly began working the problem out, piece by piece. I still didn't understand the problem, and I was pretty sure that I never would. "Alright so if you carry this over, and the take the sure rot of of this number and multiply it by pi squared you get 42 as you final answer. My god, math is the answer to life. Imagine that, that'd be terrible. I'd fail life.

"Hey did you get any of that?" I nudged Hidan, but recived no answer. I nudged him again and loked over. He was sleeping. "Wake up stupid." I said and pushed him harder.

"What the hell was that for?" He said while pushing me back.

"You were sleeping." I said flatly "Anyway, I asked if you understood what Kakashi was talking about."

"He was talking? The hell, how long have I been out?" He looked up at the clock and started laughing to him self. "Not long enough." He answered his own question. I looked at my schedule. Class was almost done, and next I have science.

"Alright, do all the problems on page 35, it's only 7 so I don't want to hear any complaining. Got it?" The whole class moaned. A few students got a head start on the homework before the bell rang. I was not one of them.


	7. The Little Beaker That Couldn't

**Author's Note: So, here I am sitting on my couch, yawning Its 11:30 at night and I've been up since 6. I must go on!**

**Disclaimer: See a different chapter, I'm much too lazy.**

* * *

Haha yay! Science, it's the land of explosives in the making. Science is okay I mean, the experiments are fun if you do they right, and if you're lucky you get to see someone light their hair on fire. So with that said, bring on the beakers, grab your test tubes, ladies, we're in for a bumpy ride.

_~The Little Beaker That Couldn't~_

I walked down the hall and I instantly knew the science classroom was near by. I caught a strong with of that generic smell that all science class room's have. It smelled like cheap household cleaners, hairspray, must text books, and old rubber bands. I pushed through the door and th smell intensified. The only bright side to the smell was that you got used to it really quickly.

"Oh Miharu, pick a seat at a table and follow the instructions on the board. Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce my self, my name is Iruka Umino, and I'll be your science teacher for the rest of the year. Find someone to be your lab partner, once you choose you can't change your mind for the rest f the year." 'Iruka' said. If that's really his real name! Well, they're aren't any reason for it to be fake, so I'll let it slide. I doubt he's a Russian spy or anything. I scanned the room and looked for an empty seat. I spotted on and grabbed the empty seat next to Sakura. The stool rocked back and forth ever so slightly and it made me question how old the supplies in the classroom were. If I had to guess I'd say late 70s.

"So, Miharu how's your school day so far?" Sakura asked while measuring out two chemicals. They were both clear and she poured the out slowly into test tubes. She sealed both of them with a rubber stopper and placed them on a holding rack.

"Pretty bad, I mean I did pass out in art, but other than that I guess it was okay." I shrugged and watched what she was doing.

"Remember you can never mix-" I quickly looked at the door way and saw Deidara walking in. I slammed my head on the table. "Miharu, you almost made me spill the ammonia, be careful. Did you hear what said?"

"Yeah," I said watching to see who else would come in, "don't mix those two chemicals." I vaguely pointed towards test tubes filled with unrecognizable chemicals. In all honesty, I didn't pay attention, but I figured I'd catch on soon enough.

"Okay, Miharu follow my directions written down here, I need to go grab something out of my bag." I looked down at her paper and barely understood anything. I saw an illustration that looked like one of the test tubes, but it was hard to tell considering that she wasn't the best drawer, and the test tubes looked nearly identical. I grabbed two test tubes of different sizes and compared them to the picture. Close enough. First I poured in the big one, and then the smaller one.

"Hey Sakura, I think I did it!" I called out to her. My throat got this uncomfortable burning feeling an I started coughing. I saw Sakura's eyes widen and she came over and pushed me out into the hall.

"What two vials did you mix?" She asked seriously, as if the world depended on it. I mean it can't be that serious. What kind of science teach would trust kids with chemicals that when mixed together can kill someone.

"Two clear-ish liquids, the bigger one smelled like bleach." I coughed out. I rubbed my chest in discomfort and leaned against a wall trying to catch my breath. Each time I inhale it felt like I was breath fire. After a few breaths though, the pain started to subside.

"Miharu! You made chloramine gas! You're luck there was more bleach than ammonia or you could have made hydrazine. That stuff is explosive." She ran back into the class room and yelled at every one to come out. "Get out! There's chloramine gas in here!" I saw the rest of the class run out. Sakura ran inside and quickly opened all the windows and turned on a fan. She quickly closed the door.

"What did you do this time stupid, hm?" I turned my head.

"Hey, its not my fault that I didn't know what to do, I didn't understand Sakura's notes, and she said something about ammonia so I just mixed it with a vial that looked like her illustration."

"Miharu, I told you not to mix those, and if you look at the paper it clearly labeled the vials you were supposed to mix." She pulled out a copy of her notes and point to tiny hand writing in the very corner. Wow. Very clear. "You're lucky you only mixed a bit. You might have a sore throat for a little bit, but other than that you should be fine. It's happened before so I know how to clean it up."

"I knew it was you that screwed something up, yeah."

"Oh shut up, you couldn't do any better." I crossed my arms and looked in the opposite direction and out a window. I watched as a small white dog peed against a tree, it ran off and a few moments later I saw Kiba running after it. He must be hiding it. I could see why though, the dog was awfully adorable.

"Actually, he has one of the highest grades in science. He even knows how to make explosives with some of the chemicals here." Sakura whispered in my ear. I snapped over to look at Deidara and he gave me a condescending smirk. I turned my head and pouted.

"Stupid. He's so stupid." I mumbled to my self.

We all waited a few more minutes before going inside. I watched as Sakura carefully cleaned up the mess. Iruka came into the room a few minutes later, and judging by his news paper, he was returning from the bathroom. I looked around and no one said anything about the whole chloramine incident

"Why are the windows open?" He asked curiously "Did something happen that I need to know about?" He looked around the classroom, and for what ever reason everyone was trying their best not to be suspicious.

"Oh no, I just thought it was hot in here so I decided to open the windows." Sakura said convincngly.

"Ah okay, it's starting to get cold though so I'm going to close them now." Iruka walked over to all the windows and closed them. He went up to the front of the class and started explaining the purpose of different chemicals and their compositions. I sort of payed attention but zoned out on the back of someone's head. They had pretty cute hair too. It looked shiny. If I knew I wouldn't get in trouble I would totally go up to them and feel it, but most people find that pretty weird, so I decided against it. I scribbled down about half of the notes he wrote down on the board. I felt a piece of paper hit the back of my head and I ignored it. I felt another one hit my head, but this one was considerably denser. I picked up the piece of paper off the floor and turned around to see Deidara snickering.

"You are so immature," I whispered to him loudly and threw the piece of paper back.

"Miharu! What are you doing, you just got into my class and you think you can disrupt it?" Oh snap. I turned around and saw Iruka standing in front of my desk with a stern look on his face.

"Deidara started it, he threw the paper at me first." I looked behind me to see that the smirk on Deidara's face was completely wiped off. I turned back and saw Iruka rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Both of you, go out into the hall until I call you back in." He said sternly I trudged out of the classroom followed by Deidara and sat on the left side of the door

"I hate you." I said monotonously turning over to look at him.

"I know." Deidara replied flatly, not bothering to look in my direction.

"No, I mean I REALLY REALLY hate you."

"Yeah, I know hm."

"You know, I never asked for you opinion!"

"Than stop talking."

"Hmph." I rubbed my back and looked towards the ceiling. This is the worst first day of school I've ever had, ever. Nothing has gone right today. I sighed and pulled out an oversized grey sweatshirt from my bag, it smells like my dad's pancakes. I brought it up to my face and took a big whiff, the pleasant smell filled my lungs and I felt in a better mood. I reached into my bag and pulled out a granola bar. I looked over at Deidara, "You want half?"

"Sure." He said flatly.

"Too bad." I laughed and stuff the whole thing into my mouth.

"Brat." He mumbled.

"You know I am." I swallowed my granola bar and leaned against the wall. I closed my eys and tried to take a nap. I heard the door open a while later and I looked over

"You can return to class, you're going to have to get your missed notes from your lab partner. I won't have you guy be participating in today's experiment for the safety of others." Deidara and I both walked through the door. "Go to your seat Deidara, and I don't want any more interruptions." Iruka aid to him harshly. Judging by his tone, Deidara seems to get in trouble quite a bit. But that's expected of a brat like him.

I sat down next to Sakura and opened my notebook to write down the notes that were up on the board. I tired my best to copy them down neatly but being left handed just cause all the ink to smear, and my hand writing s terrible anyways.

"Sakura, can I have a copy of your notes." I held up mine and she laughed a little. "It's not like I didn't try a or anything." I scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah sure, that's fine. I can photocopy them later and give them to you when I see you tomorrow morning, or at lunch, or later today. Whatever works for you." She said taking the notes out of her binder and slipping them into a separate folder.

"next time I'll take my notes with something that doesn't smear so much." I laughed and look up at the board. The rest of class passed by slowly, but it was a relief when the bell rang. I knew I'd be able to have a little piece a quiet at least. Or not. I'd probably have to hide out in the supply closet for piece and quiet knowing Deidara.


	8. I Read and Agree to the Terms Of Service

**Authors Note: No much to say really except to review, cause you love me right? I mean you DID get this far you know, you would have left by now if you hated me. Bonus points to anyone that recognizes what Miharu is singing :) No cheating. So I'm kind of tempted to make my avatar a picture of my Sasuke plush wearing a wedding veil... Like he's literally right next to my head, it kind of weird actually.**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear upon my beautiful toaster, that I do not and will never (unfortunately) own Naruto.**

* * *

"Anybody back yet?" I yelled as I walked in. The building seemed empty. I looked around the kitchen, under the pans, in the pots, even in the cabinets. No one was home. Do you know what this means?

_~I Read and Agree to the Terms Of Service~_

Okay, going into someone's room isn't right, but since when did I care? That's right. Never.

I skipped up the stairs happily and opened the door to a certain blonde's room. I look at his chair and the pull a wad of gum out of my mouth. "Wait, should I really be doing this?" I asked my self as I closed the door; I paused for a moment. "Whatever, I don't care!" I dropped the wad of gum onto the desk chair.

"Hey Sasori, what did you get on the history test?" Oh no, not good. I heard Deidara getting closer to the closed door. I tensed up, paralyzed with fear. I don't have time to run. He can totally whoop my butt, not that I'd ever admit that to him though. I'm too young to die! I turned my head. Under th bed! Perfect! I power slid to the bed and crawled under just as he opened the door. I looked out from underneath. "What a pain, I have homework hm." He mumbled grumpily as he sat down on his bed. I could feel the mattress move an inch or so lose to the top of my head. My breathing sounded ten times louder than normal, for the simple fact that I was trying to keep it as quiet as possible. I never agreed to any of this. Well, that's my excuse for the fine print I agree to in terms of service agreements. I probably brought this upon my self. So here I am, hiding under the bed of a teenage male. Wow, it sounds way worse when I word it like that. I tried to turn my self around and saw pair of jeans under the bed. I snooped through the pockets. There was a stick of gum, which I kept, a wrapper, what looked like a detention slip, nothing good really. The gum tasted like raspberries, so I can respect his choice of gum at least. I looked out and watched as he sat in his desk chair. "What the-?" I saw him walk over towards the trash can and drop my gum in. Dammit, I was hoping he'd sit on it. He sat back down at his desk and started doing whatever.

"Ugh, I'm so bored. How'd I get stuck under here." I whispered to myself.

"What was that, hm?" Dammit. Dammit. I'm screwed. I'm going to die. I saw him walk over and place his hand under the end of the bed. He started to bend down.

"Deidara! Did we have any homework, Tobi doesn't remember!" I heard Tobi shout.

"Just study." He didn't budge and continued to lean forward. I saw a tiny sliver of hair hair before he stopped.

"But Tobi needs help!" Tobi shouted. Annoyed, Deidara reluctantly decided to go.

"Phew, that was way too close." I climbed out from under his bed. I quietly walked over to the door and opened it up slowly. I looked to my side and walked out.

"Oh, uh hi..." I said nonchalantly rubbing the back my head with a goofy smile. He looked at me with an evil smirk. "I was uh..."

"What the were you doing in there?" He asked.

"I'll give you five bucks if you keep quiet." I pulled a five dollar bill out of my pocket.

"Depends what I'm keeping secret. What the hell was going on in there?" He asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow and giving me a smirk.

"Ugh, nothing like that. I just tried sticking gum on his chair and he cam back too soon."

"Fine, next time it's 10 fucking bucks." I sighed. I need to stop getting caught.

I walked down the stairs slowly and sat down on _my_ couch, yes my couch. I claimed it for King James if you don't remember. I sat down and spread my stuff across it, determined to not let any one sit on it. I whipped open my math book. It wouldn't hurt to start it now I guess. I opened my book to the homework and looked at the first equation.

"You couldn't pay me the money in the world to get me to like math." I mumbled to myself. I looked at my equation. 49x-28y=284. I don't want to do this. I threw my notebook across the room several times in frustration before taking a break. I was just about finished when I noticed people gathering at the door with their coats and shoes on. "Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"Ice skating." Konan answered me.

"Are you going to come?" Tobi asked excitedly.

"Ice skating is cool and all, but I don't know how to ice skate." I said awkwardly and rubbed the back of my head.

"You shitting me Yoshizawa?" Hidan looked at me surprised. Jackass.

"No, I'm not." I said slightly aggravated. He started laughing to himself afterward.

"Haha, I'll show you." Oh that was nice of him, I guess. I put my math homework away and started putting my shoes on along with my winter coat.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. We waited a few minutes for everyone to meet at the door.

"Hey Sasori, did you see what happened to that raspberry gum I had in my pocket yesterday, hm?" I quickly shut my mouth hoping he couldn't smell it. "Never mind, it's not big deal." That was close. We walked outside, it was still mostly light outside. I skipped down the path behind everyone else.

"'Cause I like going for hikes, and riding bikes, and playing video games in the middle of the night, and I'll stay up late and I won't even care that we're getting up early to go to the state fair." I sang quietly.

"Oh shut up, hm." Deidara turned back and stared at me.

"Fine." I crossed my arms and pouted.

We walked a bit further before I recognized one of the girl that was snooping through my stuff earlier "Look it's stinky Miharu!" She shouted. What is up with this, I do not smell. I wear deodorant I'll have you know. I marched over towards her.

"What did I say about messing with me?" I crossed my arms and stared at her. She started laughing.

"You don't scare me, you're just a freak like everyone else in-" My fist connect solidly with her face. I've been wanting to do that every since I saw her go through my stuff. She grabbed her nose in pain. Oh come on it was more like a tap, freaking wimp.

"Just you wait until I tell Ino, it'll be worse than any thing a teacher could do!" She yelled and ran off. I laughed to myself and turned around to see everyone starting at me. "I wasn't supposed to do that was I?" I hesitated.

"Smooth job, now Ino's really going to be after you, yeah." Deidara said.

"Oh stuff it." I said joining them as we continued to walk. We walked a little down the street the school was on to a small indoor ice rink. I was the last one in and I pushed open the front door with my back while I check for text messages from my old friends. Nothing. Of course they don't talk to me now. Whatever, I don't need them anyway.

"Can I get some size six figure skates"" I dropped two dollar on the counter and fussed around with the buttons on my jackets. I looked up and saw a grumpy male teenager that had a bad case of acne grumpily holding a pair of rental skate. He blew and bubble with his chewing gum and I quickly grabbed my skates before he could pop it in my face.

I walked into the lobby-like place and sat down on a wooden bench. The wood itself was old and grey and there were hundreds of gashes and marks from people stabbing their skates into it to get a better grip. The floor was covered in black rubber mats to protect the skate blades and was covered in spilled soda and slushy drinks, there were also a few pieces of popcorn scattered across too. I looked around oddly unsure of what to do after I had finished tying my skates. I looked and saw Hidan stuffing his mouth with popcorn. Oh come on, am I really going to need to figure this out on my own? I marched out of the room in complete determination to figure how to do this. I wobbled on the skinny steel blades often, and held onto the wall leading to the rink the entire time. I reached the rink and grabbed the railing.

"Okay, you can do this." I said nervously while holding into the railing as if I was on the ill-fated Titanic. I shuffled side ways a few feet before being interrupted.

"You're not going to learn shit if you hold onto the railing like that, especially sideways." I glared him down before I eventually figured that he was right. I reluctantly let go of the railing and stood on the ice with my knees bent trying to maintain my balance.

"Okay now put one hand on the railing, and push back with your feet, like you're shoveling snow behind you, or trying to kick some dumb ass that keeps stepping on your fucking heels.

"I'll try, I guess." I struggled to push my self forward and keep my balance at the same time. I spent the next ten minutes slowly moving forward r falling on my face.

"Damn that was fast, you got the basics already, there's not much I can do to help you out now

"Oh sweet!" I said happily and throwing my arm in the air. Hidan just started laughing as he watched me freak out at my small accomplishment. He caught up to me a little and we started moving along slowly.

"Didn't think you'd pick it up that quickly." He said to himself.

"So how was school?" I wanted a conversation I didn't want to be left all alone, he's the only one I get along with.

"Good, gym and math were interesting. Failed my damn Spanish test and history was boring, like always. Who cares about some damn dead Greek guys fighting a pointless war." That's making me dread history.

"Oh well, could be worse." I shrugged and we moved along. I rubbed my froze neck. My jacket didn't have much for a collar, and my hair was useless at keeping me warm. I placed my hands around my neck to warm my self up. Hidan probably noticed that I was kind of cold.

"Here use my scarf, I'm actually getting a bit warm." He handed me a silver plaid fleece scarf. I wrapped it around my neck. It was soft and fuzzy and just about the best scarf I'd ever had the pleasure of wearing.

"Thanks, I was frozen." I said as I rubbed the end of it between my hands.

"Don't mention it." Hidan skated off to catch up with Kakuzu. I skated around by myself for a little bit, trying to get better at it. The ice rink wasn't very busy and I started to get a little bit bored. I finished the lap I was on and stepped off the ice rink and towards the vending machine. I tried to put a dollar into the machine, but it ended up spitting it back out several times. I gave up and walked into the girl bathroom. It was significantly warmer in here, but the musty damp smell was driving me crazy. I walked back out onto the skating rink and had difficulty getting on without slipping. I held onto the railing for dear life and watched as Deidara showed off, I mean skated backwards. I stuck my tongue out at him as he went by.

"Bleh!" I yelled as he went by. He must have heard me; his eyes narrowed and he glared me down. "Stupid blonde. I wonder if blonde jokes piss him off." I mumbled and walked off the ice. As I walked into the lobby I saw Hidan and Kakuzu walk out. I decided to follow them around and see what they talk about. They sat down on some benches near the rink. Hidan and Kakuzu started sipping at their insulated cups while I sneaked around behind to listen in.

"Yeah, it's not so bad. Ino might just get in the way." Hidan started. Kakuzu talked quietly, but unfortunately I didn't understand him. Oh, maybe they're talking about how cool I am. "What? Hell no, I wouldn't, not enough time you know. Maybe later." Never mind. I really want to know what's going Kakuzu replied too quietly for me to hear again. "Shit, I'm not like that." I hate one sided conversations. I gave up on eaves dropping and decided to return to the rink.

"Oh hi Miharu!" I heard Sakura call out, I looked to see her skating near the edge of the wall. I got on and slowly tried to catch up with her. Keyword: slowly.

"Wait up. I can't go that fast." I said shuffling over towards her. Conveniently, she waited for me and helped me along once I reached her.

"So Miharu, do you like anyone?" Uh no.

"Uh, no." I said flatly. "I just got here, what kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Sorry, its just that you're outgoing and laid back about every its like you've been here much longer." She laughed and gave me a smile.

"Oh well, gee thanks." I didn't really expect such a nice comment. "I don't really need a boyfriend anyway, school is the most important thing to me right now," Pfft, yeah right. That is the most pathetic excuse I've come up with. Let's hope it flies. "I don't want to starting failing any of my classes, my mom would pound me if she found out I was failing."

"Makes sense," She started, "my parents are the same way." We continued to go around the rink for a little while long before I started getting bored.

"Well, I think I'm going to head back before everyone else, I'm getting cold anyways, but before I leave, can you make sure to get the video from the security camera? She nodded and I slowly started to make my way towards the lobby. I untied my skates and handed them back to the grumpy teenager from earlier. He handed me a receipt dated with the time I arrived and the time. I folded it up and stuck it in my back pocket before starting back towards the school. I got back, careful to stay far away from Ino's dorm. I knocked open the front door to my dorm with my hip and put my winter clothes on the side of the couch.

I grabbed an oversized shirt I used when I dyed someone's hair once, and a pair of my dad's pj pants. I went up to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth, when I was done I went back down stairs and lay on the couch. I situated my self and covered up with a blanket I brought from home. I turned on the TV and zoned out on a random documentary. You know, besides Ino and Deidara existing, I might actually learn to like it here.


	9. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned

**Author's Note: Hey, just wanted to let you guys know that if you think the characters don't really act like themselves to think about the fact that if they did, they'd all be in jail for various murders.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, NOW GO AWAY!**

* * *

Wow, this is a really comfortable couch. Its nice and warm, you know, I don't think I'm going to renovate my room, its nice and comfortable in here. I rubbed my eyes and opened them, but I changed my mind about staying in the lounge.

"Whoa! Put some pants on! Its not cool to walk around in just a towel!" I yelled while chucking the couch pillow at Deidara. Way too much information. I didn't need to see that.

_~Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned~_

My goal today is to have a completely normal day, but what are the chances of that? I took my usual shower, did my hair, got dressed, and did other completely uninteresting things. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed an egg from the fridge and and cracked it into a pan that someone stupidly left on the burner. I sprinkled on some salt and pepper and waited to flip it. Wait for it, wait for it. I flipped my egg, waited for it to cook and slapped it on my plate with some toast. I sat next to Sasori and tried to make small talk.

"So... how did you do on that history test?" I instantly thought of what Deidara said t him yesterday and figured it was a pretty safe topic.

"I got a 93." Awkward. Really awkward. I'm kind of wishing I had stayed silent.

"Haha that's great." I said rubbing the back of my head. It just kind of got silent and I quickly scarfed down my eggs. I went to my couch and packed my books into my bag. I grabbed my pants from yesterday and quickly searched through the pockets. Uh oh. "The receipt is gone. I'm screwed." I scrambled around.

"What receipt? Did you need to make a return or something? I can look in your back pocket if you want me to." I heard Kisame ask suggestively. What a pervert!

"Stuff it pervert. It was the receipt that said I was at the skating rink. If I don' find t, I'm ging to get ick out, and then my mom will kill me. Like literally kill me." I started looking through the cabinets, and in all the pots and pans. I opened the refrigerator and checked under the milk, and the salad dressing, and some molding cheese that wasn't supposed to have mold on it. "I'm going to die. I collapsed on the kitchen floor. I opened my eye and look at what I was laying on. "Oh god, I think this floor will kill me, never mind my mom." I'd put faith in Sakura's promise to get the video, but know my luck the file would be ruined.

"Tobi found it!" I dropped what I was doing and stared at him. "Haha never mind, its just the receipt from that candy Tobi bought." I started whacking my head against the refrigerator door. I stuck my head in a cabinet and look through the pots.

"Oh, sorry!" I said absentmindedly not realizing that pots aren't alive. I pulled my head out and went back to hitting my head on the refrigerator. I felt someone lean in on the side of my head.

"By any chance is this what you were looking for hm?" I turned around and saw Deidara waving a white slip of paper ad held it up over his head."

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

He looked down at the paper then back up at me. "Your back pocket." He said with a smirk.

"Give that! I need it!" I jumped up and down trying to get it. Dammit! Why am so short!

"Come on, work for it Beansprout," I saw Hidan walk behind him and snatch my receipt.

"Dammit Deidara, leave her alone." Hidan said jokingly while handing me the receipt

"Oh come on, I was only having a little fun, yeah." He sad grumpily and walked away.

I stuck my tongue out at him "Bleh!"

"You're not very pretty when you do that, not that your normal face is pretty either."

"Jerk." I mumbled under my breath and walked back stuffing the receipt in my front pocket I turned around and saw Kisame eyeing me.

"Where have you been all my life?" He asks suggestively while walking up to me.

"Hiding from you why?" Kisame walked away defeated. Serves him right. I ain't going to fall for that crap. I decided to leave early, hoping to avoid Ino. I walked down the asphalt path and into the main building. I looked down at my map and had to cross in front of the Main office to get to French.

"Miharu, the principal wants to talk to you." heard Shizune say from behind a massive stack of paperwork. "Her office is the next door down the hall." I kept on waking, figuring this was about Ino and her evil plan. I knocked lightly on the door. The fogged glass had the name Tsunade in bold black letters written on the bottom.

"Come in." I opened it and the strong smell of cheap sake greeted me. "Take a seat." I look to my right and saw Ino putting on an act of crocodile tears. Oh give me a break. "Ino says she saw you vandalizing her dormitory last night. If that's the case I'm going to have to ask you to transfer school. We have a no tolerance policy when it come to vandalism." Of course. It's Ino's dad that paid for the damn place. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the receipt from skating.

"Anyone could have gotten the receipt for you." Ino said through fake tears.

"If you don't believe me then look at the security footage. You must have it right, especially for cases like this. " I looked over at Ino and she stopped her fake sobs and straightened up.

"I don't think we need to go that far, it's obvious that she's just trying to protect her self." Ino said sweetly. The principal ignored her and looked through the camera footage on her computer. I looked at the footage and saw that it was three dark figures that started vandalizing the dorm. They were easily taller than me. "She could have brought along people to help her." Ino desperately tried to convince Tsunade.

"This isn't something I'd normally say willingly, but I'm really short. The people in the video are much taller than I am, and none of them fit my build anyway." I said smugly.

"Ino, I'm starting to think you should take a trip to the eye doctor to make sure your vision I okay." Tsunade said. Ino, obviously upset by this, stormed out of the room. "I'm sorry for wasting your time, must have been kids from the local public high school."

I walked out of her office and scanned the hall for familiar faces and found Sakura going all googly eyed over Sasuke. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder lightly.

"Checkin' out Sasuke are we?" She shook her pigtail clad head quickly and I could see she was turning pink.

"Oh yeah, thanks for that help in science, and the notes."

"Don't worry about it, stuff like that happens all the time." She said quietly while watching as Ino swooned over Sasuke. "I used to be best friends with her. We had so much fun together, but we both like Sasuke and it started a fight at the beginning of last year. She went too far and we haven't been friends since. She never used to be like this. She was such a sweet girl, until that fight. Now she thinks she owns every one, and she tries desperately to get his attention. I just gave up and focused more on school."

"Well, in complete honesty, its hard to believe she was actually decent." I said.

"Yeah, most people forgot that she used to be nice. Even I forgot about it. What class do you have this morning?"

"French. Unfortunately." I hung my head. I was really dreading this class. The first bell rang.

"Come on, I'll show you the way to French." Sakura said as she led me down the hall. We stopped infront of a class ro that had all those cheesy school poster about trying your best, and the power of youth, and stuff like that. I can't even think to imagine what kind of teaching I'm going to have here.

We took seats mid-distance from the front. Tobi walked into the class room and excitedly took the seat on my other side. Deidara walked in with Sasori and they sat down directly behind Sakura and me. A few more students walked in and we waited for the bell to ring and for the teacher to show up. Ring, there goes the bell. A few moments later this "thing", I believe that is the best word to call it, came in. The monster walked in with this horrendous green spandex suit like contraption (by the way guys, don't wear spandex, it doesn't do your manliness any justice), he had a bowl cut, and the world's tallest eye brows. Oh did I mention that he was wearing legwarmers? You don't need to be Ino to know he looks like a moron, I'm serious starting to wonder how this school is so "prestigious".

"Okay time for the attendance of youth!" Its not murder unless they find a body right? 'Cause I think he is going to die first. The green thing did the attendance. He walked up to me and I instantly held my breath, I wasn't sure if he was poisonous or not. "You must be Miharu! I am your French teacher," Just spit it out I'm running out of air! "MIGHT GUY!" He grinned, and I swear I saw a sparkle. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he popped my ear drums...I nodded and felt my lugs almost begging for air. He quickly jogged off and I inhaled so deep that the everyone within a 2 desk radius heard me. So as hoped, French was mostly normal. It was a bunch of horrendous note taking and watching outdated french videos. The bell rang and I started on my way to history. Yay. I get to learn about dead guys.

I went to history, again this class was relatively normal, my teacher's name was Kurenai I think? I don't remember, there wasn't anything especially weird or awesome about her. T was pretty boring, like Hidan warned me. Conveniently Sakura also shared this class with me. Lunch was next, and I was feeling a bit suspicious considering that nothing bad had happened yet. It could also be that I had the sudden urge to break Ino's face. It could also be both.

"To lunch, to lunch, its off to lunch I go." I skipped down the hall like a little kid. You could also say I was skipping like a moron. A 15 year old skipping down a hall is a bit bizarre. "Yo! Sakura hold up would you?" I jogged to catch up to Sakura "Hey I'm going to sit with you 'mmkay?" She nodded and I followed her into the cafe. I sure am hoping that we don't have another food fight, yesterday was much too exciting.

"Haha, she think she can win against me? What a joke. Today was only the first attempt. Just wait Until I really get things into gear." I saw Ino talking to the girl I punched yesterday.

"Get her good, make it so she can't show her face in this town again."

"Oh don't worry. I will." Ino glared me down. I'm not one to get scared easily, especially by someone that wears a short skirt in the winter, but Ino's threat seemed almost a little creepy. I shrugged it off and walked up to the lunch line to grab some grub.

"What are you having? Caesar salad, or pizza?" Mr. Lumberjack from yesterday asked me. I looked down at the pizza and stuck my tongue out.

"Um, I'll take Caesar salad please." He stuck a bowl on my tray. I grabbed a bun and some juice before paying for my food. The line was held up, and when I looked a head I saw Kakuzu haggling the price of his lunch. You've got to be kidding me. It costs 3 dollars to eat. I stepped out of the line and threw 3 dollars in front of the cashier. I quickly took a sat next to Sakura and she eyed my salad.

"You don't like pizza?" Sakura looked at me like I had contracted small pox. I watched as she delicately pick a pepperoni off her pizza and put it in her mouth. "This stuff's the best."

"Gross." Yeah I'm weird I don't like pizza, if you don't like it too bad, stick your head in a plastic bag.

"You really are something, definitely a bit of an odd ball, considering you going to give Ino a fight she won't forget, you're fine to me." Sakura smiled at me. I guess I am just a little special. Let's hope this place doesn't change me too much. I looked over towards where Hidan was sitting. If I can be friends with him, I think everything will turn out alright, one way or another.


	10. Me, right? Of course I'm right, right?

**Author's Note: Hello guys! I don't really have much to say in this note thing, so let's get this shindig on the road.**

**Disclaimer:"I solemnly swear over my left foot I don't own Naruto." Who writes this crap?**

* * *

Okay so back to lunch. I follow Sakura to her seat and watch her munch on her pizza. I hear someone off in the distance talking about love triangles when I decided to butt-in.

"Dude, a love triangle means there is at least one gay/lesbian pair in it you know? Not that that's a bad thing, like say its with with two guys and a girl. Guy 1 likes Girl 1, Girl 1 like Guy 2, and who is left for Guy 2? Guy 1, otherwise it would just be like a love "V"." I hold my head up high and mighty when Sakura starts to think about it.

"You're right!" She says looking up with surprise.

_~Me right? Of course I'm right, right?~_

"Duh!" Amazed at this new found knowledge Sakura gets up to tell every one at our table about her knew found knowledge.

I looked over at where the rest of my dorm was siting and I just observed, aka semi-stalked, what they were doing. Itachi was reading a smart person book, hm, Itachi seems to be the smart one, it wouldn't surprise me, I'm not even sure how to say the title of the book he's reading. Hidan was laughing like its nobody's business at something I'm not quite sure of yet, probably picking on someone. Sasori, and jerk-face were just talking, probably 'bout art. Kisame was looking at, wait is that a playboy magazine? What a freaking pervert! Tobi was playing with his food and made a model version of Mt. Fuji with his mashed potatoes, and a mini Godzilla out of some tin foil. I watched as he made Godzilla destroy Mt. Fuji.

"Roar! Tobi is Godzilla! Om nom nom nom!" He started yelling at his food, and then proceeded to destroy Mt. Mashie Fuji. Awe, he's like the little brother I never had. I just want to walk up there and squish him, but I can't exactly do that, otherwise, I'd get some pretty odd looks. I observed the table a little longer and watched what went on.

"Hey Itachi, want to take a peak? There are some hot chicks in here!" Itachi looked at Kisame with a blank expression.

"No I don't want to look at such tasteless pictures." He said flatly, not taking his eyes off his book.

"Alright, suit your self then." He turned back to looking at his magazine, and would occasionally go back to look at the centerfold.

Occasionally Hidan would nudge someone at the table and tell a funny joke, most of them were violent, and would start laughing loudly, although no one really seemed to get his jokes.

I watched Kakuzu count out hundred dollar bills. Casually he made a few marks onto a paper and reached into his pocket to pull out more money. He put it back into his jacket pocket after he counted all of it, and oh boys, is he rich.

"Deidara, what you call art isn't even art. If it wasn't for the school rules, you would have blown the art class up."

"So? What does it matter? I never did that, yeah, and they won't be able to find any proof of me planning it." I watched Blondie crumple up a paper and shove it deep in his dark grey jeans.

"Oh hey Miharu! Ino's going to be out this weekend, and we are having a little sleepover type thing over at our dorm, would you want to come to come?" Sakura asked.

"Can I go?" Naruto asked excitedly, wow he's a knuckle head.

"Naruto! Are you stupid? Its all girls!" She started yelling, she then whacked him hard upside the head, maybe that's why he's so clueless. "Yeah for the sleep over, were going to have pizza, oh wait I'll get chicken wings instead," YES! "we got cheesy chick flicks, and truth or dare!" Yes! I'm the truth or dare master! I'm totally going to win this.

"Ha-ha don't worry about it. Yeah we never really do much when Ino is there, she's kinda bossy, I would have switched my dorm my now, but they're permanent. If she catches you, we are going to get in trouble, so if she shows up, then you need to hide." Oh man this is making me feel so devious! I love feeling devious!

"Haha yeah that's okay. Oh and for the record, I can eat like a bazillion chicken wings." I said with like this whole gangster lean on the end, man I'm such a geek.

"Haha yeah, we'll have to see, Tenten is really good at eating a lot of stuff."

"Pfft! Whatchu talkin' 'bout? Imma gunna win!" I said with an over-exaggerated fake ghetto accent.

"Haha we'll just wait and see then. Oh, by the way the movie I got is called 'Its a girl thing' it came out not too long ago, I guess its really good."

"Sweetness, I like movies that are actually good."

"Okay then were all set, just show up around seven on Saturday!" Aw today's only Tuesday! I don't want to wait that long! Oh well not much I can do right? So for the rest of lunch I just sat around and talked with Sakura about what we were going to do, and all that good stuff. I pulled a wad of gum out of my mouth and aimed for Ino.

"Shit!" Just as I threw the gum Itachi walked into my path.

"Hey!" I called out, "Hold up would you!" He stopped and looked at me. I walked over and tried to pulled the gum out. "Dammit." I said in frustration. I looked around and grabbed a container of butter off of someone's tray.

"Hey! I was going to use that!" The kid shouted.

"Oh be quiet. Just go get your self some more." He mumbled angrily as he stood up to get more. "Now hold still." I said turning back to Itachi. His expression didn't change. I smeared the butter over the wad of icy blue gum stuck in his hair while he asked what I was doing.

"What are you doing?" He put the bookmark in the book he was reading. And looked at my fingers working on the gum on his bangs. "You wouldn't have happened to have gotten this gum in my hair would you?" Yes.

"No." I hesitated. I continued to saturate the gum in his hair with the fluffy yellow "whipped spread" before I gently pulled the gum out and showed it to him, I had a wide grin plastered on my face. "Haha you'll probably wanna go wash that butter out now."

"Hn." He walked off, and I'm going to assume that means thanks. I wiped off the as much of the butter, hoping it still stick to Ino's head. I lazily threw the gum at the first blonde head I could find. It was probably a dumb idea, but at the moment it seemed okay. Mostly.

"What just hit my head hm?" Uh-oh... ''Hey Beansprout! Did you throw this in my hair?" Deidara looked at me. Dammit.

"Yeah and don't call me Beansprout." I said walking up to him.

"What are you going to do about it."

"Oh I don't know," I paused for a moment "girly." I hope that pisses him off as much as I think it will. I didn't quite get the reaction I was expecting. Instead of yelling at me, he just walked out of the cafe. Oh well, one less thing to deal with. Okay so maybe that was harsh, but I really don't like him. Okay you guys are making me feel bad, but I still hate him. Oh fine, I'll go apologize! I'm being a good person by doing this right? Wait yeah, I need to stop questioning my correctness, I'm always right, right?

I followed the cause of all of my troubles out of the cafe and saw him leaning against the wall with his blonde bangs cascading down his face. I leaned against the wall and tapped my high tops together, awkwardly. He looked up at me with a look of complete disgust and and I saw him take a white earbud out of his ear.

"What the hell do you what hm?" He sounded angry, kind of upset, its a hard sound to describe.

"I want to apologize for calling you girly, that was a tad bit harsh." I pinched my thumb and index finger together.

"You think?" He looked back down at the floor. "What ever, its fine, just don't think I don't hate you, 'cause you apologized, yeah." He said kind of quietly. Okay so he's kinda back to him self.

"Ha-ha, don't make laugh! I would never think that in like a bazillion years." I noticed that he forgot the gum in his hair. I reached up to get it out, and I had a epiphany. He's not all that much taller than me, maybe like 5 or 6 inches.

"What are you doing hm? Ow." Oops. Just pulled his hair.

"Don't talk, I'm getting the gum out." He made this weird face and just crossed his arms. "Your face will freeze like that."

"What are you my mom, hm?" Haha, I would never want to say that this child was ever inside of me.

"For all intensive purposes, yes."

"Its "intents and purposes", you said it wrong." He had the slightest smirk , and genuinely seemed to enjoy saying that.

"Oh be quiet!" I made this ugly looking pissed off face.

"If you're not careful your face will freeze that way."

"What are you my mom?"

"Dad, and no, I'm not. Just saying, it would be bad if your face froze like that right?" I made an even uglier face and listened as Blondie took a deep sigh.

"Hey can you get me some scissors?" I watched as he tensed up and didn't move. I looked at him impatiently, wonder if he'll notice that I'm kidding. Still not moving. Haha guess I'm a good actress eh?

"Dude, I'm just kidding, look." I held up the piece of gum twice this lunch period, and this time I threw it away, I'm not taking any more chances. "So, now that we're even, we can go back to hating each other right?"

"Hm." I'll take that as a yes, which is mostly good. I think. I'm probably going to regret that agreement someday. So I walked back to lunch to finish eating, and talked to Sakura. then the dreaded bell rings telling me that lunch is over and hell is back in session. I looked down at my schedule as I walked out of the cafeteria. I have health next and health only means one thing. Sex-ed.


	11. This bone's connected to, THAT BONE!

**Author's Note: Hello guys! You are so so so so awesome for being able to tolerate my mediocre writing up till now. I only have one thing to ask of you, and that of course is to review. Yeah It's annoy and it wastes your tie but I look at it as a way to know that people still like what I write.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, GO AWAY!**

* * *

"Hey Sakura, do you have health next?" I asked the bobbing cotton candy pink head next to me, which reminds me, I wonder if it's natural.

"No sorry I don't."

"Oh, I just thought I'd warn you that, health is well, a little bit iffy. Just keep your eyes closed most of the time and I think you'll be okay."

"Wait! What do you , this sucks; I better not have health with Kisame, that will really suck, like really bad. I walked down the hall and down some stairs into the basement. The room I was looking for was at the end of the hall way. I pushed open the door and I could smell old plastic models, deteriorating nutrition textbooks, and those little packets that you always get about mental health. I took a seat some where in the middle of the room and waited for class to start.

_~This bone's connected to…THAT BONE!~_

"Okay class, sit down." This old man with this weird white hair in a pony tail stood up in front of the class. On my left was Kisame and on my right was Hidan. This will definitely be a super-duper awesome class. Ugh, just shoot me.

"Hey Beansprout!" Seems my nickname is spreading. Kisame gave me a toothy grin. Maybe I can choke on a wad of paper.

"Leave me alone." I said flatly, I laid my head to face Hidan.

"So how does this whole health class thing work?" I asked him.

"It's sex-ed for the entire year, but you get this stupid little packet will all the shit we need to know for the finals." Damn.

"Are you serious?"

"Fuck, I'm serious as the sky is blue." I didn't lift my face from the desk; I wanted to bask in my misery. I adjusted the angle of my head so that I was facing the board. I started doodling on my notebook cover.

"Okay class, were going to watch a video today." I heard as every one in the class, except Kisame of course, groaned loudly. "That's enough, this video is educational."

"He's lying, believe it! Jiraiya is lying!" Naruto yelled loudly from behind me while pointing frantically at the old geezer, this is going to be a great class, and that was sarcastic by the way.

"Naruto shut up, I am not lying, this video is educational." For a second I could have sworn I heard him say some obscure sexual term, but I must have been hearing things.

I watched as Jiraiya slapped a tape into a VCR player. Man VCR? That stuff's old.

The tape started up and it was a cheesy video from like the 80s or something about the human reproduction system. After said video was done he went into detail on each reproductive part.

"That part is connected to the-" I felt warm hands cup my ears, effectively blocking out whatever the teacher was talking about. I looked to my right and saw that t was Hidan who so kindly covered my ears. He was starting intently at the board.

The teacher then handed us a work sheet and told us to read a book called make-out paradise. For a second I thought he might have been the author, but that would be crazy. Considering the title of the book, I was determined not to read it and instead searched up a summary online.

I held the book assigned to us in front of an abridged version of Oliver Twist. Of course I didn't understand it, despite the fact that it was abridged, I just hoped that it would make me look kind of smart.

I turned around and looked at Sasuke. "How'd you like the video?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Hn." Great the infamous Uchiha grunt, I wonder how far apart he and his brother are in age. You know now that I think of it, I'm not quite sure what grade every one is in.

"Hey Sasuke, what grade are you in?"

"10th." Okay so he's my age.

"What about your brother?"

"11th."

"Are Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten in 10th too?" I asked.

"Tenten's in 11th, along with Neji. The rest though are in 10th."

"And the rest of my dorm?"

"11th." Deidara's older than me? Oh come on! I thought I'd be better than him in that sense at least. I turned around grumpily and slouched in my seat and turned back to my book. I read for a few more minutes and looked up at the clock just as the bell rang. I stood up slowly and stretch out y arms, careful not to ht anyone in the face, not that my arms are really long enough to do that anyways. My ext class was a study hall, what a perfect way to end the day. I looked down at the roo number and realized that was heading back to the art room.

I dropped my stuff at a small table just before the back of the room. I whipped out my trusty notebook and started doodling on the cover. By the look of how much I doodle on my note book covers, I won't be able to tell which class they belong to eventually. I looked up as I saw feet shuffling into the room and watched as Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi walked in to the room and sat in the very back. I don't know, I still feel bad about calling Deidara girly, I don't really like hurting people, I only just say stuff to piss them off. Whatever I apologized and he said fine, or well 'hm' but I think it means fine.

I pulled out my book and started to read, but was bothered by a note hitting the back of my head. I picked it up and looked at the childish handwriting.

'Tobi says hi!'

There was a cutesy little face made to look like Tobi's mask after it. I flipped it over and in very clear, semi-angular, all capitals, hand writing was written:

'Tobi made me give this to you -Deidara' Grr, two people can play that game! I wrote a reply back on the note in scribble-y handwriting, almost like a doctor's, except not as pretty. I was feeling like a bad ass and just wrote a frown-y face. No words for this chick. I crumpled up the note and threw it back to Deidara who swiftly caught it. He read the note and made that weird pissed off face again. I watched as he wrote something else down and threw it back to me.

'Stupid.' I read, wrote my response and threw it back.

'Arrogant.'

And it continued like that for a little while.

'Short.'

'Dumb blonde.'

'Purple eyebrows.' Of course my my eyebrows are going to be purple, my hair is purple.

'Ugly.' Okay so maybe I'm lying a little when I say that, but I'll ever let him no that.

'I had a girlfriend you know.'

'With that personality. Ha, great joke.'

''Bet you never had a boyfriend, yeah?'

'So at least I'm not a man whore'. Hey I'm running out of ideas okay. There are only so many ways I can insult him.

'Who said I was?'

'I'm not talking to you.'

'Then don't throw the note back.'

'Fine.'

'Okay.'

'I said I wasn't talking to you!'

'You're the one throwing the note back.'

'Shut up!'

'You're still throwing the note.' I took my cheapest block eraser and drew a face with its tongue sticking out in the side opposite the brand name, and then I wrapped it in inside the note and chucked it back.

"Ow!" Haha looser that's what you get!

"No talking." Man today is just not his lucky day.

I watched as he unwrap the note, he took the eraser and the note and shoved it into his dark grey jeans. I wonder what he's saving it for. I went back to doodling and accidentally knocked over my pen.

"Crap." I bent forward to pick it up and I felt something skim the top of my head. I heard a thump and then looked up to see Ino rubbing the back of her "pretty" little head, she stared down at the eraser and then back up at me, I pretended to look absorbed in my book while Deidara and Sasori did the same.

"Ms. Mitarashi, I have a headache, can you escort me to the nurse's office?" Ino asked in the toxically sweet voice. The teacher got up, no hesitation, and brought her out into the hall. I started laughing as I picked up the little pink eraser and looked at what was scrawled in that angular handwriting.

'Loser' Yep, I'm definitely the loser here. In his dreams maybe.


	12. Miharu the super stalker, in a dress?

**Author's Note: Meh...**

**Disclaimer: Alrighty, considering you are this far in my story, chances are you like it, So you already know by now that I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Stretch!" I yelled as I got up to walk out of my study hall and started back on the glorious path to my couch in the dorm lounge. I stuffed the eraser branded with the word 'looser' into the pocket of my jeans and slung my backpack over my left shoulder.

"Hey Miharu wait up! I'm going to hang out in the cafe to do some homework, would you like to come?" I heard Sakura yell as she tried to catch up with me.

_~Miharu, the super stalker, in a dress?~_

"Yeah sure why not." I followed her down to the cafe and we sat at the usual table. Sakura took out her math textbook and started working quietly. Yay, I get to people watch, I love people watching. I watched Ino and her henchmen come in, buy a fancy 'artisan' water, and walk out. I watched Hinata come in and get some cranberry juice. Naruto came in and asked for ramen, but the lumber jack looking man said they weren't serving lunch any more and to go to some place called "Ichiraku's", Naruto started getting excited at the idea of their ramen and made a mad dash out of the cafe, so I think its safe to assume that that place is good. I had just started to do my homework when I looked up at Sakura.

"How come no one hates me, except Ino?" It's kind of made me curious.

"I don't know, I mean you tried to get to know us, I guess. The rest of your dorm always keeps to them selves." Ah well, nothing I can change about that. I finished the little bit of homework I had and waited for Sakura to finish hers.

"Sakura, wanna go people watch?" I asked uninterested, slightly bored.

"No, sorry I promised Hinata and Tenten I go to pick up a dress for the dance that's after the winter talent show. " Talent show? I know nothing about this talent show, sign me up I need to show 'em what I've got!

"Talent show, eh? Tell me more about this 'talent show' of yours." I gave her my best pair of pedophile eyebrows and she started to laugh at my failed attempt to be cool.

"Yeah, on Christmas Eve we have a formal talent show, every one is invited and afterward there is a dance. It's a lot of fun," Sakura's cheeks flushed slightly with a warm shade of pink. "I hope Sasuke asks me to dance."

"I'm going with you." I said flatly, not asking, but more like commanding.

"Sure, I'm sure you'll get along really well with Hinata and you already know Tenten," Sakura gave me her sweet smile and turned to close her books. "Ino was mumbling about getting hit in the head with an eraser last block," Haha, Blondie is more popular than he knows. "So she's in the nurses room. Which means, you get to come over a visit while we get ready!"

"Oh first I need to drop my stuff off back at my couch." I said hesitantly.

"Uh, I'm not so sure that's a good idea…" Sakura trailed off.

"It'll be fine, if any of them give you problems," I held up my tightly clenched left fist, "they'll have to deal with me!" Sakura just laughed nervously , and packed her stuff into her school bag. She put on a black wool pea coat and a cute little beanie. I walked out of the cafe and she followed me back to my dorm. A few minutes later…

"Open up!" I yelled loudly at the locked door. I desperately tried to twist the door knob, but it was locked.

"Tobi is going, please wait!" Tobi's too cute voiced rang from behind the door. A few seconds later he opened the door and moved aside so I could come in.

"There's someone else here, so don't even think of trying anything stupid." No one responded. I walked into the lounge and saw the one and only Deidara sitting on my couch with an open sketch book on his lap.

"Move. Now" I said flatly.

"No I can sit here if I want, yeah." Resist urge to punch him.

"I said move, this is my couch." He sat still and continued to ignore me. "Alright, I didn't want to have to do this." I said as I rolled up my sleeves. I grabbed my school bag, "I'll give you three seconds to move before I whack you into next week."

"Whatever, this couch is uncomfortable anyways." He said while getting up to move to the chair, I knew I'd scare him into submission. I happily sat down on the couch and Sakura nervously walked in and took a seat.

"Uh, is it safe for me to be here?"

"What do you mean?" I asked looking in her direction.

"I mean has the CDC cleared this place to be a bio-hazard or not?" She looked at the kitchen, obviously worried for her health.

"Oh that, well I've been fine so far, but in all honesty I'm not exactly sure." I looked into the kitchen and instantly felt like I needed to take a shower. I put my stuff down and looked through my bag for my cell phone. "Okay I'm done!" I stood up and grabbed my jacket, earmuffs, gloves and the scarf I haven't quiet yet returned to Hidan.

"Nice scarf." Sakura said happily.

"Thanks." I said absent minded. Sakura and I walked out and headed towards her dorm. We walked quickly along the asphalt path behind the school. I kicked a few rocks and felt a pang in my stomach as Sakura walked up to the door and prepared to knock.

"Hey, its Sakura!" She yelled while she knocked on the door, she pushed my aside with her hips. She put her finger up to her lips to quiet me. She scratched the back of her head when the door was opened.

"Hey! Sakura!" I recognized Tenten's voice. You have someone with you right?" She added in a whisper. It kind of looked like scratching her head was some sort of signal or something.

"Yeah, I invited Miharu to come along with us to the dress shop, she doesn't have a dress." Sakura replied quickly.

"Come in you guys, just make sure you don't walk past the kitchen, Ino's friends are in there." Sakura nodded and led me inside. The place was very nice. The walls were dark blue, and there was sand colored wood flooring.

"Man, your place is way cleaner than mine." I said astonished. Sakura merely giggled a little before leading me to her room with Tenten in pursuit. She opened the door to a lavender room with a silver bunk-bed inside. On her laptop sitting on the bottom bunk was Hinata, her long indigo hair tied up into an adorable ponytail.

"Hey Hinata, what are you up to?" Sakura called out. Hinata looked startled and her face flushed red as she slammed the lid to her laptop shut.

"Talking with Naruto are we?" Tenten asked teasingly. Hinata shook her head quickly, but we all know she was lying. "Haha come on were leaving!" Hinata put her laptop in its case and put on a pale blue coat with matching hat and gloves. We walked around the second floor while Sakura pointed out the other rooms. We sneaked back down stairs and out the door.

"Hey Sakura where are we going?" I said while we walked off the school grounds and onto the street a head of us.

"Downtown." Oh I've never been down town here before! I walked beside Tenten as we continued our journey.

After about half an hour of walking we waited at a bus stop for a few minutes. We got on and have a 10 minutes or so drive around the tall buildings. We got off at a bus stopped in front of this cute little boutique selling beautiful dresses, all of them a different color. We walked in and I heard this delicate little bell ring. I followed Tenten over to a rack with aqua dresses and watched as Sakura walked over towards the red and pink ones and Hinata drifted over toward the lavender dresses. I picked up a knee-length Alice Blue dress. It flared out from the waist in layers of soft chiffon. The empire waist had a delicate black ribbon tied around it and the silk strapless top had a sweetheart neckline. It's mine.

"I found my dress!" I yelled. All three of them looked at me with surprise.

"Already? You don't want to look at others?" Sakura questioned.

"No, I have my mind set on this one." I said confidently. "I'll wait for you guys and then we can go try them on." Every one nodded and continued to look for their dresses. "Hey you guys I'm going to be over here, I'm just going to look out the window." I said while wondering over to the display set up on the windowsill. I peaked between the dresses and saw Deidara and Sasori walk by and into the shop next door and I had the sudden urge to follow them. I told Sakura to watch my dress while I went over to check it out. I walked out and into the store next door, it was a simple little art supply shop. The sold supplies and finished pieces. I opened the door quietly, walked in and hid behind a rack of sculpted humming birds.

"Why do you feel the need to pick on her?" I heard Sasori ask. Yeah really why does he?

"I don't know it's fun hm."

"What made you guys hate each other?"

"It was a while back, I don't really remember it." I stopped paying attention to what I was doing and I accidentally knocked a figurine over, it hit the carpeted floor with a loud thud. "What was that, hm?" Dammit. I'm a looser. I saw Deidara walking towards the shelf I was at slowly, but there was no where for me to hide. Okay if I don't move maybe he won't notice me, sort of like Jurassic Park right? Wait, I know what to do I wound my pony tail around and wrapped Hidan's scarf into a turban to cover my hair. I took some sunglasses out of my pocket and slyly put them on my face, damn, I'm good. Deidara looked around the corner of the self and I was pretending to look at a particularly large humming bird, paying careful attention to keep my face from view.

"Ah it was nothing." The second he turned back to Sasori I sprinted out of the store as my turban was falling off. Sasori was pointing at me, but by the time Blondie turned around to look I was huffing and puffing in the dress shop.

"Miharu! What happened?" Sakura asked in a concerned voice.

"Ah its nothing!" I said with a grin plastered onto my face while rubbing the back of my head.

"Alright, well we got our dresses!" Sakura handed me my dress and I walked into one of the 4 changing rooms available. I took off my clothes except my underwear and bra and stepped into the already unzipped dress. I pulled it up and the silky layer of fabric that touched my skin was smooth. I zipped up the dress the best I could.

I twirled around in front of the tall mirror, admiring how the dress flared out to give me the illusion of the curves I didn't have. I let my hair hang to my waist and watched as it moved when I spun around. Damn, I look good in this.

"I'm done!" I yelled and I waited for every one else to be finished. I quickly put my scarf turban back on my had to give every one a kick out of it.

"Me too." Hinata said quietly.

"Me too!" Tenten and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"Okay, on the count of four we will all walk out." I said.

"Why four, why not three?" Tenten asked.

"Three's a stupid number. That's why." I straightened out my turban and was read to give my best performance.

"One." Stance ready. "Two" Turban secure. "Three" Put on glasses. "Four." Itch ankle. I opened the door and jumped out along with Tenten, Hinata shyly walked out while looking at her feet, and Sakura started doing model poses in the mirror.

Everyone turned and looked at me in my turban and started laughing, and I laughed along with them. We all surveyed our dresses. Sakura was wearing a light pink full bodied prom gown, complete with shimmery sparkles. Hinata had a simple lavender dress with cap sleeves, the dress didn't puff out and it hung straight down to her ankles. Tenten was wearing a chocolate brown dress, much like Hinata's except that it was knee length. We all fell to the ground laughing at each other, especially me and Sakura. I purchased my dress with the money my mom gave me for food, but if I play it smart and smooch off what ever food isn't a bio-hazard in the door I should be all set. We walked out of the store and headed back towards the bus stop. The entire way back we told jokes and shared the occasional embarrassing story. I know it's a bit soon to say this considering I've only been here for 2 days, but I think I found my new best friends.


	13. Operation: Renovation

**Author's Note: I don't even know why I always put these some times...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"Yoshizawa here, I got some in-tel. It's been almost two whole days and I haven't died yet, I think this mission might be a success, I'm not enjoying it, but I believe I will get a great reward for my generous sacrifice."

"Miharu, it's high school not some secret assassination mission!" I heard my mom yell from the other side of the phone. Man, she's such a kill joy!

_~Operation: Renovation~_

"Jeez Mom, you're no fun!" I whined into the phone while pacing around the bathroom in my b-e-a-utiful dress.

"Hurry up in there, hm!" God, he's impatient. I covered the microphone part of the phone with my hand.

"Shut up will you? I understand your hair is all important, but you're just going to have to wait until I'm done, got it?" I put the phone back to my mouth, "Sorry Mom, I need to go." I said apologetically and then hung up. I hopped out of my dress for the dance and put on a tank top and shorts. I looked in the mirror and changed my mind when I realized I was practically the only girl here. Yeah smart right? So instead I put on an obscure band t-shirt and some baggy grey lounge pants. I threw my hair up into a messy bun, and pinned my bangs back. I looked up at the clock. "Shit, it's eleven already? Glad I did my homework. I should be getting to be anyways." I said to my self as I stifled a yawn.

"Hurry up!" Deidara yelled from the other side of the door.

"Don't get your boxers in a knot, I'm going, sheesh!" I said and grabbed a hair brush, I put it to my mouth like a microphone. "Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!" I yelled into the hairbrush as I opened the door to Deidara holding a toothbrush. He was wearing red plaid pants and a plain black t-shirt. His hair was pulled into a loose ponytail at the base of his head. I pushed by him and stomped down the stairs and onto my couch. I pulled up my fuzzy blanket around my a fell asleep watching the Science Channel. I didn't really understand much that was on it, but it helped to put me to sleep.

The rest of the week until the weekend was actually surprisingly normal. Ino didn't try to pull and tactics to get me kicked out. Deidara kept the terrorizing to a minimum, and as usual Hidan also kept his shirt wearing to a minimum. The only thing I really did was my homework, eat, and sleep. Wednesday was kind of interesting though.

_~Wednesday~_

"Hey Sakura! Guess what?" I called out to Sakura on my way to science.

"What?" She asked, mildly curious.

"I found ten bucks!" I said waving a ten dollar bill in the air. Okay so maybe it wasn't that interesting, I just never find free money on the ground.

_~Friday, 2nd Block~_

"Hey, Yoshizawa? What the hell are you doing here?" Oh I don't know, what I'm supposed to do, like go to class.

"I'm going to history, like pretty much every one else in this hallway." I stared down at the nearly empty hallway that was slowly going into Kurenai's room. I said while looking up at him. Dammit, why am I so damn short!

"I'll be damned, well I'm sitting next to you." Wait he's in my class? Okay, so I'm not very observant.

"Yeah whatever." I said and walked into class. I took my seat next to Sakura and watched as Hidan swore at some freshman to move. Must be a smart freshman, I thought this was a sophomore/junior class, oh well.

I yanked out the homework we got from last class and turned towards Sakura, "Can you bring my paper up please?" I said sweetly. I watched as she handed her paper to Naruto. "Never mind." I felt someone take my paper out of my hand, and saw Hidan walking towards the desk to turn our homework in. "Sweet, thanks dude." He swore under his breath, in an endearing way I might add.

"So Sakura, did you read any good books lately?" I asked curiously. I'm not much of a reader, but I'm going to need something to do to keep my self entertain here.

"Oh, I don't remember what it was called, all I know it that the author's name was Anju Yoshizawa." That's my mamma! She must have pick it up at a grocery store or something nearby. My mom makes enough to get us by, but she's not a super popular author or anything.

"That's so cool!" Sakura said genuinely surprised. Hidan took his seat back next to me and put his hands behind his head, and guess what he did next. He took a nap.

"Hey dopey! Stay awake! You need to pay attention." But he didn't hear me, oh what ever I tried, I give up. Not my problem.

"Hidan, can you tell us how many female empresses Japan had?" I kicked him hard in the leg and he woke up startled.

"Eight!" He yelled absent minded.

"Oh, well, yes, that's correct. But next time, don't doze off, and you don't need to yell. We can all hear you" Wow, thought he would have got that wrong.

"How did you know the answer?" I asked extremely curious.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't remember anything." He said tiredly. Of course he was. The rest of history was generally boring. We did a work sheet, filled in some notes, and watched a short video.

On to lunch! Lunch was also really normal, I was starting to get worried. I sat with Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten at a small round table, I ate my lunch and all that good stuff. Yay, now I get to go to health. I was the first into class, and this time I came prepared with ear plugs, but it was a sub. God, he looks like kind of like Michael Jackson, except with this weird purple eyeliner. He had weird pasty white skin and long black hair, I'm officially nervous around him. It was so bad that I was actually happy when like twenty foot tall Kisame walked into the room. The only thing we had to do that period was to work on another work sheet, something about summarizing the first chapter of the book I didn't bother to read from last time.

That went by normally, er, as normal as health can get. Now, I get to go to my free period, which went by normal, except that Deidara and I got into another angry note fight. Stupid, he think he can insult me. Jerk.

"Excuse me class, I need to go to the washroom." Anko said. I watched I she went to the bathroom, then I grabbed my book and walked over to Deidara, he had this cocky smirk on his face. I picked up my History text book and brought it down on his head. Hard. He didn't throw another note at me that class.

You know, in honor that today went so well, I think I'm going to invite Hinata, Tenten and Sakura to help me fix up my room. As much as it pains me to say this, but I'm going to have to spend the money I was saving for that new stereo set I wanted. I mean, the school needs to provide me with basic furniture right? Like a bed, a desk, and a dresser right? Time to consult the handbook!

Once I got back to the dorm, I sat on my couch, and took out the school hand book I got before the year started. Okay so it was more like a few pieces of paper stapled together rather than a handbook. So I turned to the first page, and the first thing I read was "All basic furniture will be provided by the school department. Basic furniture includes: A bed, a mattress, two pillows, a dresser, a desk, and a spinney chair." Okay so maybe it didn't say spinney, but you get the idea. I rolled up that handbook, got on my winter clothes and marched out of our building like I was hot stuff.

I went into school building and walked up to the main office.

"I want my free furniture." I said flatly, the secretary from two days ago, Shizune if you don't remember, walked up to the desk and said,

"Okay, yes, just go see a janitor, and they should be able to help you out." She gave me a polite smile and returned back to her work. I marched down the hall and went to the nearest janitor's closet. I banged hard on the door. Short story even shorter, he brought the furniture up to the door, and left it outside.

"You're not going to bring it in?" I asked.

"No, it's filthy in there. I'm not risking my health, forget it." Well, isn't he useful.

I went back and walked over to the cafe where Sakura normally does her homework.

"Yo Sakura! Wanna help a girl out?" I said when I sat next to her.

"Yeah sure what do you need?" She said, not taking her eyes of her book.

"I need to clean out the hell hole of a room that I am supposed to sleep in. I'd stay on the couch, but there is absolutely no privacy with those things."

"Yeah sure, I just need to go bring this back and get Hinata and Tenten." She packed her books and went to her dorm, she came back ten minutes later with Hinata and Tenten in tow.

"Now were going to the hardware store, they got to have some heavy duty cleaners there." I yelled and pointed toward the doors. We started on our trek out and we when through those big doors that are always at fancy schools.

"So Miharu, is there any reason why you felt like doing this today?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Nope, absolutely no reason, I knew it needed to be done, and I felt that today was the best day." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'm intent on getting this room to look good, and nothing is going to stop me. I think I'm going to paint my room dark purple." Neither Sakura, Hinata, or Tenten gave any objection. "So what were going to need to do, if you don't mind, is to really clean up everything. Including that kitchen. I know you probably don't want to, but if we don't I'm going to end up catching some kind of disease, and if you look at it, its really only the floor and counters and the table that need to be cleaned, so its not so bad, and for some reason the bathroom is always clean, so we don't need to worry about that, thankfully." I looked down at the scab on my wrist and tried hard not to scratch it. I started blowing on it until we reached the bus stop. We all sat down on the bus and I looked over at the schedule. A 10 minute wait isn't so bad.

"So, you guys watch any interesting movies?" I asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Well, that's boring. Any good TV shows?" They still nodded their heads. We sat out the rest of the wait for the bus in silence. The bus pulled up with a screech and the three of us climbed on. The bus was nearly empty except for a few adult. The four of us took seats way in the back.

"So, you guys excited for the dance?" Sakura said.

"Eh, I'm not sure, last year wasn't too fun. The talent show was rigged and Ino bossed everyone around. I just don't want the same thing to happen this year." Tenten said.

"Ah I'll just show Ino who's boss." I said jokingly while flexing my flat squishy bicep.

"Good luck with that haha." Sakura joked. A few minutes later the bus stopped at out stop and we got off. We continued walking on the path to the hardware store and got there about 5 minutes later. I jumped on the rubber mat to open up the automatic doors. I walked in and was amazed at how high the ceiling was. I pranced over to a large display with a plethora of paint swatches on it. I grabbed a purple one, eyed the color, and put it back.

"Too bright, I want something more grayish." I grabbed another paint swatch, and it was just the right color. I brought the swatch to a worker, asked for a gallon and he said he'd have the paint out in a few minutes.

"Miharu, I'm n-not very good at painting." Hinata said quietly. I patted her on the back, she's just so adorable.

"Aw you're so cute!" I squealed "Haha, it's not hard, you take the roller, and go up and down," I said while making the motion with both of my hands. "I swear, its really easy!"

"Here's your paint, that'll be 30 dollars." Wow, okay that's a lot. It better be worth it.

"Thanks." I said flatly and gave him 40 dollars, I got my change back, and stuffed it deep within my pocket. I handed the gallon to Sakura.

"Hey why aren't you carrying this?" Sakura asked. We walked out of the hardware store and into the parking lot. I looked around and noticed a department store right next door.

"I'm going to buy some sheets and heavy duty cleaner." I walked quickly into the department store. It had that generic department store smell. I walked through isles of bath towel and curtains before getting to the bed spreads and sheets. I looked around at what was cheapest and settled on a plain white sheet set and some pillow cases along with a dark grey comforter. I made a quick stop by the house hold cleaners but none of them looked like they would cut it. I instead grabbed a gallon of bleach, some heavy duty scrub brushes, and scouring pads. I walked up to the counter to pay for my stuff. I handed the cashier my money and shoved the change into my pocket. I started walking out with my bangs in hand and in the direction of the bus stop. Tenten stopped walking and I looked back at her.

"Don't you need some paint rollers?" Tenten asked, yes actually I did.

"I uh need to pee." I said while running in place. I handed my bags to Tenten and Hinata and made a mad dash to the hardware store to buy some. I walked back in and went through isles of cable ties, massive spools of appliance specific wire and finally to the painting supplies. I grabbed 4 rollers, some paint brushes, and some painter's tape. I paid for my stuff and walked out. Unfortunately I was starting to run low on money. I guess that new stereo will have to wait. I walked out of the store and back to Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata. We started walking towards the bus stop.

"So you forgot to buy some?" Sakura asked as we crossed the street to get to the bus stop that goes in the opposite direction.

"No, what are you talking about, I always had this." I said unconvincingly.

"Sure you did." Sakura said skeptically. We rode the bus back and walked towards the school and then walked back towards my dorm.

"Open up!" I yelled while kicking the door. Silence. "Open the door or I'm kicking it down!" I had been waiting out side of this damn door for five minutes. "Hey Deidara, I know you're in there, open the door!" I yelled. I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"M-Miharu, this sign was on t-the side of the house." Hinata said quietly while holding up a sticky note that said "Gone, be back around 7". Great it's only 5. I have to wait two hours to get in? Oh I know! I'll break my self in! I don't think that's illegal, right? Right.

"Alright, well, we're breaking in!" I said while walking to the back side of the house.

"Hey, are we even allowed to do that?" Tenten grabbed my shoulder to stop me.

"I'm not sure, but were going to find out." I said as I walked away. At the back side of the house I saw an unlocked window, I think it's the one that went to the dining room. I walked up to the window and looked for a crack that I could get my fingers in. "Shoot, I can't get a grip on it!" I yelled. I spit on my hands and tried to slide the cold window up. "Go up dammit!" I looked inside the window and saw Tenten walking around inside "Dude, what are you a ninja?" I yelled

"The door was unlocked, you didn't even turn the doorknob hard enough." Oh I knew that, I was just testing her observatory skills.

"Well open the window then!" I yelled

"Just use the front door." She replied.

"No, going through the window is more fun!" I yelled. Tenten reluctantly opened the window and I climbed through while Sakura and Hinata walked around to the other side to go through the now open front door.

"Okay, so now that were all set, I think we should work on the kitchen, that way the paint in the bedroom will have time to dry." I pulled out the gallon of bleach from the bag and the scrub brushes. I rolled up my pants and opened it up. I waited for Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata to do the same. I poured the bleach on the floor and grabbed a scrub brush. I started scrubbing and the good news was that the floor turned back to its normal white quite easily. The bad things was that it left this weird gunk that I'd need to wipe up after we were done. Everyone started scrubbing and pretty soon the floors were clean. I tossed them the scouring pads and we moved onto the counter and the sink I poured bleach on the counters too. Basically, every flat surface had bleach on it some where. Some how, Tenten managed to use a bobby pin to move the latch around in the microwave to that it'd stay closed on it's own. I grabbed a mop out from behind the refrigerator and filled the sink up with water and a tiny bit of bleach. I went over the floor again to get the gunk that the scrub brushes left behind. I passed out rags I found in a drawer and we wiped up the rest of the bleach. Even though we picked up as much as we could, it still smelled like a bleach factory in the kitchen/dining room so I opened up the windows. The living room wasn't bad so I just picked up the trash and vacuumed it up a little. I stood next to the couch and admired how clean the kitchen looked. I found an unopened can of instant coffee and made some for everyone.

"Awesome job! That didn't take long at all!" I said excitedly. "We're almost done. All we have left is my room. "Hey you guys, this is going to sound kind of weird, but is there anyways you could move the dumpster to below my bedroom window?"

"Uh why?" Sakura asked.

"Come, I'll show you." I walked up stairs to lead the way for Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura. I opened my dreaded bedroom door and let Sakura soak in just how disgusting this room was.

"Yeah," Sakura said "Tenten and I will try to move it. It's not far off anyway. We probably only need to move it 20 or so feet." That's nice and convenient. Tenten and Sakura walked outside to move the dumpster. I wrapped a bandana around my face and stood in my war stance.

"Operation: Renovation has begun." This should be fun.


	14. Operation: Renovation Part 2

**Author's Note: I would like to think the people that reviewed and favorited my story so far, you guys totally make my day :) Oh, I just thought I'd warn you guys that eating and orange flavored Popsicle after chewing spearmint gum is just as bad as orange juice after brushing you teeth. Moral of the story: Don't do it.**

**Disclaimer: There is something telling me that you want another one? Just go back to chapter 5 and read that one or something.**

* * *

"What the hell is that fucking smell, did the Clorox plant change locations or something?" Hidan yelled as he walked into the kitchen. Sakura and I had just finished throwing all the trash bags into the dumpster below my window. Thankfully none of them exploded. Hinata and Tenten had worked on getting the dishes down and washing them.

"Tobi's nose burns!" Oh it's not that bad. You get used to it after like after an hour. Okay in all honesty, I still wasn't used to it. I started walking around like an astronaut and made what I believed to be futuristic space noises. I felt something hit the back of my head.

"Miharu! Stop fooling around we need to clean up." Sakura said slightly frustrated. Okay I'm done I swear.

_~Operation: Renovation Part 2~_

"Sir, yes, ma'am!" I yelled while giving Sakura my best two-fingered salute. Sakura just took a deep sigh and started sweeping the floor. "Yes, I know I'm a hopeless case of awesome." I said jokingly. After everything was cleared off the floor, I washed it with a mix of bleach and tap water to disinfect it. I went downstairs to grab the mop and saw Tenten and Hinata at the kitchen table.

"You guys are done already?" I asked in shock while holding the wet mop in my left hand.

"Yeah, most of the dishes were paper plates and Styrofoam cups, so all we had to do was walk out back to throw it out. We decided to take a break and wait until you were done." Tenten said. I looked over at Hinata and watched her twiddle with her fingers before taking a sip of water from a clear plastic cup.

"Oh that cool, well, we're almost done, so come up in a few minutes." I hopped up the stairs and into my room I held the mop in both hands and slapped it onto my floor and moved it across the floor in wide arcs. After I was done the dark wood floor looked a little bit brighter and shinier. I stood in the door way and looked at the completely empty room. The bleach white walls were plain, and the floor was empty. I grabbed the painting supplies from down stairs and set them on the floor. I laid down some garbage bags along the edge of the wall. I looked over my shoulder as Hinata and Tenten walked in.

"Can you start taping whatever needs to be taped up?" I asked as I threw the roll of painter's tape tape at Tenten. She swiftly caught it.

"Sure thing." There wasn't much to tape so that went by quickly. I used a screwdriver I had found downstairs to crack open the first can of paint. I looked at the medium shade purple swirled with streaks of a darker purple. The guy at the hardware store didn't mix it very well.

"Ehem." I heard someone clear their throat from the doorway.

"Please not be Blondie, please not be Blondie." I muttered under my breath over and over as I slowly turned around.

"You're having a fucking party and you didn't invite me?" I loosed up at the sound of Hidan swearing, it oddly comforted me. Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata stiffened up and stared blankly at him, almost like they were scared.

"Haha yeah actually I am, would you care to help me paint my room?" I said in my infamous British accent, that quiet frankly, sucks.

"Damn, I wish I could, but I have homework. Wait, what the hell am I saying? I never do my homework. Sure, I guess I'll help." He gave me that goofy grin of his and started mixing the paint with the screwdriver.

"I don't think that's very effective you know." I said while holing a ruler I found some where under the couch in the lounge a few days ago. Hidan grabbed the ruler with out saying anything and continued to mix the paint. When he was done I poured some of it into a paint tray and stuck my roller in and watched as it got saturated with the purple paint, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten did, nervously, the same.

"Hey, can you do me a favor and grab the furniture that the janitor left outside?"

"You owe me." Hidan said as he walked out of my room to grab everything. I showed Hinata how to paint, moving the roller in a 'W' shape and filling in the blank spots afterward. I watched as Hidan made several trips to bring everything in. Yep, I definitely owe him. We were half way done painting the small room when Hidan started putting stuff together.

"I don't fucking understand this, dammit!" Hidan yelled in frustration at the instruction manual. "Hey! Deidara, you're good with manuals right? Come here!" He shouted out the door, I ran over to go strangle him.

"No! Don't do that!" I yelled, scrambling to get up and wring Hidan's neck. I don't care how good jerk face is with manuals; he's not coming into my room. I frantically looked around to find a place for my paint roller. I ran over to the paint tray and dropped in the roller. I ran to the door, but it was too late.

"What, hm?" Blondie said leaning on the doorway, acting like he's all cool.

"No! Leave! Be gone from this sanctuary Satan!" I yelled while crossing my fingers in front of him, but he ignored me.

"I don't understand this damn manual, help me out would you?"

"Five bucks." Blondie said flatly.

"I'm not giving you five fucking bucks to put this thing together, I'll just figure it out my self dammit!" Hidan said frustrated, he sat back down on the floor next to the box for my bed and then started turning the manual every different direction. Hidan got up and walked to the laughing blonde "All I have on me is four." He said, giving up.

"Good enough, yeah." Blondie said while Hidan grabbed the 3 ones, three quarters, a nickel and two dimes out of his pocket. Blondie counted the change and stuffed it in his pocket. I grabbed my paint roller and continued to paint. With all the people in the room the temperature was starting to rise noticeably

"Dammit, its hot in here!" Hidan said annoyed. Please keep your shirt on. I covered my eyes, but peaked through my fingers. Hidan took his shirt off, but he had a tank top underneath, thank the lord, and oh boys oh boys did he have some nice arms! Okay, now before I start gushing I'm going to change the topic.

"So uh how's the weather?" I asked, failing miserably to break the tension.

"Shit, it's ridiculous, I hate the cold." Hm, well I know how to fix that. Wear shirt. You know he seems to be pretty dense at times. I continued to paint with Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata, we finished up the job just as my bed was put together. I started to put the sheets on the small twin sized bed. I made the bed and watched at Blondie put together the dresser. Now that we're done with the paint, I'm not exactly sure what there's left to do.

"Paint fight!" I yelled while I dipped my finger in the left over paint. I ran up to Tenten and wiped my finger across her cheek

"What was that for?" She asked trying to look down at her face.

"I'm bored!" I turned around to get more paint on my hand when I felt a hand touch my arm.

"Haha got you!" Sakura yelled as she rubbed her fingers across my arm.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "Well take this!" I stuck my entire palm in the gooey paint and smeared I up and down Sakura's arm. We continued our crazy paint fight, despite the fact that Hidan and Deidara had looked at us like we were on drugs, and not the good kind. By the time we finished with out fight, Deidara had already put together the rest of the furniture and had walked out quickly afterward. Hidan left not long after.

"Okay, guys," I said huffing and puffing after I stopped running. I put my hands on my knees and looked up at Sakura and Tenten. "You win." We looked at our arms and hands and laugh a little, it looked like I was like some alien or something, and all of my arms were purple. Sakura, Tenten and I walked to the bathroom to wash the paint off, while Hinata followed to just hang around I guess. She must be scared of Hidan and Deidara, although I don't blame her; they are pretty scary before you get to know them. All four of us crowded around the sink and vigorously scrubbed our hands and arms. Tenten didn't seem to be getting anywhere considering that she some how got paint on her legs.

"I'm using the shower." Tenten said and undressed down to a tank top and underwear. I heard a squeak, a familiar squeak.

"Wait!" I yelled while diving towards the shower. I threw Tenten a towel, and yanked open the curtain, and again, for the second time this week was Tobi, playing with a rubber duck.

"Tobi..." I said, my eye twitching in frustration. Tobi scrambled to get out of the bathroom and slammed the door on the way out, all while yelling 'Tobi's a good boy, don't hit Tobi!'.

"Uh, that's not exactly normal you know, I don't know any teenage boys that do that." Tenten said, slightly disturbed.

"Ha-ha don't worry about it, he does that a lot. You just need to check before you get undressed." I said.

"Oh, okay, now I'm going to use the shower." Tenten stepped into the shower, finished undressing I assume, and started to wash off the paint.

"Hey Miharu, do you know if someone is going to ask you to the dance?" Sakura asked while eying her now purple fingernails.

"Wait someone is supposed to ask me? I've only been here since Monday right?" I said while counting back on my fingers.

"Uh, duh! It's a dance silly, you need a date! Don't worry, I got a plan!" I do not like the sounds of this…


	15. Closets and, OH GOD NOT THE MAKEUP!

**Author's Note: HEY! LOOK WHO'S BACK! I've missed you guys so much! I'm sorry for not updating in so long, I hope you forgive me. This chapter was pontifically fueled by ramen, hot peppers and Gatorade!**

**Disclaimer: Go. Away. To chapter three specifically. (I feel like I'm always referring you guys to chapter 3)**

* * *

"PUT ME DOWN! NOW! I command you! If you put me down now, I shall spare your measly life!" I yelled, only sort of kidding.

"M-Miharu?" Hinata asked shyly, as always.

"Yes...?" The tone in Hinata's voice hinted that there was something crucial that I didn't know about this situation.

"Um-" She started while pulling on the hem of her shirt and tapping her toes together. "S-Sakura is a black belt in karate." She continued to look at the ground nervously, as if she expected me to get mad at her.

"Oh uh did I say that? It was um, my other personality taking over, yeah that's what it was." I said with extreme hesitation. I waited to hear Sakura's reaction but she just chuckled. It might have been just me, but it sounded a little too murderous for a girl in a skirt.

_~Closets and OH GOD, NOT THE MAKEUP!~_

"That's what I thought." She said with a snob-ish tone to her voice. It's getting late anyways, curfew is in like half an hour.

I stared in at the ground as I was carried away on the back of a 10th grade karate black belt, you know now that I think of it… how the hell did I end up in this situation?

_~ Start flashback~_

"Uh, duh! It's a dance silly, you need a date! Don't worry, I got a plan!" Sakura said evilly.

"Sakura, last time you had a plan, you got the new girl in trouble with Ino remember? Then her parents had to pick her up and transfer her to another school."

"What? Oh no, you're not going to get me kicked out, my mom will kill me!" I ran towards the toilet and picked picked up the plunger. I don't know what this has been in exactly, and I am not willing to find out. I held it out in front of me like I was fencing. "Back! Back, I say!" I held out my right arm behind me and flung around the plunger successfully moving Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata out of my way. I stood in front of the bathroom door and laughed manically. "I have won, again! You'll never get me alive!" I opened the door and ran into a fairly solid object.

"What do you think you're doing with that plunger, hm?" I put the plunger down and stared towards the sky in defeat.

"Then the clouds opened up and God said, I hate you Miharu." I hung my head in shame and I felt Deidara wrap his arms around my waist. Whoa, what's going on. I'm not exactly okay with this. I tensed up. He lifted me up and over his shoulder. I should eat more donuts. I don't weigh enough. I looked at the bathroom tiles as he walked over to Sakura.

"Okay where do you want her, hm?" I pounded my fists on his back.

"Let me down you green-sickness carrion!" Thumbs up for the Shakespearean insult, courtesy of Romeo and Juliet. Deidara ignored my insult entirely. Curse you and your thick head!

"U-uh just put her on my shoulder." I heard Sakura say hesitantly. With that final word, I was transferred over to Sakura's shoulder.

"I hate you, I hope you know that." I said while pouting and looking at him from Sakura's shoulder.

"Oh trust me, I know, hm." He said with a smirk and sarcastically waved good by as Sakura walked off with me.

_~End Flashback~_

I looked at the ground, half bored, half terrified. I don't know what Sakura is going to do, and I'm not quite sure I want to know.

"Okay Miharu, you're going to listen to everything I say and follow my instructions right?"

"Sir, yes, 'mam!" Sakura took a deep sigh and continued walking. She walked up to the door of her dorm and opened the door without knocking. She brought me up the stairs, and might I mention this was slightly painful considering my head hit the railing several times.

"Oops, my bad, sorry Miharu." Sakura said insincerely. I growled slightly. She opened up the door to her room, and sat me down on the lower bed of the set of bunk beds. "Move, and you'll regret it." She said seriously. Alright, so I'm not going to move any time soon.

"Okay girls. "Operation: Get Miharu A Date" is underway." Sakura said while looking at Hinata and Tenten.

"Hey you guys, I just remembered, I have an appointment for my uh arm, yeah my arm, its getting infected, its really nasty and all."

"Mhm, yeah sure, which is exactly why the scab is peeling off." Sakura replied sarcastically. Damn, I'm out of luck, looks like I'm just going to have to tough through this one. "Okay! Miharu, first order of business, do you like anyone? For the record, Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji are officially off limits as date material." I'm not going to ask why, but I'm pretty sure the answer to that is obvious.

"I've been here since Monday. How do you except me to like someone in that short period of time?" I don't know, maybe it's just me being a tight ass.

"Yes, it's you being a tight ass." That was kind of creepy, but okay. "Between you and me, you have the hots for Hidan, and I won't judge you based on that."

"Wait, what? Hold your panties, don't get your horses in a knot. I do not like him that way." Sakura looked at me in disbelief.

"Miharu, you're turning red. You like him, even if you don't know it." So now I'm being told what I subconsciously think, I mean he is pretty cute and- no you're giving into the enemy, enough!

"You're bluffing!" Sakura pulled out a mirror and must have been imagining it because I looked normal colored.

"It's 'cause I'm allergic to utter stupidity." and I starred at Sakura, she ignored me and continued on.

"Just sit on the bed and hold still." Sakura grabbed an eyeliner pencil and started towards my face, she stopped abruptly when she heard a loud clank coming from the kitchen. She quickly put down the pencil and yanked my arm to have me stand up, I watched as Tenten opened the closet door and Sakura pushed me it, violently. I hit the wall of her closet with a loud thud. "Sorry!" Sakura whispered.

I watched through a crack between the door and the door frame. Sakura sat on the bed with Tenten and Hinata and they started talking nonsense about the dance. A few seconds later and I heard the door open violently. Ino stormed in, hands on her hips and looked at Sakura straight in the eye.

"What's going on here?" I scrambled to move to the other side of the closet, I unfolded a blanket, curled up into and ball and then spread it across me, and as I'm sure you all know, when you need to hide and you get under a blanket, you suddenly get out of breath and it seems like your breathing is louder than a jet taking off.

"Nothing, were just planning for the dance." I heard no nervousness in Sakura's voice, but Ino's hesitation in a response told me that she was suspicious. I heard shifting feet and a weight leaning on the closet door.

"You wouldn't mind if I looked in your closet then would you?" Ino asked slyly.

"No, of course not." I held my breath as I heard the doorknob twisting. I felt a small rush of cold air as Ino yanked the door open. She kicked a pile of blanket only a few inches from my feet and shut the door again, she gave an overly dramatic sigh and I assume she walked out. It was a few moments before the door opened again. "That was really close." Sakura said, sounding as if she was holding her breath. I walked slowly and quietly back to the bed and Sakura sat next to me, along with Tenten and Hinata. "Okay, so maybe bringing you here was a bad idea." You think?

"You think?" Hey, I speak my mind; don't knock it till you try it.

"How are we going to get you out of here?" Tenten said worried "Ino is on guard now, and were on the second floor."

"Do you think the second floor has ever stopped me?" I scoffed "This is nothing, just get me some sheets." Hinata walked over to the closet and grabbed three sheets, and I helped her knot them together. Hinata, Tenten and Sakura grabbed onto one end while I threw the other out the window. I sat on the windowsill and looked down at the ground, which actually seemed kind of sort of really far away. I gave them a two-fingered salute and hopped out the window, holding on tightly to the sheet. I slowly started to work my way down when I looked at the pathway leading to the other dorms and saw Hidan walking and whistling a tune. He looked at me, and his whistling slowly stopped and he waved obnoxiously at me.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing over there? Spying?" He yelled, quite loudly. I was 3/4 down the building when Sakura starting talking to me again

"Hey, get him to shut up, we're going to get caught!" I looked up and saw Sakura looking out the window, Tenten walked over too, and I heard a little whimper that came from Hinata. Uh-oh, she's the only one holding the rope. I heard a little gasp and I felt my stomach go through my chest as I fell down about 5 feet, and let me tell you, I felt it.

"Ow! That hurt! Hinata, if I didn't like you so much I would have killed you for that!" I tried to stand up but just fell over. My ankle hurts like nobody's business.

"I'm so s-sorry Miharu, it's all m-my fault." I heard Hinata say while freaking out a little, she turned pink and then passed out.

"Hey Yoshizawa, you okay?" I heard Hidan yell as he walked over towards me. I looked up at the window towards Sakura, Hinata and Tenten starring at me, and then Tenten who had burst out laughing at me and fell out of my view.

"Oh I'm fine it's nothing, really." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Okay then, if its nothing come take a walk with me back to the door." Seriously? There is no way I'm going to be able to fake this.

"I can't, I just realized that there's an ancient relic buried under the ground here and I need to dig it up or the entire school will be cursed."

"It's already is cursed, we have Tsunade for a fucking principal. Okay, now get the hell off the ground." Defeated.

"Fine you win, I think I just hit my ankle the wrong way, I can walk it off." I got up and walked towards Hidan and stumbled twice.

"Come on, Miharu," He walked over towards me and picked my up easily, one arm being my shoulder and the other under my knees. "You know you can't walk, stupid." He said with a chuckle.

"This isn't necessary." I said fidgeting out of embarrassment. I could feel my face flush slightly and turned away from him. Thankfully it was dark and he couldn't see that.

"Dammit, don't worry about it, okay?" He said seriously. I could feel the pain in my ankle start to subside slowly, but think it would still take a few hours to be able to walk on.

He unfortunately decided to take the long way around and we passed by a ton of people heading back towards their dorms as curfew approached

"Er, thanks?" I said kind of nervously. Wait, the Great Miharu nervous? Bah! What's blasphemy!

"Don't mention it." He mumbled as he walked up the stairs. I walked slowly to the couch trying to stretch out my ankle. I took out the old laptop that my mom gave me, the screen was dirty, and the paint on the outside was wearing off on the corners. I opened it up, and waited five minutes for the desktop to load, then I opened up the schools e-mail service.

"Oh friend request, from Sakura..." I clicked okay and waited for the computer to load.

"Miharu, what do you think you're doing! I heard what happened outside of the school! Don't think you can keep it a secret from me!"

"Holy shit! My laptop is freaking possessed!" I flung my open laptop onto the floor, kind of hard, but not hard enough to do any damage.

"It's not possessed stupid, it's called voice chat, hm." Deidara mumbled, walking by with his arms full of junk food and a doughnut hanging out of his mouth.

"Did I ask you?" He walked away slowly. "That's what I thought! Just keep on walking!" I picked up a ruler off the ground. I poked and prodded at the keyboard checking to see if a demonic entity would fly out of the screen. For future reference though, nothing did actually fly out. "Sakura, are you still there?" I asked hesitantly.

"M-Miharu, she went to go look for Sasuke before curfew s-sets in, but she told me when s-she gets back that you have s-some explaining to do..." I heard Hinata say nervously.

"Uh-oh..." This could end very very badly...


	16. Sweat Is Now A Skin Condition

**Author's Note: After unsuccessfully participating in National Novel Writing Month, I'm back with a ton of ideas! And I am so so so happy that I have people to share them with! You guys are really awesome and it means so much to me to know that people like what I write.**

**P.s. I apologize for this chapter being kind of short, I'm at my grandfather's stealing Internet and I only have a certain amount of time.**

**Disclaimer: (Silence) You know...**

* * *

"Hey! I heard that you were totally making out with Hidan on the way back to your dorm and then you punched Ino in the left boob! Why didn't you tell me first?"

_~Sweat Is Now A Skin Condition~_

I had been waiting at my laptop for Sakura to get back, while eating a snack cake I found under the couch. Hey I heard someone say once that they like never go bad, and this one tasted just fine to me.

"Sakura, what are you talking about? I didn't punch Ino in the boob." I said while throwing the wrapper to my cake behind me.

"Ah! But you don't deny making out with Hidan!" She accused. I slapped my face.

"Dude, I don't have headphones shut up, everyone can hear you, and for the record I didn't make out with Hidan." I said impatiently while looking around me.

"Who the fuck made out with me?" Uh oh, I have a lot of explaining to do. I saw Hidan walk around form behind the couch with a coffee mug in his hand and a doughnut hanging out of his mouth. I looked up at him and give him a goofy grin.

"Oh nothing it was just a rumor that said someone baked off with you, you know like a bake-off, they have those on TV. I mean it's not like you'd bake though so…" I trailed off and rubbed my ears.

"How do you know I don't bake?" Dammit, he needs to put a shirt on or something, I mean don't get me wrong, it's a great thing to look at, but damn I can't focus.

"It's nothing you just seem too man- I mean you know what, forget I ever said anything." I looked back at my computer screen and heard Sakura giggling along with Tenten in the background, and when I get a hold of both of them I'm going to wring their necks. Hidan finished chewing on his doughnut and walked upstairs.

"You guys are going to get me into a sticky mess if you don't cut it out." I scolded the both of them, especially Sakura.

"Doesn't matter. Either way we're going to find you a date for that dance." I slapped my palm on my forehead and shook my head disapprovingly. I don't know why she doesn't get that I don't want a date.

"Dude, I don't want a date, I hardly know anyone!" I yelled into the computer's dinky microphone. I heard a few bedroom doors from upstairs open and realized that I needed to be quieter. "I don't need a date!' I repeated in a whisper.

"Get a date in one week or I'm going to set you up with bug boy, whether you like it or not." Bug boy? It sounded familiar but for some reason I don't recognize the name. Sakura must have noticed my lack of a response and started explaining. "Bug boy? Shino? He's obsessed with bugs, I could have sworn I already told you this." Maybe she did and I just wasn't listening. "I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to show up with everyone thinking you're going with Shino." Sakura is a very devious woman.

"Fine, you have a deal. I'm going to find a date, and you won't be able to set me up with Shino. For the record, when do people normally start getting dates?" I asked curiously, hoping that there was still some time for me, the dance was in 2 weeks.

"Well normally, people start asking the first week of school, which is in August. Anyone who's anyone has a date, and unsurprisingly your dorm showed up last year, everyone without a date. Except the orange haired guy, but that's because he was with someone else in your dorm." I was screwed. It's either go out with someone here, or go with bug-boy, neither of which seemed pleasant.

"Are you kidding me? You can't honestly expect me to find a date this close to the dance can you?" I was beginning to get frustrated.

"Yes, I can, you're Miharu aren't you?" Hey she's right, I am Miharu! I can do anything I set my mind to!

"Thanks Sakura!" I said, my confidence temporarily boosted. I closed my laptop lid, effectively ending our conversation. I hopped off my couch and skipped up the stairs into the bathroom. I opened the shower curtain and ran the tub. I poured some bubble bath I found in the closet and watched the bubbles nearly spill off the sides of the tub. I slipped in my foot, and then the rest of me and started to relax. I slipped further down into the water and blew away the bubbles. I grabbed a handful of the fluffy suds and spread them across my face to make a beard and mustache. The delicate cherry scent filled my nose and I started to calm down. Maybe I could go to the dance with Hidan, I mean, I don't hate him. It could just be as friends too, people do that all the time. I contemplated my options ranging from joining the Russian spies, to faking amnesia, or just telling everyone I'm asexual. Although the last one seems the least believable, to me anyways. I played around with the bubbles a little longer, it was only for a few moments before I heard a ruckus coming from outside the bathroom room door. There was some laughter and some loud steps. I got out of the bathtub and wrapped my bathrobe around myself. I opened the door a cracked and saw a massive pillow fight unfolding. Leave it to high school guys to do something like this.

"Hey get the fuck over here so I can hit you!" Hidan laughed while chasing after Blondie. I heard Deidara laugh just before he tripped down the stairs. I stepped out of the bathroom and followed them downstairs. Hidan eventually cornered Blondie and repeatedly hit him with his pillow, that's when I decided I wanted in on the action. I ran into my room and quickly changed into my pj's.

I walked out carrying my pillow and within 5 seconds I was hit in the back of the head. I heard Tobi's goofy giggling and swung around to hit him with the pillow. Instead of seeing Tobi's hidden smile I was confronted by Hidan, standing pretty close to me I'll have you know. At that moment I could have sworn that the temperature in the room went up 10 degrees.

"Well, uh, hello there." I said nervously. I held my pillow in front of my chest and looked down at my feet.

"I just so happened to have over heard your conversation with Sakura." He said with a devilish smirk, and wow was he hot when he did that. "I mean it's not like I purposely overheard." Just the way he said that made me think he was guilty. I started laughing nervously.

"Oh that, haha that Sakura really likes to kid around doesn't she? See we were talking about this play in theater class that were going to do." As I was talking about the fictitious play Hidan started to laugh to him self and look down. He brought his head back up slightly and looked at my with that same sexy smirk.

"Hate to break it to you Miharu, but we don't have a theater class here." He whispered. He was so close I could smell him, and I'm starting to think that everyone who looks good smells good too, 'cause if I could like get my pillow to smell like him I would be a very happy camper.

"Oh uh did I say theater? I meant creative writing." I continued to laugh nervously and rub the back of my head. I was screwed, there was no way I could cover this lie up. He leaned in real close and put his mouth near my ear and started whispering.

"Just for the record, I'm available to go to that dance you know." With that he walked away, shirtless as always, and walked back into his room. I stumbled over to the stairs and grabbed into the hand railing. I heard pounding foot steps and started screaming as Kisame pushed me down the stairs. I tumbled down a few steps and was caught by someone. I looked up at my savior's eyes, er eye in this case.

"Not very graceful are you, hm?" Blondie asked condescendingly. I pushed myself away from him. "And why are you all sweaty?" He asked, confused. I rubbed my palms on my shorts.

"It's a skin condition!" I yelled while walking away.

"Yeah what's it called, chronic stupidity and clumsiness?" Oh haha he's funny, hilarious, he should be a comedian.

"Oh real cute, I'll have you know I have a 4.3 GPA" I said proudly with my hands on my hips. Blondie gave me a blank stare.

"The highest is a 4.0." He said insultingly.

"I meant 3.4, sheesh you don't let anyone around here make any mistakes do you?" I asked while prancing up the stairs.

"No, just you." He said while running up the stairs ahead of me and going into his room.

I walked slowly back into the bathroom and finished my bubble bath. As any smart person knows, you must never waste bubbles. I scrubbed my self down, towel dried my self off, changed back into my pjs and walked into my room. It looked amazing and it felt godly to finally be able to sleep in a real bed again. I pulled the covers up to my chin and stretched out on my back. I stared at the ceiling fan as it spun in circles. I had a hard time falling asleep, but it eventually came over me in waves. I have sneaking suspicion that the next two weeks won't take long to go by at all. In fact, I'm actually looking forward to it.


	17. Miharu's Super Special

**Author's Note: GASP! What is this? I'm updating so soon? YES THAT'S RIGHT! Since NaNoWriMo I've gotten used to writing 5000 words a days, so this is like nothing to me, and a word of advice: never, never, never procrastinate. Another thing too, if you have any little events that I could insert into my story PM them to me puh-leese.**

**Disclaimer: WELCOME TO THE DISCLAIMER! I don't own NUH-ROO-TOE (as my mom says) but I do own a sexy beast of a computer.**

* * *

"GASP! What is this? It's time for Miharu's Super Special! I'm your host Miharu Yoshizawa! The writer isn't making a normal chapter today, mostly cause she can't remember the details in my story so she has to read through it again, but I'm here with my co-host Sakura!"

"Thank you Miharu for that lovely introduction!" Sakura cracked a cutesy smile. "Today we have some very special guests with us, the first of which being…"

~Miharu's Super Special~

Sakura pulled out an index card from her pocket. "The insulting, the girly, the infamous… DEIDARA!" Sakura shouted as Blondie walked into the room.

"What am I doing here?" He asked confused. He reluctantly took a seat next to Sakura.

"Well, today is the day that we have Miharu's Super Special!" Sakura shouted enthusiastically. "On today's special we'll be asking the member's of Miharu's dorm a few questions, starting with Deidara!" I leaned forward, giving Deidara the stink eye.

"So Blondie, our first question from our readers is…." I pulled out an index card from my pocket and read it. "Why do you hate me so much?" Okay so these weren't actually reader questions.

"Cause you're ugly." Blondie answered flatly. Okay I've had enough of him. I gave him a blank stare.

"Alright, thank you for that lovely interview Deidara." Sakura said nervously while pushing him out of the room. I pulled out another index card.

"Our next special guest is…" I waited for the imaginary drum roll "The shirt-less… HIDAN!" I shouted. I leaned over towards Sakura "Wait, why did we invite him?" I whispered. She leaned in towards me.

"I don't know. You're the one that pulled out the card." I looked to my left and saw Tenten snickering.

"Thank you Tenten for that lovely idea." I said monotonously. Hidan walked into the room, needless to say, he was shirtless.

"So uh what the hell am I doing here?" He asked confused as he sat down.

"Well it's my job to ask the questions, but because I'm a nice person I'll answer this one." I cracked a cheesy smile. "Because I'm having my super special!"

"What the hell's a super special?" Hidan cocked his head to the side and made a funny face.

"This," I pointed all around me "today's super special has interviews with the Akatsuki dorm!" This over enthusiastic host thing is starting to get to me you know.

"Okay Hidan first question," Sakura produced a card and gave it a funny look, she turned towards me and started whispering, "Hey Miharu, is this card supposed to be in here?" I didn't even bother to look at it.

"Oh uh yeah I mean it was written up wasn't it." Sakura hesitantly started reading.

"Okay, uh, Hidan…" She flipped the card over and then back again, "When are you and Miharu going to-" I scrambled to shove my hand in front of Sakura's mouth.

"I'm sorry, it seems that the author's friend Heeb seems to have slipped in an unauthorized question. Well, that's all the time we have for today, see you in the next chapter!"


	18. Miharu's Idea

**Author's Note: Hot digity dog I'm on roll! Look at this, I've written so many chapters so soon! Anyways, I apologize for the super special; I kind of forgot how my own story went.**

**Disclaimer (caveman style): ME NO OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

I woke up suddenly this morning and realized I had forgotten something, last night I was supposed to have that sleepover Sakura invited me to, normally I wouldn't care too much cause I'm sure they would have had make up, but gosh darn it they were going to have chicken wings, and I love chicken wings.

~Miharu's Idea~

I threw on my clothes, wrapped a scarf around my head and tied my hat to my neck and slid down the stair banister. My hair was plastered to my face with sweat; I think someone might have turned the heat up last night. I ran out the door and slid across the icy pathway to Sakura's dorm

"WOAH! WATCH OUT! I CAN'T STOP!" I yelled as I slid past Naruto on his way to where ever he was going. I continued slipping and sliding on the ice, and almost stopped myself a few times. I slid, face first, into Sakura's dormitory door. A few seconds later, Tenten opened the door, holding a cup of coffee in her hands and yawning.

"Oh good morning Miharu, sorry about last night, Sakura said we'd have the sleep over tonight because Monday is a holiday." Wow, that's convenient.

"Oh really? That's awesome, for a second I thought I'd missed it." Tenten invited me in and we sat on the couch in the living room in front of the electric fireplace. "So why did you guys decide to have it today and not yesterday?" I asked while holding my hands in front of the fireplace.

"The restaurant that makes the really good chicken wings was out of chicken, and the video store didn't have the movie we wanted to watch, but tonight were also going to figure out what were going to do for that dance and stuff, and again, Ino won't be here, so we don't have anything to worry about." Tenten put her coffee down. "If you want, we can go explore the town and show you around."

"Yeah sure that seems awesome. Just let me go and take a shower first, you know in case I meet any hot guys." I winked and went back to my dorm; actually I more or less just slid back. I walked in and saw everyone eating breakfast, except for Tobi; he was head first in a hamper shouting.

"Miharu! Where are you! Tobi misses you!" I hear him shout with his head shoved in a pair of dirty jeans. He's so adorable, I wish I had a little brother like him.

"I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I grabbed the carton of milk, and like the rebel I am, I drank out of the carton, like a man.

"Woo! Welcome to manhood!" Someone called out. I placed my hands on my hips as if I were some sort of super hero and gazed out the window, which reminds me, why do superheroes always look out into the wind when they pose, doesn't that like dry out their eyes or something?

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week!" I started laughing and wiped off my milk mustache with my arm. I went to go take my shower, and if you haven't noticed, I love taking showers. I'll have you know their very relaxing. I put on some clean clothes and I walked back over to see Sakura and the gang. By this time though, someone had salted the paths around the school grounds so I was no hazard to pedestrians walking by.

I knocked on the door this time instead of slamming into it and waited for the door to open. This time Hinata opened it and behind her were Sakura and Tenten, looking bright eyed as ever. Tenten walked out and lead the way to Main Street.

"So Miharu did you find a date?" Sakura asked me, and I figured I was going to show her my potential date at the last second, you know bring up the wow factor.

"Nope! Not even close! I doubt I'm going to get one either. I mean seriously, saying I went with Shino? Not cool." I kicked a few stones across the road.

"Well too bad, you brought it upon yourself!" She teased.

"How?" I was confused. How did I bring this upon my self, I didn't do anything. I crossed my arms in frustration.

"Very carefully. Look at the bright side though, He'll be able to keep you entertained with his vast knowledge of bugs!" She started laughing at her own joke and I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Wait Sakura, what are you talking about?" Tenten asked while giving Sakura a face of extreme confusion.

"Well see, last night I was talking to Miharu about a date for the dance, and she said that she didn't want a date, so I told her that if she didn't get one, I told her I'd tell everyone that she was going with Shino." Tenten and Hinata gasped dramatically.

"Wow Sakura, that's evil, even for your standards." Tenten said jokingly. By now we had reached Main Street of Konoha.

"Hey Sakura, how about we make a bet, if I can get a date you give me 20 dollars, if you win I give you 20 dollars." Quite honestly, I didn't have 20 dollars to give her, but I'm not going to tell her that. She reluctantly agreed.

We walked for a few more minutes and stopped at a cute little diner. I opened the door and a little bell sounded. We sat down at a table and waited for a waitress to come out. A girl, about our age, with a ton of freckles and vibrant blue hair and think black-rimmed glasses came up to us in a fluffy diner girl dress.

"Welcome, may I take your order?" She said.

"Yeah sure, can you get us our usual Hana? What do you want Miharu?" I quickly glanced over the menu at the counter up front.

"Can I get an order of buffalo fries please?" The group and the waitress gave me a weird look.

"Are you sure?" The waitress asked "Those are super spicy you know." I nodded and waited for my fries to come.

When Hana our waitress came back out she delivered a plate of cookies to Hinata, a burger to Tenten, and a salad to Sakura. She handed me my fries last and I could have sworn my eyes were watering when they were placed below me. The waitress put a giant jug of milk on the table. "Just in case you can't take the heat, if you finish them you'll go up on the wall over there." She pointed to a wall covered in papers with names. I WANT TO GO ON THE WALL! I stared down at my fries and cracked my knuckles. I grabbed a fry and scooped up some of the vibrant orange sauce. At first they weren't spicy.

"Hey you guys this isn't that-FOR THE LOVE OF SUSHI THAT BURNS!" I yelled I drank my glass of milk and sighed in relief. "Okay so maybe those are spicier than I thought." Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata started laughing. "Okay I'm going to do this." I ate fry after fry and drank glass of milk after glass of milk.

The whole diner, including our waitress, was cheering me on as I neared my last fry. The last fry was floating in the spicy buffalo sauce and I had only one glass of milk left. I carefully lifted up the French fry and I could almost feel my nose hairs fall out. I quickly put it in my mouth and nearly swallowed it whole. My mouth felt on fire and I started waving at my face. I gave up and drank the glass of milk and held the liquid over my tongue. I heard a bell ring and the waitress came out with a button to pin on my shirt. She gave it to me to and I stood up feeling victorious. Hana gave me a paper and a pen and I proudly wrote my name on it and added a smiley face. She went to the wall to go put up my paper and I walked over to go admire it. Right next to my paper was, sadly, Deidara's, and I thought I'd be the only one from the school up there.

I went to go sit back down as Hinata finished the last of her cookies. We paid for our food and then went back out onto Main Street.

"Hey Miharu, have you ever been to the mall here before? It's actually really close to the public school, we can take a bus." Tenten said.

"Oh yeah, that'd be a great idea!" Sakura said excitedly, in all honesty all I really want right now is to go to a gas station and get some Twonkies and milk.

"Okay fine let's go." I said. We started walking towards the bus station. All four of us sat down on the bench and waited for a bus to stop by, it actually took a surprisingly long time and I was about ready to walk back to the school by the time it rolled around. We each paid our bus fair and sat down in the very back. In the front of the bus were a few students I recognized from our school.

"Hey did you hear about the dance?" One of the girls said, I started listening in closely.

"No, what about it?" The other one leaned in close. I have a bad feeling about this.

"I heard from Ino that if they can't find one more act for the talent show they're going to need to cancel the talent show and the dance. It'd be the first time in Konoha College Prep.'s history that a dance got canceled, plus I already bought my dress. I don't want it to go to waste."

"Yeah you're right, I just wish someone would step up and do it. They don't even need to be good or anything. I mean I already found a date and it was hard enough at the beginning of the year." Oh you've got to be kidding me, I just spent like a 100 dollars on a freaking dress, and I might not be able to use it? This is baloney.

"Hey you guys, do you hear what they're talking about?" Tenten whispered, leaning in.

"No." Hinata and Sakura said curiously. Tenten's eyes got really big.

"They might cancel the dance. We already bought our dresses too. That would totally suck. All we need is just one more person to go up, but you remember what Ino said right?" Sakura and Hinata nodded slightly.

"Wait what did she say?" I had no idea what she was talking about, but with Ino behind it, I have an idea.

"She said that if anyone from our dorm tried to participate against her that she'd get "even". The last time Ino got "even", a girl requested to be transferred to another school." I looked around and then it came to me, I stood up in front of the three just as the bus hit a pothole and made me fall flat on my butt. I looked up at them from the dirty bus floor.

"Guys, I have an idea."


	19. High Heels From Hell

**Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed so far, because every time I get a review it can turn a bad day for me into a good one. I apologize if there isn't as much humor in this chapter as there normally is, I wasn't feeling well today. Another thing too, I would have included the whole sleep over in this chapter, except for the fact that it would have been like 7,000 words, and that's a lot to proof read.  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine, you happy now?**

* * *

"Oh goodness, this can't be good." Tenten slapped her forehead and shook her head. I thought she would have had more faith in me!

"No, no just listen!" I called out and started picking my self up off the floor of the bus.

"Fine." Tenten said, but she still seemed apprehensive.

"Okay so when I was little my mom forced me into taking vocal lessons, do you know what that means?" Tenten's eyes widened in excitement and Sakura started clapping. "There you go now you're on to the idea!' I said, glad that they finally got the picture.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Tenten scratched her head. I hung my head in shame. She didn't get the idea.

~High Heels From Hell~

"I can sing in the talent show, I mean I'm not the best cause I left my lessons early, but it's enough that I won't get tomatoes thrown at me." I'm so smart.

"Uh M-Miharu, y-you can't be the o-only one that goes. T-there needs to be a male and a female f-from each dorm." Hinata stuttered.

"Crap." Sakura shook her head in frustration before looking back up at me completely serious. "Miharu, every year for the talent show there needs to be a male and female participant from each dorm, as Hinata said. Last year your dorm had two incredibly brave people and they willingly signed up so we were able to have the dance, but this year everyone is chicken, and I doubt anyone from your dorm is going to go up by themselves, so you're going to have to go up with one of them, and I'll have you know, that no one in that place is talented, I was in music class with all of them, and they all sucked."

"That's okay, I got it covered." I winked at the three of them.

"Good luck." Tenten said.

"So wait, did you guys find dates?" The only reason I don't want it canceled is because I would have spent money on a dress that I'll never get to use.

"Uh yeah of course, Sakura accidentally promised Naruto that she'd go with him and Sasuke asked to go with Hinata as friends, probably cause she's quiet, and Neji asked me." Not fair. Why do they get dates huh? I mean not that I need one, its just uhm I don't want to have people think I went with Shino, I know that sounds mean, but let me explain. See I'd ruin his reputation, and I'm saving him the pain, only because I'm such a nice caring person. Okay so maybe I'm not a nice, caring person; let's just pretend that I am.

"You guy's suck." I crossed my arms and pouted in my seat, I felt someone pinch my face.

"You can't hate us." Sakura teased in a baby voice. I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous she looked. "See I told you, you can't hate us." Our bus started screeching to a halt and we walked out in front of the decently sized mall. Sakura led us to the oversized front doors, and because I'm incredibly lazy I pushed the handicap button that opens them and walked through.

"So Miharu did you find shoes?" Was I supposed to? I was just planning on wearing my sneakers, comfort and practicality. I can't fall on my face with flat shoes.

"Uh no I was just planning on wearing these babies." I pointed down to my hot pink Converse. You know they never really match anything now that I think of it.

"Oh no." Sakura grabbed my shoulders and started steering me around the mall and eventually stopped me outside of a shoe department. She pushed me inside and started explaining. "Miharu, if you're going to that dance and entering that talent show, you can not, I repeat, can not wear sneakers. The judges will judge you based on that you know."

"I don't care if they don't like my shoes. They're my babies and they're very comfortable." I wiggled my toes as I looked at the cracks in the stained rubber soles. Okay so they were cleaner at one point, but all I did was break them in.

"Well I care, plus you're kind of short, no offense." I planted my feet firmly into the rug so Sakura couldn't push me further in the direction of the high heels.

"What did you just say?" I turned my head to look at her. "Did you just call me short?" Okay, so 4'11 isn't exactly tall, but hey I'm proud of it, sort of.

"You're short, now keep on moving before I judo chop you!" Wait I thought she knew karate. I just shook it off and figured that she probably knew both. I started to let Sakura pushed me and she dragged me over to a section with 6-inch high heels, and that's where I drew the line.

"Okay I'll wear some low heels, but I am not wearing six-inchers, unless you guys want to drag my ass to the hospital, then forget it."

"Fine." Sakura said disappointedly. She pushed me a little farther until we reached some slightly smaller heels. She violently yanked my foot up to look at the size on the bottom of my shoes. "Five? Okay we might have a hard time with that." I sighed in discomfort. This was beginning to be more of a hassle than I was prepared for. Sakura and Tenten dashed up and down the shoe isle picking out pairs of heels, ranging from full boots, to little strappy ones that I doubt would be able to stay on my feet for more than a few seconds. Some of them had huge chunky heels and some had heels smaller than a pencil.

"Okay, try these on." Sakura had thrust a pair of black ankle boots with a large chunky heel into my arms. I untied my sneakers with out any hesitation; I didn't want a judo chop. I shoved both of my feet into the boots and zipped them up. I took a few steps and let me tell you, gravity hates me today. I attempted to put my hands out in front of me as I narrowly avoided hitting my face on a bench.

"Okay, so that's a no go. Good news is you didn't give your self a black eye." Tenten said.

"Well thanks captain obvious!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"No prob sergeant sarcasm." Tenten replied with equal enthusiasm. Okay that was good; I'll give her credit for that. I started laughing as I pulled my self off the ground. This time, Tenten shoved a pair of low-heeled sliver strappy sandals into my hands. I tried these on as I did with the last ones and found these to be much more reasonable than the boots. In these I was capable of moving my ankles so staying vertical and walking was a much easier task, until I looked at the price tag.

"50 DOLLARS? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I shouted in the middle of the dead quiet store. I ignored the various stares I got.

"Haha don't worry about it Miharu, Tenten, Hinata and I pooled the money we had left over from our parents on dresses so we can pay for them. We would have had to give it back to them anyways so it's no big deal." I grabbed the three of them in an awkward group hug.

"You guys are so generous, and for the record, I'm completely willing to take any money that you need to give back to your parents off your hands, because I'm nearly broke." The three of them started laughing. "No really, I can do that for you if you want." I said as I pulled back from the group. They started laughing even more.

"So do you want these?" Tenten asked. Hey what the hell, why not. They're not as bad as I thought.

"Sure." I said as I took off the shoes. I put them back in the cardboard box. Sakura stopped me from walking to the check out.

"Okay since we're going to pay for these, you owe us. Tonight, you will not stop us from doing your hair and make up." I reluctantly nodded and she moved out of my path. I placed the shoes on the counter and the cashier lady gave me a weird look. I guess my ratty grey sweatshirt and ripped jeans don't exactly go well with heels.

"Are you sure you want these?" She scoffed at the mere idea of me wearing heels. I gave her an ugly face.

"Yeah. I'm sure." I said rudely. She checked out the shoes and put them in a plastic bag before grumpily handing them to me.

"See that wasn't as bad as you thought it would have been." Sakura teased, and I guess she's right, it could have been worse; Deidara could have confronted me.

"Hey stupid." I thought too soon, speak of the devil and the devil shall come.

"Oh what do you want Blondie? Come to terrorize me again?" I looked him over with my arms crossed and thought about hitting him with my bag. I decided against it for fear of ruining my shoes. I didn't want that 50 dollars to go down the drain.

"Nah I'm too nice for that." He winked at me with a smirk and walked away with Sasori.

"Ugh, he doesn't leave me alone." I stuck my tongue out at him as he walked away. "I just wish he'd like leave." Sakura placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about him." We walked out of the mall and had a relatively normal bus ride back to Sakura's dorm. As we walked up to the school grounds we saw Ino leaving.

"Hey Sakura, I thought she was supposed to leave on Friday." Tenten questioned.

"Nah, her flight got delayed. She's probably going to miss a few days of school, and I think I may have seen her friends in the back. So Miharu," She turned towards me, "we don't have to worry about them tattling on us to Ino." Awesome-sauce. Before we went to Sakura's dorm though, we stopped at mine to pick up my stuff. I opened the door and left the three of them outside. I walked in and saw Hidan lying on _my _couch, surprisingly wearing a shirt.

"Get off my couch." I said flatly and he looked up at me from his laptop. He mouth broke into a slight smirk and he used his finger to motion me over to him. I reluctantly walked over and stood next to him crossing my arms.

"How about I make you a deal," he said as he sat up on the couch. He patted the spot next to him and hesitated before sitting down. He looked down at me and pulled off a headphone while slyly placing his arm along the back of the couch. "You come to the dance with me, and I'll stay off _your_ couch." He leaned in slightly and gave me a really sexy smile. I _did_ want my couch, and I _would_ have a date. This benefits me in two ways.

"Yeah sure, I think that's a fair deal." I smiled and stood up to face him, "Oh hey quick question, can you sing?" I looked at me with a look of confusion.

"Nope, I fucking suck." Dammit. "But, incase you're wondering, Deidara can sing." You've got to be kidding me.

"Oh you're kidding me?" I asked.

"Nope, no way in hell. He's been taking vocal lessons since he was in elementary school. I never would have thought it, but damn he's good." I slapped my forehead before walking to get my stuff in my room. I packed a toothbrush, some clothes, pjs, some hair ties, and my mp3 player. I dashed out the door and noticed Hidan was still on my couch.

"Hey what about that deal?" I asked. He better not start that stuff. I'll be damned if he thinks that he doesn't have to keep up his end of the deal.

"When you show up to the dance, the couch is yours." He responded, not taking his eyes of his laptop. I walked out smugly and found Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten huddled in a corner to maintain body heat.

''Okay guys, let's go." I swung my arm in the direction of their dorm and led them too it. Tenten went in front of me to unlock the door with her keys.

"Okay we'll sleep up in my room tonight." Tenten said and led us up the stairs to a light green room covered in posters. Inside was one bunk bed, a pullout couch, and other various items of furniture. "Yeah my roommate left me, I think she thought that my video games were to much." I saw a stack of fighter games next to the dinky TV by the door. "Okay Hinata, you go order the chicken wings, Sakura you go get the movie, and Miharu and I will set up the pull out bed." The two of them walked out of the room.

"Alright, lets start yanking the cushions off this thing." Tenten said cheerfully as I started pulling cushions off. I stacked them up in a messy pile in the corner of her room. She yanked out the mattress and smoothed out the bleach white sheets. She grabbed some spare pillows form her closet and slapped them on the bed. "Between you and me, I always make setting up the bed seem like it's the hardest thing, that way Sakura and Hinata go get the chicken wings. The beds actually the quickest and the easiest to get ready. I just don't feel like walking to the video store or the chicken wing place." Tenten sat on the bed. "You know, last time we had a sleep over like this we spied on the guys and almost got in trouble."

Tonight is going to be a long night, very long indeed.


	20. It's a bird, it's a plane, it's MIHARU!

**Author's Note: I'm such a bad author, I haven't updated in ages, but on February 13-15 I need to spend a few nights in the hospital so they can run tests to put me on the donor list for a new heart, so maybe I can get stuff done then. Oh just thought I'd let you know to review, even if it's just " (: " or something, I don't know, I like seeing email that says I have a review.**

**Disclaimer: (silence) It's the usual you know?**

* * *

"Miharu! What are you doing! You're going to get caught!" Tenten yelled to me. I looked down at her.

"Don't worry about it! I got it covered! I won't get caught, promise."

~It's a bird, it's a plane, it's MIHARU!~

"We didn't even get to eat the chicken wings yet, or watch the movie! The chicken is going to get cold!" Pfft cold chicken is the least of my worries. I climbed up higher towards a window on the backside of the Konoha dorm. "Hey guys I'm almost there, I think I see Sasuke's room, it's the only dark colored one up here!"

"What if he's changing his clothes or something?" Tenten called out. Well first off, I think my eyes would burn.

"Well, then I'd seem him in his boxers is all, s'not a big deal." I watched as Sakura passed out in a crumpled heap on the grass. Didn't think it was that easy to make her faint. I placed my hand on the windowsill and heaved my self up, and I'll have you know it was pretty hard. I have no upper body strength; exercise is for squares, and healthy people. I am neither of those.

"U-um M-Miharu, I'm going to take Sakura back to m-my room, okay?" I looked down and watched as Hinata attempted to drag Sakura across the ground, instead she fell on her butt.

"Yeah Miharu, I'm going to help her; I don't think she can do it by her self," Tenten turned towards Hinata "Jeez woman, put your back into it!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Hinata shouted nervously. Tenten shushed her.

"I'm just kidding, calm down." Tenten laughed and started to help lift up Sakura.

"Okay Miharu, you're almost there." I said to my self quietly.

"Almost where, hn?" I heard voice call out from a window. I'm screwed. Sasuke looked at me from his window as I hung slightly below.

"You don't see me, I'm a ghost! Ooooooohhhhh!" I made ghostly noises and weird faces.

"Hn." Sasuke oddly enough pulled his head back in, and a few seconds later Naruto popped out of the same window.

"Hey what are you doing?" He yelled, I continued with my ghostly noises.

"I am a ghost! Fear me!" I said in a shaky voice.

"Oh my gosh Sasuke! Miharu died! Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto pulled his head back in. "Her poor soul! She died so young!" I could hear an exaggerated cry from the bedroom.

"She didn't die you idiot." Naruto stopped crying and came back to the window.

"Miharu! You're alive!" He forcefully pulled me in and gave me a rib-crushing hug.

"What are you doing? You just helped her inside, stupid." Sasuke sighed and walked out of the room.

"Okay Naruto, you can let go of me." I said through short breaths, and he let go. I bent over and started breathing heavily.

"So why were you climbing into Sasuke's room?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"Uh I wanted to give you guys a..." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a chicken wing I had placed into a bag in case I got hungry while sneaking around.

"You could have gone through the front door you know!" he said happily as he took a giant bite out of the buffalo chicken wing.

"I err uh-" I stopped to think, "I wanted to surprise you!" I yelled with fake enthusiasm.

"Well that was nice of you! Thanks!" He shouted and continued to eat the chicken wing while I stood, awkwardly, in Sasuke's dorm.

"Well, you know what? I'm going to get going, I have something to do, I don't know what it is yet, but it's something, yeah." I said nervously as I backed up towards the window. Naruto was too mesmerized by the chicken wing and was starting to pull the scraps of meat off the bone. I started bringing my self down the side of the building.

"What do you think you're doing, hm?" How the hell? No. He's not real.

"I'm a bird. Look away, uh SQUACK!" Silence. "Never mind, I'm a plane!" I pulled my arms out to imitate the wings of a plane, which was stupid considering I couldn't hold on the building anymore. I fell a few feet and landed on my back. When I opened my eyes I saw Blondie standing above me with a sickening smirk.

"No, you're Miharu." I stood up grumpily and dusted my self off.

"What do you think you're doing here, huh?" I crossed my arms and stared him down, err up in my case.

"None of your business, Beansprout. You know what, I could ask you the same thing." His smirk widened.

"Well you know what, I don't want to know what you're up to, and I won't tell you what I'm up to, deal?" I spit on my palm and held my hand out.

"That's okay, I'll pass, hm." Wimp. I got real close to him and death stared his one eye down, like really hard. Like super death stare. I lasted for a few minutes before Sakura showed up.

"Hey… uh what are you guys doing?" Sakura trailed off. I continued to stare him down. "Did I interrupt something?" I heard her try and stifle a giggle and I instantly understood what she meant.

"No, no. Of course not." I said while raising a lavender eyebrow at Deidara and I walked away. I looked behind me as Deidara started walking off.

"How could you even think "something" was going on? Are you nuts? You know I hate him." I said to Sakura.

"It was just a thought okay, I wasn't sure." I sighed deeply and we continued to walk back to the dorms. Sakura unlocked the front door and led me to Tenten's dorm. I walked in and there was a large cheese pizza and some chicken wings in a bowl sitting on the pull out bed in front of the TV. I changed into my pjs, jumped on the bed, grabbed a chicken wing and chomped into it. The gooey sauce covered my tongue and it tasted amazing. The chicken was juicy and not over cooked.

"These. Are. Amazing."

"Haha, I know right?" Tenten said before taking a bite out of a chicken wing. "Best chicken wings ever. Hey Sakura, wanna put the movie in?" Sakura nodded and put her slice of pizza down and got up to put the disc in the DVD player. The movie started but we really didn't pay all too much attention to it aside from Hinata. It was one of those generic chick flicks where the girl wears glasses and is really smart and everyone calls her ugly even thought she isn't, it just the glasses. Then she takes her glasses off and the star quarterback of the football team falls in love with her despite the popular cheerleaders around him and takes her to prom.

"So, Miharu, how's the date finding going?"

"I got myself a date, you jealous?"

"Wait, who is it?" Sakura grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"It's a surprise." I winked at her.

"No no, tell us please." Tenten looked at me, and I shook my head.

"Sorry, I'm not telling you just yet."

"Well if you won't tell us who you're going with, then we're going to need to figure out what were doing with our makeup and hair." I think I just puked in my mouth.

"Ew, makeup is nasty."

"Oh be quiet and hold still." I didn't argue with her, I had too much chicken to really make an effort in moving. I groaned while she curled my hair and applied various kinds of makeup to my face.

"So Miharu, do you even know how to put on makeup?" I shook my head. Of course I don't, what use would I have for makeup? Sakura attempted to explain to me the purpose of all 20 brushes in her makeup kit and some stuff on different colors but of course I didn't listen. It made no sense to me what so ever.

"See and if you use this eye shadow you're eyes will look brighter."

"Dude, my eyes are already silver, how do they get brighter?"

"Oh be quiet, just look in the mirror." I turned to look in the mirror that Tenten was holding up.

"Hot damn, I look good." Sakura had curled my hair into inch wide curls and Dutch braided a "headband" above my bangs with my hair. My skin looked supermodel smooth and I didn't have a single dark spot under my eyes.

"Told you that you'd look good." I poked my face to see if it was real, and on the bright side the make up didn't leave an oily residue on my finger. Sakura quickly gave the same treatment to herself, Hinata, and Tenten.

"So, do I get to do everyone's makeup for the dance?" Sakura asked. Tenten and Hinata nodded enthusiastically. I gave her a lazy thumbs up and laid back on the bed, my lavender curls spilling out on the sides of my head. All four of us were sprawled out on the pullout bed with at least two limbs hanging off.

"So, what now?" I asked, staring at the ceiling fan.

"I don't know." Sakura turned towards the clock. "It's only eleven. We are not going to bed now." I shot up.

"Hey, if we can't spy on Sasuke, Naruto, or Neji, then we can go spy on my dorm." I said while looking at Sakura.

"Don't you think that Deidara might start to expect something?" Tenten said.

"Nah, he's dumber than me, so we'll be all set." Sakura laughed.

"Alright if you insist." Sakura stood up and grabbed a dark colored sweatshirt out of the pile of stuff she moved into Tenten's room. 'If we get caught by the guards though were toast, curfew is at 8." My insides were crawling with excitement.

We all agreed that Hinata would stay back and help cover for us if anyone showed up, that and she's too innocent to do anything like that. I pulled on a thick black hoodie and some leather gloves I found lying around. I slipped on my Converse and followed Sakura and Tenten out the door. We walked right by one of the two guards; he was sitting in a chair and fell asleep while watching something on a portable television. We went off the path and took the long way to get to the obnoxious pink dorm. I slid to the front door and waved my hand to signal Tenten and Sakura to come. They tiptoed towards me and I looked through the peephole on the door. It was distorted, but I could tell there wasn't any lights on, which was odd considering there's no school tomorrow and it's only eleven. I pulled the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I slowly turned the knob and went inside. The floor creaked as I went across to the stairs. I motioned for Sakura and Tenten to follow me up.

"Shh." I shushed Sakura as she stepped on the wrong step and it creaked loudly. I walked up and saw all the doors closed except one. It was Blondie's and it was barely open a crack, light spilling out. I heard quiet music coming from the room and tiptoed towards it. I peaked around the edge and saw him asleep on a drawing. He was so much more peaceful when he was asleep, to bad he couldn't stay like that for the rest of forever. I kind of felt bad that the light was on so I quickly shut it. The hallway went pitch black and I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I heard a shifting noise from Deidara's room and I could almost feel my heart pound out of my chest.

"Whose there?" He called sleepily. He sounded like he was right next to me. I pressed back against the wall and held my breath. "It must have just been Tobi who turned off my light, I should probably be getting to be anyways, yeah." He muttered to him self as he slid back into his room. I let out an inaudible sigh of relief I waited for Deidara to latch his door before taking out a cracked glow stick from my back pocket. I shook it up some more and held it to see Tenten and Sakura heading towards my room. I quickly tiptoed after them.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"We got nervous so we came over here."

"We still have one room to check." I walked over towards Hidan's door and tried turning the knob. "Damn, it's locked."

"I can fix that problem." I held the glow stick up to see Tenten pulling a bobby pin out of her hair. She wiggled it around in the lock before successfully turning the knob, giving us entry into Hidan's room. I slid in quietly and heard a comforting snore coming from the upper left corner of the room.

"What are we looking for?" Tenten asked from the hallway.

"I don't know anything, it doesn't matter." I held up the glow stick and looked around the room briefly before grabbing a notebook off of Hidan's desk and scurrying out of the room, but not before I grabbed a shirt of Hidan's. I stuffed it under my sweatshirt and quietly closed the door.

"Okay, let's go." I said as I started going down the stairs. Tenten and Sakura followed. I was careful to be quieter than before. I heard someone get up and turn on their bedroom light. I quickly lay on the stairs and Sakura and Tenten did the same. I looked up and saw Hidan walk into the bathroom and flick on the lights. I heard him lift the toilet seat and start peeing. He flushed the toilet and walked back into his room. After he closed his door I look towards Sakura.

"Ew, he didn't wash his hands." Sakura sighed.

"That's not a big deal, let's just go." We walked out of the building and locked the door behind us.

"That was close." I said before wiping my forehead. We went back to Tenten's room and laid down on the bed, according to Hinata no one questioned our whereabouts.

"That. Was. Awesome." Sakura said, "I don't remember the last time I've had so much fun, especially when Ino was around."

"See I told you I'm awesome." I put my arms behind my head.

"So what did you grab from Hidan's room?" Tenten looked at me.

"Ah just a journal." I finally pulled it out of my hoodie and looked at the cover. "Damn, It's just Deidara's history notebook, we did all that for nothing." Well not for nothing, I got an incredibly good smelling shirt that Hidan will never wear cause it seems to be that shirts are against his religion, what ever that is. We all decided to go to bed. Tenten and Sakura slept in the bunk beds and Hinata and I shared the pullout. I yanked the blanket up over my head, ah man I just can't wait for the dance. It's going to be awesome.


	21. A Not So Poor Excuse For Talent

**Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone that's read my story so far, because you're the best reader any author could have, especially those of you who review, and I thought I should acknowledge that, cause you guys are absolutely amazing Oh sorry this is so long, I didn't realize till I was halfway through and I didn't know where to break it off for another chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint too many people with this chapter, considering it is kind of big, in more ways than one ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, although I am running out of ideas to make my disclaimer at least a little interesting.**

* * *

"Okay," I started, "I'll make you a deal, and I'd be surprised if you refused."

"Alright, I'm listening." Deidara blew a stray hair out of his face and crossed his arms.

"You perform with me in the talent show and I'll do your laundry for a month."

"That and my history homework." He's a tough haggler.

"I'll do one history assignment and your laundry for 5 weeks."

"Deal."

~A Not So Poor Excuse For Talent~

I shook his out stretch hand. I can't believe I just made a deal with this brat, this better be worth it. Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata definitely owe me one.

"Neither of us are going to choose the song though, I'm going to leave that up to a neutral party. I've asked Hinata to come in later and give us options."

"How is that unbiased hm? She's your friend!" He yelled, I took a seat on my couch and motioned for him to sit in the chair opposite of me.

"Look stupid, she doesn't want to piss you off. Quite frankly, she scared of everyone here. I think that's pretty fair." I whipped out my cell phone and called Hinata to come over with her song ideas. I heard a barely audible knock five minutes later and walked to the front door to let Hinata in.

She stood on the doormat and fumbled with a small stack of papers. "O-okay, I've narrowed it down to three songs," She flipped over to another sheet of paper "Um well, the first one is "We'll Be A Dream", t-then "Two Is Better Than One", and "Remembering Sunday"." We listened through the songs a few times each, considering I haven't heard any of these songs and I doubt that Deidara did.

"I don't want "Remembering Sunday" I'd do all the singing, yeah. It'd be worth like 5 months of laundry and we all know that won't happen, hm." Deidara called out instantly after the last run through of the songs.

"Well, I don't want "We'll Be A Dream" It's too girly."

"T-then you guys are g-going to do "Two Is Better Than One"."

"Well," I looked at Deidara seriously, "I think you should practice, because you're probably just a poor excuse for talent." Hinata started the song and handed Deidara a lyric sheet and passed one to me. The music started and I watch as Blondie straighten up from his usual slouch.

"I remember what you wore on our first date, you came into my life and I thought hey, you know this could be something." My jaw dropped. I didn't really pay much attention after those lines. Hot damn he's good, I mean I'm okay. I'm nothing special, but he's good. I picked up my jaw when I heard my part, completely missing where I was supposed to sing with him.

"I remember every look upon your face. They way you roll your eyes, the way you taste. You make it hard for breathing." I stole some of his parts, but I think it's just easier that way. Hinata stopped the music.

"You g-guys might actually get an a-applause." She said with enthusiasm, although I'm not sure if it was sarcastic or not.

"What do you mean, did you just use sarcasm? I think were going to win." I said confidently.

"N-no, I didn't m-mean to-I can't use s-sarcasm, it's just I-Ino always wins." Bah humbug to Ino. It's not a big deal if we loose anyways, I just don't want to have wasted money on a dress that I will never use.

"We'll see about that. In the meantime though," I looked at Deidara, as much as I hated him, "we'll actually need to practice."

We spend everyday up to the dance practicing the song, and every time we get a little bit better. Each load of Deidara's laundry that I did the closer I got to the dace, and the closer I got to asking a doctor to disable my self of smell.

~Saturday: Morning Of The Dance~

I shot up from under my covers, my hair a wild mess of lavender knots. I fixed my tank top and shorts, slipped on some socks and dashed down the hallway.

"WAKE UP!" I slammed my fist into Blondie's door repeatedly until he opened it. His hair was half out of his ponytail and he had a keyboard pattern printed on his forehead. His eyes narrowed to slits and her stared at me as if I was the face of all things evil.

"What?" He growled at me.

"The talent show is tonight, you need to get ready! I am not going to let you make a fool out of me because you made a half-assed effort!" I shouted obnoxiously while stomping my foot on the ground.

"It is 6 in the morning. The talent show starts in 12 hours. Go. To. Bed. Hm." He slammed the door in my face and I walked back to my room and lay in my bed. I tried to sleep and at first it didn't work, but something kicked in and I slept like a rock until 3, which is awfully late now that I think of it, then got up to take a shower. I walked in and looked behind the shower curtain and gave Tobi a chance to get out before I'd hit him. He left quietly. I took my shower, and blow-dried my hair and I'll have you know I looked like a purple Pomeranian. I yanked out my dress and shoes from my dresser and threw them on my bed and marched over towards Deidara's room, again. Hopefully this time, I won't get a door slammed in my face. I banged my fist on the door violently. Deidara opened the door and appeared to be in a much better mood this time. He also looked awfully clean, like unusually clean. Like Calvin Klein model clean, but without the really sexy abs and face. His hair was left down and his bangs were pushed back behind his ears, and I honestly think this is the first time I see both of his eyes.

"Well, I'll be damned, you actually look good enough to take to a run-down diner." He glared at me before stepping out of his room and heading towards the bathroom.

"Unfortunately, I can't say the same thing about you hm." He said while looking me up and down. I had on one sock, my shorts were twisted and my hair was a fluffy mess.

"Oh nobody asked you!" I said angrily before stomping off down the stairs. I yanked open the refrigerator door and grabbed some kind of Chinese leftovers. I shoveled the salty cold noodles into my mouth and kicked my feet onto the kitchen table and leaned back. I heard stomping coming from the stairs.

"We're out of fucking eggs. What the hell am I going to eat now? Wait…I still have those left over noodles." I looked down at the carton of noodles and saw Hidan's name printed in large black letters on the side. I choked and scrambled to put them back in the fridge. I nonchalantly sat back in my chair and watched as he opened the fridge and pulled out the noodles. He opened the carton and looked in side "Someone ate some of my noodles. Who the hell ate them?" He called out looking into the living room. I held back a sneeze and he looked towards me. He gave me a smirk and sat down in the chair in front of me.

'Good morning sunshine, the world says hello!" I said nervously.

"So Yoshizawa, what did you just eat?" I laughed nervously.

"Citrus fruit." I said unsuspiciously, or at least I think it was unsuspicious.

"Well, I didn't know that citrus fruit had noodles inside of it." He said as he picked a tiny piece of noodle left on my face and examined it closely.

"I uh, I think my mom is calling me." I looked around and stood up "Coming mom!" I yelled out and went towards the front door. Just as I was nearing it the door flew open and in the doorway was Sakura breathing heavily with Tenten and Hinata standing behind her, equally as winded.

"Makeup time, now. We're running late. I'll get your dress." She ran up stairs with Tenten and Hinata to get my dress. By this time Deidara had entered the kitchen.

"Hey," I looked at Deidara "don't screw this up." Sakura was leading the group down the stairs with my dress and shoes in hand. She grabbed my arm and pulled me along the salted path to her dorm. Tenten went in front of her and check to make sure Ino wasn't around and led me up to Sakura and Hinata's room.

"Okay Miharu, we need to hurry up, Ino will probably be checking on us soon." Sakura ran to her door to lock it and quickly flicked on all of her styling tools. And started on the make up.

Sakura sat all three of us in chairs and started working on Hinata's hair first. She pinned back parts of her short indigo hair and hair sprayed her bangs. She quickly applied some makeup, not much though considering Hinata already looked pretty close to a living porcelain doll already. She then went to Tenten and pulled out the elastics from her buns and started curling her hair into loose waves and put on her makeup and did the same thing to me afterwards, again braiding the headband above my bangs, making inch wide curls and putting on makeup. I admired myself in the mirror as Sakura did her thing.

"Sakura, your skill amazes me. Seriously." She laughed as she burnt her self on the curler. 'Uh you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I've burnt my self so many times I don't even blister anymore."

I turned towards Tenten, her hair was Pantene commercial shiny. "Alrighty, I guess we have to get our dresses on." I took off my pjs and looked at my pathetically nerdy unicorn and rainbow underwear and laughed. I pulled on my dress and zipped it as much as I could. "Tenten, mind helping me zip this." I said while turned around. She pulled the zipper the rest of the way up and I helped her with hers. Hinata walked in and Tenten helped her with her dress.

"Hey Sakura, I'm going to just wear my sneakers until the dance, whether you like it or not." I looked at Sakura and she was deep in thought while applying makeup. Like really deep. "I'll take that as a yes?" There was a loud knocking on the door. I quickly scrambled for the closet once again and hid under the same blanket I did the first time. Tenten quickly slid the closet door shut as she started to mess with her hair, moving curls around. I heard Sakura unlock the door and someone, Ino I presume, walked in.

"I thought you might have had that ugly skank Mishawaka or what ever her name is in here." She started moving around stuff in the room and I heard her walking towards the closet. I sunk back into the wall, my heart pounding heavily. I failed at holding my breath as she leaned in and I could smell her overbearing perfume. "Oh what's this?" She started reaching towards me.

"I didn't wash my hands after I used the bathroom!" Tenten yelled jokingly and ran towards the closet. I assume she was trying to touch Ino.

"Ew, don't touch me!" Ino yelled as she ran out the door. "You're gross."

"Oh wow, that was close!" Tenten said as I crawled out of the closet. She leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. "Way too much excitement for me at once." Tenten reached into the pocket of her jeans lying on the floor and pulled out two pieces of gum, she threw one to me and chewed on the other one her self. I sat up against the wall and dozed off into a light slumber. I shook myself awake when someone snapped their fingers at me.

"Okay," Sakura said as she finished sliding her dress on "now that we're all dressed were going to go outside so I can take pictures." She smiled as she grabbed her digital camera. I slid down the stair banister and nearly got friction burn on my butt. All of us went outside and stood in front of the front door. Sakura set up her camera on a large rock and set the timer. She pressed the button and held up her hand as she scrambled to get back. We all huddle into a group hug facing the camera with Hinata and I in the center. I put my arms over Hinata and Tenten's shoulders and gave the camera my biggest goofy grin. After the camera made its obnoxious click Sakura spoke.

"Wait, what time is it" She asked looking at me

"It's…" I looked down at my cell phone, "5:50! I'm going to be late!" I grabbed my shoes from Sakura and scrambled to the school. I didn't realize that my "short" nap had eaten up that much time. I pushed through the building's doors followed by Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata in back. I power-walked to the gym and changed into my dress shoes and shoved my sneakers into my gym locker. I walked slowly into the cafeteria; you know lessen the risk of falling. I went through the door and was amazed by the cafeteria. Normally it was gross and smelly, but this time golden string lights and layers of fine mesh decorated the room. Two columns draped with cream cloth stood on the side of the stairs in front of the stage. On the stage were gorgeous red drapes and the same golden string lights. I know it sounds corny but it felt so much like a French bistro. The whole atmosphere was romantic feeling. Leaning against the wall, near the stairs leading up to the side of the stage was Deidara. His hands were shoved into the pocket of his dress pants and the collar on his white dress shirt was unbuttoned along with a loosened black tie. If I didn't dislike him so much I'd think that he's actually good looking. He pushed his hair back with his fingers and looked around the room. I marched right up to him, nearly tripping a few times and punch him in the arm.

"What do you think you're…" he cut him self off and seemed to zone out. I waved my hand in front of him "Never mind. Anyways, we have to go up behind the stage now. Don't mess this up Beansprout."

I went back stage to see the marching band and the dance class get ready to go up. They're not really part of the talent show, they just open it I guess. I sat down in one of the folding metal chairs and waited to go up. Ino was set before us and she walked on stage in a ridiculously short black dress and started dancing with the new exchange student from Italy. The exchange student was amazing, but Ino fell short of mediocre. The only thing she's good at is scaring people. Maybe she should work in a haunted house. The curtains closed and some students cleared off the stage for Deidara and I. Two chairs were set up, slightly angled towards each other.

The curtains were still closed when I sat in a seat. Deidara took the seat on the right. I'll always remember the feeling in my stomach when the red curtains parted to show me the entire student body watching us. I looked over at Deidara, not even the slightest ounce of fear showed on his face. He handed me a microphone off the floor off and held one for himself. I felt fear and anxiety well up in my throat, so I attempted to swallow it. My heart was pounding more than when it was in Sakura's closet.

"You ready, stupid?" I nodded slightly before hitting jerk face in the shoulder. I heard some students laugh slightly and this calmed my nerves down.

"By the way, just go with what ever I do, okay?" Huh? What's he talking about.

"Wait, what do you-" The music started

"I remember what you wore on our first date, you came into my life and I thought hey, you know this could be something. Cause everything you do and words you say you know that it all takes my breath away and now I'm left with nothing." The eyes of the crowd was making me nervous and picturing them in their underwear didn't help because most of them looked good in their underwear anyways, most likely. I turned to face jerk face, focusing my hatred on one point helped me calm my nerves. I sang the chorus along with him, my voice was shaky and I squeaked once. I just prayed that no one had noticed. I mentally slapped my self. Shaky, I'm Miharu, I make others shaky, I instill fear in the hearts of thousands. I do not get scared. I pulled my shoulders back and started my part.

"I remember every look upon your face, the way you roll your eyes, the way you taste, you make it hard for breathing. 'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away I think of you and everything's okay. I'm finally now believing…" He slowly stood and motioned with his eyes for me to do the same. Facing each other, we worked our way towards the end of the song.

"Two is better than one." We sang in unison and I waited for the last line, but Deidara pulled the microphone away.

"What are you doing? I whispered

"I said just go with." He responded as he started to lean towards me.

And what happened next, I cannot find the words to describe it except putting it simply.

That dumb ass leaned foreword and planted his lips directly onto mine, but what's worse, is I didn't do a damn thing about it.


	22. A Rotting Swing and an Empty Threat

**Author's Note: Okay guys, I'm looking at the number of review I'm getting and my number of hits, and no matter what, I will finish the story regardless of reviews/hits, but I would ABSOLUTELY LOVE if you guys could recommend my story (if you like it) to your friends or just to anyone really. I love seeing reviews from people who read my story and about how I make them laugh or just certain things that's happened. Regardless of whether you share my story with your friends or not I am still super-super-duper thankful for every review I get.**

**I'm having a contest with my friend on how old I look, so since no one here actually know how old I am I'd appreciate if you look at my profile picture a put a guess in your review of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Oh so you're back uh, you still don't believe me when I say I don't own Naruto? Well bah humbug to you then.**

* * *

"Maïs tu plaisantes, j'espère. Tout ça est juste un cauchemar, non? Maïs c'est pas possible, j'espère. Qu'est-ce qui..." I mumbled while waving my arms around

"You can speak French?" I turned around and faced Deidara

"Vous êtes un imbécile, un âne, un crétin!" I started shouting.

~A Rotting Swing and an Empty Threat~

"I can't even understand you! What the hell hm?" He shouted throwing his arms in the air. I ignored him and walked down he stairs from back stage. I pushed through the crowd of people to get to the girls bathroom. You know how sometimes little kids will stare at you and they don't realize you notice? Well either the same thing applies to teenagers or we're all just dumb. I could feel the eyes of everyone boring holes into my encyclopedia-thick skull as I shoved a few people out of my way. I kicked open the swinging bathroom door and the look of pure hellish fury on my face drove out a group of giggling freshman. I slammed my fist into the concrete wall; I thought it'd look dramatic and cool.

"OH SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!" I yelled as I shook my fist in pain. Okay, so I'm not like the Hulk or anything, but making an effort counts right? I fell to my knees and shouted to the heavens "Why God? Why?" The door swung open and I saw a giant pink puff. I looked towards Sakura. "How'd you know I was in here?"

"Miharu, you parted the crowd like it was the Red Sea, it wasn't hard to find you."

"Maïs tu plaisantes, j'espère! Tout ça est juste un cauchemar, non? Maïs c'est pas possible, j'espère! Qu'est-ce qui..."

"Are you speaking French?" Sakura asked. French is like speaking innuendo, you don't know what it means most of the time, most people can't understand it, and it can be funny as hell.

"It's just a modified quote from 'The Parent Trap'. I can't actually speak French. All I know is that and a few insults that my mom's alcoholic friend was always yelling on the phone." I said in despair. I walked over to Sakura and hung off of her neck in depression. "Why me? Why? What did I do this time?" I started a dramatic fake cry.

"I don't know, that's what I'm wondering." Sakura said confused. "But, look at the bright side-" I cut her off

"WHAT BRIGHT SIDE? How could there be ANY good in this situation?" I shouted. I saw the door start to open slowly but I swiftly kicked it back closed.

"Good point. Oh by the way, Hidan told me to tell you to meet him outside. He sounded angry." Oh great. This is just what I needed. I was getting more and more frustrated by the second. I walked around Sakura and yanked the bathroom door open. Hidan was standing out side the door with his back to me.

"Hey. Turn around." I said flatly. He turned around and smirked at me.

"Hey I was wondering were the hell you went." He punched me in the arm.

"Look, I'm sorry you're angry, okay I didn't have anything to do with-"

"Angry, what the fuck are you talking about, I'm not angry."

"But Sakura said and then the thing on stage and-"

"What the hell are you talking about? Speaking of stage, I missed the end of you singing, I had to take a piss. From what I did hear though it was pretty fucking good. Too bad Ino Bitch is going to win." Why does everyone keep saying Ino is going to win, she sucked.

"So you didn't see anything out of the ordinary?" I looked around for hidden cameras incase someone was trying to make me look like an idiot.

"Uh, no?" He said stupidly. Huzzah, I win!

"Oh okay, I'm hungry, you want to go get something to uh, to eat?" I asked hesitantly.

"Okay, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." He grabbed my wrist and I struggled to follow him out into the cafeteria. There were couples dancing on the floor to some music and I was being steered in their direction.

"Hey uh they foods over there," I point to the buffet table, "I thought we were going to eat."

"Nope, not at all." He said quickly. That liar.

"You liar!" I yelled.

"Call it even for my noodles." I hiccupped. How does he know? I stayed silent. "Don't even try to deny it, I don't give a shit anyways." Well, that's a relief. Wait, we're still not going to the food. I started scrambling back to the buffet table, but Hidan's like a rock, so I didn't go very far. "Yeah nice try." He continued to pull me across the floor, and when we got to the center he let go of my wrist. I started hi-tailing it back to the buffet. "Oh no you don't." He grabbed both of my arms this time and put my hands on his shoulders and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in. "You're smaller than I thought."

"Exactly why we should go get food, I need to pack on the pounds for winter." He chuckled slightly. He used his hands to guide me on the floor in time with the music considering I have no rhythm what so ever. I looked off to the side and leaned my head on his chest. "I'm so short." I whispered to my self.

"What?" I felt him look down.

"Oh it's nothing." I took my hands off his shoulder and struggled to wrap my arms around his neck, if I wasn't so tired I'd consider just strangling him. When we turned slightly to my left I could see Sakura pointing me out to Tenten and Hinata and I couldn't help but smile.

"I think we should blow this damn joint. I want to show you something." Always. Swears. No wonder Sakura thought he was angry. Before I could object he picked me up and carried me outside.

"I have two legs you know, and they're starting to get cold." The frigid winter air blew around us, I mean it wasn't too bad, but still.

"Don't worry about it, you'll still have them later." He started walking up a path on a large hill just a little ways out from the dorms. On the very top of the hill was a single oak tree and a homemade swing with a rotting plank of wood as a seat. Over the hill you could see an amazing view of Konoha. It wasn't very bright, or very big, but it was still impressive. Hidan sat me down on the seat and started pushing me from behind.

"It's so pretty up here." I said, not really paying attention to what's going on. I rubbed my arms; this strapless dress isn't exactly warm and insulating for 25-degree weather. With out a single word of warning Hidan draped his suit jacket over my shoulders and continued to push me gently for a few more minutes.

"Hey, I can't feel my butt, can we go back?" I asked, he laughed slightly.

"Sure." I looked down at the snow covering the path and the foot print that Hidan had made and then down at my shoes.

"Can I uh, hitch a ride?"

"I thought you had two feet."

"Fine then, if you don't want me to have toes when we get back." He picked me up again, "Thanks." We walked back and he put me back safely on the ground when we got to the front of the building. He stood in front of me and looked directly at me.

"You know, just in case I forget later." Then he leaned down and kissed me gently on the forehead and grabbed his jacket before walking back in the direction of our dorm. I excitedly pushed through the doors and went to find Sakura, but ran into Tenten instead.

"Hey, I see what you did there." Tenten elbowed me and gave me a funny face. "Oh hey look at that," She pointed into the crowd at Naruto and Hinata dancing like it was a middle school dance, arms length away form eachother. Hinata looked about to pass out, "they're so cute!" She said loudly, and then ran off to dance with someone. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

"What do you want?" I said to Deidara.

"Look," he said as he scratched the back of his head, "I want to apologize for earlier, yeah. Just don't worry about my laundry anymore, hm." I kind of felt bad; I mean he looks like I just kicked him in the ribs.

"No, a deal's a deal." He looked surprised, "I don't break deals."

"Whatever, if you insist." He took a seat in a chair in front of the stage.

Someone on the stage cleared their throat into the microphone. "Okay students, take a seat." I looked up and saw Tsunade, surprisingly sober, speaking into the microphone. Everyone rushed to get a seat and I had nowhere to sit except next to Deidara. Just my luck, right? "Okay, I'm here to announce the winner of the annual winter talent show." Someone ran up the stage to hand her a sealed envelope. I knew I was going to lose so I didn't pay much attention. I took a sip out of someone's water. "And this year the winner is," Whatever, I tried. "wait," Someone ran up stage and whispered into her ear. "It's a tie!" I spit my water all on the back of Ino's head and looked at Deidara. I grabbed his shoulders and shook them violently.

"WE TIED! HOLY POOP WE TIED!" I started screaming at him.

"Okay," I continued screaming despite the fact that the principal was talking, "Okay," She raised her voice and I got the idea. "In the case of a tie, the students will applaud for who ever they believe is better. First is going to be Ino and her partner," There was a decent applause. "Okay, now Miharu and Deidara." The cafeteria fell silent. I watched as Tenten stood up on her chair proudly and started cheering and clapping. One by one, other students continued to join in except for the few surrounding Ino. "Well, by popular opinion, Miharu and Deidara win." Tsunade said surprised. I turned towards Blondie.

"WE WON!" He had a look of utter surprise on his face. "Dude! We won!" I instinctively grabbed him in a rib-crushing hug. "Wait, what am I doing?" I pushed him away. I seem to be sensitive to random moments of hysteria. I stood up and skipped towards the door to go back to my dorm, not caring about the increased risk of falling on my face. Someone yanked my shoulder and turned me around.

"Don't think this is done Yoshizawa," Ino scoffed in my face. Yeah, 'cause I'm totally terrified of empty threats.

"What are you going to do about it huh, we wouldn't want you to brake a nail now would we?" I got real close to her face and gave her a sarcastic smirk.

"You'll regret ever coming here when I'm done." She said before dramatically turning and walking out of the door, head held high.

"Whatever you say Ino, just don't think I won't fight back." I said quietly.

You know what, to the person that tells you high school isn't that bad, they lied. I swear to sushi it's like a freaking teenage drama here. All we need is for someone to get pregnant. Tenten walked up to me.

"Hey did you hear that what's her face is pregnant?"

Of course they are.


	23. Enjoying Your Bakudan Mr Reindeer?

**Author's Note: So I started this chapter back in beginning of April, with the inability to come up with anything good. I mean this chapter went through hell and back with so many revisions, and I'm still not sure if I'm completely happy with it. Another reason for my being late on this update is the fact that I had my transplant at the beginning of May, and I really didn't feel like moving my fingers to type, or even sit up for that matter. Oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! 16 years old and I still can't drive :D**

**P.S. I didn't realize how long this chapter was going to be, if I had I would have split it into two.  
P.S.S. This is the second version, reread this chapter if you haven't already, thanks.  
**

**Disclaimer: Author. Powers. TINGLING! Own Naruto, I do not, the force tells me.**

* * *

"But Mom! I don't want to go see Nana right now!" I yelled into my phone.

"Look chicky, I honestly don't feel like driving out there to get you, but we all need to make sacrifices. I'll be there in half an hour."

_~Enjoying Your Bakudan Mr. Reindeer?~_

I hung up my phone and went upstairs to change into some more comfortable clothes. This dress is nice and all, but not very comfortable. I stomped down stairs and sat in between Hidan and Deidara on the couch. There wasn't anywhere else to sit, it was kind of awkward actually so I twiddled my thumbs.

"Yo, what's up?" Hidan elbowed me. I hiccupped out of surprise.

"My mom is dragging me home so I can spend time with the grandmother I haven't seen since I was 5. I wish I could just spend Christmas here.

"All of us are going home, hm." Deidara said quietly while watching the TV.

"Fuck, it's like 3 miles to my house from here anyways, might as well walk, not like I'm expecting anyone to come get me." Hidan said unenthusiastically. I stood up from my seat to go pack a few things I might need from upstairs. I came back with a shopping bag filled with junk I probably won't need. Some random book, my shoes from the talent show, some pjs, a sock (it was pretty okay, don't judge) some underwear, my lucky stuffed rabbit I got when I was born. By the time I got back down stairs, Deidara and Hidan had already left to go home.

When my mom pulled in with her big ol' lemon of a car I walked slowly outside in frustration. I yanked on the door that wouldn't open, and slammed my foot on it to use more of my body weight. I fell into the musty seat and buckled myself in. My mom took off like a bat out of hell towards Main Street, which isn't new. I'm used to her driving. We drove for a few minutes to our street, which is one of like 9 or 10 large streets. The school mostly serves this area of town, with a few wealthy exceptions.

When we pulled into my driveway I slammed the car door shut and stomped my way up the stairs. I turned the door knob to my room and threw the door open. I flicked on the lights and sleeping in my bed was my grandmother. No warning or anything. I mean I love her and all, but I love my bed too you know. She tossed onto her side and started snoring. Are you serious right now? I closed my door and stomped back down my stairs.

"MOM! What's going on here?" I was standing in the doorway to the living room and glared at my mom as she was eating ramen while watching the biography channel.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just eating ramen and watching TV."

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. You dragged me home from a nice bed at school so I could sleep on this lumpy couch?" My mom stood up and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Look, where short on money, your dumbass father thought it'd be a good idea, so he bought 1000 lottery tickets based on a dream he had. We're short 2000 dollars to be able to pay the bills, and I don't want to lose the house. Nana said she'd help us out if she could spend Christmas with us and I don't want to ruin anything alright? Speaking of Nana, she said she has something to ask you tomorrow morning."

I figured her staying was for the best, but I still needed to cool off. I grabbed my jacket and shoes and went for a walk. The street lights casted an eerie yellow glow over the small chunks of snow at the edge of the sidewalk. I walked two streets over and about fifteen houses down and saw a few kids from school at their house. None of them I actually knew, but I recognized them. I leaned up against a light pole across the street from a cute little white house. Inside I saw a beautiful woman, probably in her late 30s early 40s, holding a toddler in her arms and laughing while dancing around the living room. She was wearing a pale pink dress and her wavy blonde hair fell down to her lower back. A man, about the same age as the woman, was sitting on the couch watching her with a small smile on his face.

I didn't think much about it and continued walking onto Main Street. I leaned against a mailbox and stared in frustration at the light pole on the side of me, casually gazing at a few lost dog ads. One of the ads interestingly enough was for a babysitter. I got closer to it and read over the details. Loving family…blah, blah, blah…sixteen year old male…blah, blah, blah, wait what? I looked up at the picture accompanying the ad, maybe this male is cute, boyfriend material. I'd imagine though that'd it'd be kind of weird to know his address and just stop at his house and be like "Hey sexy mama." in my corny Elvis impression. I saw the man and woman from the white house standing together smiling. Sixteen year old male my ass, that sucks, I was really hoping that'd he'd be cute. I started walking back home and stared down at my feet as I kicked rocks. I heard footsteps and figured they'd just go around me. They didn't.

"What the-! Dude, watch where-what the hell are you doing here? Don't you belong in a penitentiary?" I looked Deidara up and down in confusion.

"I could say the same to you, hm. I live here." He jutted out a thumb in the direction of the cute white house from earlier.

"LIES. That mean I'd have to move to the other side of town." I yelled brushing my thighs off.

"Hmph, whatever you say."

I continued on the journey to my house. I shoved open the front door and threw my jacket on the ground. I grabbed my rabbit from the shopping bag I packed earlier. I held it close as I talked to it like

I've done since I was a little kid.

"As emo and depressing as this sounds, I feel like no one really understands me except for a few people sometimes, and my mom isn't one of those. I mean, I love her right to death, I just wonder if she skipped being a teenager. Well, it's just going to be you, me, and this crappy little couch for the next week." I heard creaking coming from the bathroom and almost instantly my spine went rigid with fear. "This house is old anyways, there's nothing to be scared of." I heard another creak except closer this time. "It's just the temperature stuff contracts and expands with the temperature anyways."

"That's not it.." I heard a hoarse voice whisper.

"EEEEEP!" I screamed out and ran to the kitchen with my rabbit in my right hand I grabbed the first thing I could get a hold of, which was a cardboard tube of wrapping paper. I heard the creaking come closer.

"Don't come any closer, I'm armed!" I yelled nervously and looked around me. I felt someone grab me quickly from behind so I swung the wrapping paper back as hard as I could. "TAKE THAT!" I kept whacking them.

"Ow! Ow!" I stopped and pulled on the cord hanging above me to turn on the lights.

"Nana? What are you doing?" She was standing in the kitchen with a fox mask on.

"I was just trying to play a joke on you, you didn't need to hit me." She said rubbing the top of her head. I could have figured she was up to something like this. I started laughing and walked back to the couch. I lay down and pulled the blankets up over me. As my grandmother walked back upstairs I looked at her.

"I'd get you back, but I'm afraid you'll have a heart attack."

"Jeez, I'm not that old." She complained as she walked up the stairs rubbing her head.

I smiled to myself as I lay down and thought of evil ways I could scare her.

"Wake up! Good for nothing teenager!" I felt something hit my head, "Get up lazy! When am I going to get grandkids! You need to marry a rich man, do you hear me Haru!" I wish she wouldn't call me that.

"Nana!" I shouted, "Get off my back would you, I'm 15. I'm not getting married anytime soon jeez." I moved her out of my way and I walked into the kitchen rubbing my head and yawning. My mom was reading the newspaper and had an unlit cigarette in her mouth.

"Hey, how's school so far?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the newspaper.

"Why do you have a cigarette, you know you can't smoke." I asked while trying to pull it out of her mouth. She slapped my hand away.

"I know I can't. I'm trying to get in character for one of my books. The man is in his late 40s and trying to solve a murder. You didn't answer my question. How's school?"

"Not bad. What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you can get through the McBurger Queen drive thru." She tossed me the keys to her scooter.

"I still have my permit you know." I reminded her.

"Put on some eyeliner, it makes you look older." I sighed as I grabbed my mom's plain pleather jacket off the coat rack. I went outside to the scooter and took out my ponytail before putting on the helmet. I swung my right leg over the back side of the small scooter and started it up. I backed out slowly before heading down the street. I vaguely recall where this "McBurger Queen" was from the drive home the night before. Assuming it's on Main Street like every other fast food joint on the planet; I drove out in that direction, but not before driving by Deidara's house to see if I can piss him off. I looked at the house as I drove by slowly, didn't see much. I sped up and continued my path towards Main Street and eventually McBurger Queen.

"Uh yeah can I get a large number 3 without bacon? Oh, and a diet Red Slurp, if you don't mind." I called into the rusty microphone box of the drive through. Yeah that's right, soda for breakfast, 'cause I'm a rebel. I stared at the fading menu while waiting for a response.

"Okay pull up to the next window please." A familiar female voice said. I used my feet to push myself the short distance to the next window.

"That'll be 5.69 please." I pulled out 6 dollars from my mom's jacket pocket and looked up to hand the cashier my money.

"TENTEN!" I shouted in absolute joy, finally a friend!

"Oh haha, hi Miharu. I wasn't sure if it was you or not with the helmet and such, and your hair is still a bit curly from yesterday. So, you're being a rebel huh?" She said as she handed me my breakfast sandwich and more importantly my Red Slurp. "Soda for breakfast? Wish I was allowed to do that. Oh while I'm thinking of it, what's your phone number?" I gave her my phone number and she gave me hers, "So are you doing anything over break?"

"Ah no not really."

"Awesome, 'cause I wanted to have a sleepover with you, Hinata, and Sakura, but they're both busy," she frowned "but, you're able to, so we can spend the night watching old Chinese kung fu movies and eating chicken wings!" She said excitedly.

"Of course we can, sounds like a load of fun. So how do you like working here?" I asked as I looked behind me, making sure I wasn't holding up the drive thru.

"It's terrible; I'm actually waiting for a position to open up at the flower shop. I heard it's a lot of fun working there. Honestly, I'm sick of changing the fryer grease here. It's disgusting, and the kitchen gets wicked hot too."

"Well, look at the bright side; at least you have money for stuff. I don't." I laughed.

"Well, I heard there was an opening for a job at an art supply store. I would apply for it, but I'm not the least bit artistic. You should apply. I heard it's really quiet too."

"Yeah maybe I will." I said as Tenten handed me my order. I thanked her and waved good bye before pulling my scooter into a parking spot. I got off and leaned against the scooter while I took a bite of the cheesy-egg goodness. I took a sip of my soda as I watched a group of kids walk into the restaurant. I ate slowly as I was watching all the people that went in and left. I probably looked like a stalker. I hopped back on my bike after I finished eating. I took the direct route home, hoping I wouldn't get too cold, alas I got home frozen and shivering. Even if I drove slowly the wind chill still sucks. I walked in and immediately started getting lectured by my grandmother. The funny thing is, is that I can never tell if she is serious or not.

"When are you going to have children? When I was your age it was normal for a woman to have kids at 16!" Goes to show how old she is.

"Well I'm not 16 yet, so no worries there," I laughed nervously hoping she meant it as a joke.

"Yes, but you must have a boyfriend by now, even if you don't have good wide birthing hips." My god, birthing hips? I don't even think I'm done puberty. "Because if I found out you didn't, I won't pay your family's bills." I could feel my mom's eyes glaring at me. I turned over to look at her and she moved her index finger across her neck. I swallow hard as I looked back at my grandmother.

"Yeah I do, if it's so important." She gave me a smirk.

"Ahaha, I was just kidding, but now that you said you do, invite him over for dinner! If I found out you were lying to me, then I wouldn't pay the bills. Lying is dishonorable." The only thing I know she's ever serious about is lying, she cannot stand liars. She smirked as she nudged me with her elbow before walking slowly into the kitchen. I slammed my hand onto my forehead. I told my mom I was grabbing the scooter and drove back out towards McBurger Queen to ask Tenten for help. I drove as slow as I possibly could. I hadn't even thawed out since the last time I left. I parked the scooter and walked inside as I took my helmet off; I shook my head to unstick my hair from my face and walked up to the counter.

"Uh yeah, is Tenten here?" I said nervously.

"Oh no sorry, she left early. She wasn't feeling well." A short red haired girl said politely before turning to the next person in line. UGH! What am I going to do? I can't call her if she's sick, I don't want to wake her up.

"Hey! Look who it is," I turned around and saw Ino and her goons sitting at a table behind me sipping smoothies. Shoot me now.

"What do you want pig face?" I called out calmly. She let out that weird kind of gasp that you see the girly girls do when ever they're insulted.

"Ah, so the little weirdo wants to start a fight."

"Oh be real Ino, It's more like a massacre considering you're as defenseless as a kitten, just not nearly as cute." I said angrily before storming outside and hopping on my scooter. I can't believe I'm about to do this, but I don't have any other choice. I drove out to Deidara's house and parked the scooter in their driveway; it was almost 11 so I figured it wouldn't be a bad time to stop by. I put my helmet on the handlebar of the scooter and nervously walked up to the front door. I knocked lightly and in a few seconds the door slowly opened.

"Oh hello, can I help you?" Deidara's mother said in a light airy voice, assuming he's related to her.

"Um yeah, I'm looking for Deidara, is he available?"

"No, but he should be back from the grocery store in a few minutes, why don't you come inside and have some tea." SHE'S SO NICE.

"Oh okay, thanks." I smiled as I walked in. I slipped off my shoes on the door matt and followed her into the kitchen. The house smelled like warm cookies and fresh peppermint tea. I took a seat at the table as she brought two small cups of green tea. I sipped on it slowly.

"I don't think that Deidara has ever met anyone as pretty as you are, you must know him from school right?" She asked. Aweeee even if she's more than twice my age she's so adorable I just want to squeeze her in a huge hug.

"Oh well thanks," I smiled "and yeah, we go to school together." I heard the front door open.

"I'm home! I don't know why you sent me out for scallions but here they are." Deidara yelled as he walked into the kitchen counting his change "Damn, they forgot a quarter." He looked up at his mom and then me.

"What are you doing here, hm?" He asked confused.

"Be nice to our guest!" His mom scolded him. I held back a chuckle. I stood up and faced him.

"I actually have a crazy favor to ask." He sighed as he grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs, "Dude, you're going to give your mom the wrong idea." He didn't say anything and just continued pulling on my arm. He opened a door, pushed me in first and then closed it behind him. I looked around at the surprisingly clean room.

"Sit. This favor better be good. I'm sick of your favors." He said flatly as he took a seat in a desk chair. I sat on the edge of his bed, which was made oddly enough. "You must really want something to show up here." I pushed my hair back behind my ears.

"Well, it's a funny story actually." I laughed nervously while scratching my nose. I explained to him all what happened.

"Oh no! Forget it!" He said while turning to the door. I got down on my knees and started begging.

"Please! If we don't get the 2000 we can't pay for our house." He sighed and hung his head in silence.

"Whatever, but you owe me big time, yeah." I stood up and jumped up and down.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! We have dinner at 6." I squealed in joy. "Hey you have any cookies?" I asked while looking around the room. I spotted a pack and ran towards it.

"Oh no you don't! Those are my good cookies!" He ran after me, I held the pack out in front of me and stuck one in my mouth. I started laughing as he tried to grab them from behind me. I stuck another one in my mouth.

"Mmmm, it's so good!" I said teasing him. He continued struggling for a few more seconds to get them.

"Two can play that game, yeah." He started tickling my sides and I almost dropped the cookies, then I held them close to my chest. I was silently laughing with my eyes closed. I turned around and started backing up. I tripped and fell back onto his bed, which is incredibly comfortable I'll have you know, it's like a memory foam bed or something. I was still laughing as I shoved another cookie into my mouth. Deidara kneeled at the end of the bed and started pulling on the cookies I held ever so tightly to my chest. My knee twitched and I accidentally hit his leg. He stopped pulling on the bag and I smelled the very faint scent of shampoo. I finally opened my eyes as I shoved another cookie into my mouth. His face was a few inches from mine when I heard the door open.

"What in heaven's name is going on in-", we both turned our heads to look at his mom, standing in the door way with eyes as big as dinner plates and her face as pink as bubble gum.

"I can explain!" He yelled out before his mom quickly closed the door. I heard her run down the stairs.

I gobbled down another cookie, chewing furiously.

"Enough with the cookies, hm." He said turning back towards me, while successfully yanking the cookies out of my hands and pushing himself away from me.

"Deidara! You've got some 'splaining to do!" I said using a Ricky Ricardo accent, I said while sitting myself up.

"No shit, Sherlock. I think it'd be best you leave while I distract my mom and explain what's going on. Oh and you owe me more cookies, with interest!"

"Don't forget, six o'clock!" I watched as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He started talking with his mom and led her into the living room. I quickly dashed down the stairs, outside, and hopped back onto the scooter. I rode to my house, excited at my new found success.

"I'm home!" I jogged up the stairs and into my room to grab clothes for a shower, I smell like humiliation, cookies, and sweat.

"Haru, were going out to eat, so dress nice!" Nana yelled from downstairs. "We're leaving at 6:30! I expect your boyfriend to be here!" This better be a painless night. I grabbed a random dress from my dresser and some clean underwear. I stepped into the shower, confident that Tobi wasn't hiding in it, and sat on the floor of the tub as I let the hot water run down my face. I lathered my hair up with shampoo and let it work on dissolving all the hair spray Sakura used yesterday. I leaned against the wall and play back the events of the talent show. From the nervous feeling in my stomach, to the way that first kiss stealer stole my lip-virginity, to the cold air running through my hair on that rotting tree swing. It all kind of feels surreal. I washed my face with an apricot scrub, paying special attention to my mouth. I washed the rest of me and rinsed the thick lather out of my hair before stepping out of the shower and wrapping myself in a large white fluffy towel.

"Man, whatever Sakura put in my hair is amazing." I said to myself as I rubbed my hair after blow drying it. My hair was super soft, and still wavy from the curls. I pulled my hair back in a silver headband that belonged to my mom and put on the dress I yanked from my dresser. "I think I wore this to a funeral." I said looking in the mirror. It was a vintage looking black puffy lace dress. "Whatever, this is basically the death of my sanity and pride so I think it suits the occasion." I walked down stairs and sat down on the sofa with my legs folded up.

"Put your legs down! Have some class!" Nana shouted while hitting me with the newspaper.

"Ow, ow, okay, okay." I put my legs down.

"You need nice shoes! Go get some, and they better not be sneakers!" I started to reach for my flip flops, "I said nice shoes!" I reluctantly grabbed my shoes I had for the talent show from upstairs. "Much better." She said as I walked down the stairs. I sat in awkward silence with my grandmother watching the news.

"So what do you want to watch on TV?" I asked hoping she'd change the channel.

"This." She said flatly. The news flashed to some government press conference.

"I've never see so many people without a brain talk so much about in important things." She said angrily. She eventually started to doze off to the TV and I started to reach for the remote. The second I touched it her eyes shot open and glared at me. "I'm still watching this." She said.

"But-" I started.

"No buts, respect your elders." I gave up and walked up stairs to call Sakura, who I guess programmed her number into my phone when I wasn't paying attention.

"Hello, this is Sakura." She answered the phone.

"Ah Sakura, I'm in a nasty predicament and I didn't know who else to call."

"What's going on?" I took the next half hour to explain what was going on.

"Ahahahaha! That's hilarious! Man, you have terrible luck."

"I know, don't remind me." I fell back onto my bed. "What do I do?"

"You know, he doesn't seem to be that bad of a guy, just give him a chance maybe. You guys seem to be more alike than you know."

"Oh what are you talking about? Sure he cleans up nice, but that's about it. We're nothing alike."

"If you say so, I just think it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot. Just be careful around your grandmother though. Grandmothers are incredibly perceptive you know." We talked for what felt like hours about stuff that didn't really seem to matter.

"So yeah that Halloween I threw-" I started before I heard a knock at the door. "Oh hey I need to go, I think he-who-must-not-be-named might be here."

"Haha good luck. Have fun." Sakura said cheerfully before hanging up. I walked down the stairs hoping I'd wake up any second in my nice fluffy bed. I opened the door a tiny crack and saw Deidara shivering on my door step wearing a white button up shirt and some black slacks.

"Pull the elastic out of your hair." I said flatly, not bothering to greet him. He looked confused. "Just do it, my grandmother will have a fit if you don't. She thinks ponytails are unclean." Okay so I was lying, I just think his hair looks better down. He pulled a red elastic off his ponytail and handed it to me. "What do you want me to do with that?" I asked

"It looks weird if it's on a guy's wrist," I slipped it over my hand, "can you let me in now, I can't feel my fingers." He asked as he ran his fingers through his bangs.

"Oh yeah." I opened the door just as my grandmother was walking out from the downstairs half-bath in a plainly patterned kimono. She's so old fashioned.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Nana asked. I hesitated to answer.

"Uh… yeah." I said nervously.

"Well, what's his name?"

"My name is Deidara, m'am. It's nice to meet you." He said while bowing to my grandmother then turning to bow towards my parents. I wonder if he's actually this polite or if it's just an act. We started to head out for the car, everyone was grabbing their coats.

"It seems we've encountered a little problem," my mom said while staring at the car, "the car only has room for four, and we can't leave your father behind.

_~10 Minutes Later~_

"Is this really necessary?" I said while sitting uncomfortably on my dad's lap.

"We're getting close," my mom said, "so stop complaining." Not close enough.

_~1 Hour Later~_

"I'M NOT LOST I SWEAR!" My mom shouted.

"Honey, they restaurant was four miles from the house." My dad said calmly. 10 minutes later we get there. I hop out of the car and start air kissing the cold pavement.

"WE'RE HERE! I CAN ACTUALLY FEEL MY BUTT NOW!" I shouted towards the sky in excitement. An elderly couple pointed at me and gave me a weird look. We all walked in and took a seat at a table. I sat down first and Deidara took the seat farthest away from me. My grandmother looked at me suspiciously so I stood up and sat next to him, but scooted to the very edge of my chair.

"What are you-"I jabbed him in the shin with the heel of my shoe. "Ow!"

"Oh, did you stub your toe?" He kicked me back. "Ow, and I just stubbed mine." I said with a strained smile while glaring up at his smirking face.

"So how long have you been dating?" My grandmother asked.

"A month." I don't even know if I've been here a month.

"2 months." Deidara answered at the same time as me. This is going to be difficult.

"Uh, a month and a half." We both nervously said at the same time. We continued to make awkward small talk for part of dinner. I looked at Deidara who was stuffing his face with bakudan, I nudged his arm and he dropped half of the surimi covered boiled egg back onto his plate. I started laughing and he wiped some kind of red sauce on my nose. I scowled at him.

"Awe, is little Miss Rudolph upset, hm?" He asked me in that voice that adults use on little kids.

"Only 'cause she's the only reindeer here. " I rubbed gravy on his nose. "Ha, now there are two." I looked up and saw my mom making this confused face, my grandmother had her generic flat expression, and my dad was using his "fanboy" face. We both quickly wiped our noses off and started shoveling down food so we wouldn't have to talk. We finished eating and I stayed alone at the table while Deidara went to the bathroom and my family paid the bill. I kneeled on my chair and looked around the restaurant. I saw a familiar silver head a few tables over.

"Hey! Hid-"He was holding the hand of some girl I'd never seen before and had that googly-eyed look. I sunk back into the seat slowly and leaned my head against the window. Figures, of course he's a player, it's just my luck. Deidara was walking back and I quickly rubbed a tear out of my eyes.

"Something wrong, hm?" I sneezed.

"Someone with a guide dog walked in and it upset my allergies." He nodded and sat back down. I picked up one of the cheap mints that the waiters leave at the tables when they give you your check and I popped it through the plastic and into my mouth. I rubbed it against the roof of my mouth until it started to burn slightly, and then I crunched it up and swallowed it. My parents and Nana came back and we gathered our stuff to leave. I turned back and saw Hidan lean in to kiss that mysterious girl. I turned around and bit my cheek until the familiar taste of copper, iron, and salt came. I sat in the car, but managed to squish between my father and Deidara this time.

"Your allergies still bothering you, yeah?" Deidara asked as I sniffed.

"What allergies?" My mom asked turning towards me.

"Dogs."

"Miharu, you're not allergic to dogs."

I didn't say anything and spent the rest of the car trip silent. We got home much quicker than when we first left. I walked through the front door and straight out the back to the porch. I sat in the cold winter air on the love seat as tears silently streamed down from my eyes. I pulled my legs up and felt a jacket drape over my shoulders as someone sat down next to me.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong, and I'm not going to ask. I just want you to know I'm here if you need me, hm." Deidara said. I struggled to nod. I let out a small gasp for air and he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. I leaned against him and rested my head on his shoulder and felt less alone now than at any point since I moved here.


	24. You Use Rose Hips For What?

**Author's Note: I don't have much to say except one question. What's up with all these Akatsuki as kittens stories? And what freaks me out even more is there there's romance in some of them, with a kitten. That's bestiality. If someone could explain this that'd be totally cool :D**

**P.S. I would like to thank my awesome friend, Smerfie, for being my proof reader.**

**P.S.S. Changed my summary for like the third time, I still hate it... ಠ_ಠ  
**

**Disclaimer: "What the? Author! Hello? Where are you, you need to do the disclaimer. Well then I'll do it myself. I Miharu, solemnly swear that the author doesn't own Naruto."**

* * *

"Thanks, you know, and stuff, except wiping sauce on my nose. Not cool." I laughed a bit and scratched my dry puffy eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Deidara said before ruffling my hair as if I was a little kid. I slapped his hand away and pouted. "Oh, don't forget, you owe me cookies, plus interest." He said as he walked off my door step.

"Yeah, whatever, see you after break." I said quietly as I watched him start walking back. I turned to walk back in, and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders tighter. I slipped off my shoes and walked up stairs to lie in my bed, hoping Nana wasn't already there. I gave a sigh of relief as I saw my empty bed. I fell back into my bed with a smile on my face. I curled up into a ball with my dress still on and wrapped myself in another blanket and reached behind me to flick off the light switch. I stared out the window and at the moon. My eye lids started to become heavy and eventually I wasn't able to keep them open, and drifted off to sleep.

_~You Use Rose Hips For What?~_

"MERRY CHIRSTMAS!"

"Dad, I'm trying to sleep, and Christmas was yesterday. We don't even celebrate Christmas anyways; it's a couple's holiday." I yawned and put a pillow over my head.

"Exactly, and you have a boyfriend!" Not this again.

"We broke up." I said flatly, peeking through the pillow to look at his face.

"WHAT?" he shouted and looked like he was going to start crying. "You guys were so adorable!"

"I'm trying to sleep, just don't say anything to Nana okay?" He nodded and walked out as he sniffed in sadness. I managed to sleep for a few more hours before getting up to take a shower. I looked around for my scrunchie on the counter after I was done.

"Oh if you're looking for your scrunchie, I threw it out. It was getting old and gross, we can go get a new one later." My mom said as she walked by with a laundry basket. I looked down at my wrist and saw Deidara's elastic from yesterday.

"Whatever, an elastic is an elastic." I said while tying my hair up in a loose bun. I threw on some really comfortable jeans I bought from the guys section of a department store, a random t-shirt, and an unflattering thick fuzzy grey hoodie. I looked outside and saw it was raining and the little snow that was on the ground was melted away. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"So, how'd you sleep?" My mom asked as she watched my dad stir his coffee depressingly.

"Not bad; where's my cellphone?" I asked looking around the kitchen.

"It's on the sofa, I used it to call mine so I could find it." I looked on the sofa and snatched it up. I scanned through the contacts list for Tenten's number.

"Hey Tenten!" I shouted when the phone stopped ringing.

"Oh, hi Miharu, what're you up to?" She asked

"Eh, nothing much. I was actually hoping that you wouldn't be busy today, I don't have any plans so I was hoping we could have that sleepover that you talked about." I prayed she didn't have any plans.

"Oh yeah, funny story actually. I was going to call you later today and ask you."

"Oh really? Sweet. My mom's cool with just about anything, so I'll pack up some junk and walk over later. Where do you live?"

"379 Plum Blossom Drive."

"Hey, you wouldn't by any happen to live on the same street as Deidara would you?" I asked nervously.

"Uh yeah, actually I do, quite a few houses farther down the street though, why?"

"Oh, no reason." We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I pack up a small backpack with some junk I thought I might need, and then important stuff like my toothbrush. I grabbed my wallet.

"Miharu, where are you going?" My mom asked surprised. She was with mixing 70% lean ground beef with various seasonings to make whatever we were having for supper.

"Oh mom, a friend invited me to sleepover, so uh I'm going to walk over." I said slipping on my Converse and tying them tight.

"You're not going to stay for lunch?" I looked at the beef on the cutting board and tried to stop from gagging.

"No thanks, I'm all set." I said with a smile before walking out into the rain. I shoved my wallet deep into the pocket of my jacket and headed off towards where I thought the grocery store was. I walked inside and migrated over towards the chips and such. I found myself standing in front of a huge rack of different kinds of cookies. "Pfft, and he expects me to remember which kind he wants. What a stuck up little-" I saw an arm reach over my shoulder.

"Those." I turned my head to see Deidara pointing at a pack of brown cookies and jumped slightly.

"Well, thanks for the advice," I started to open my wallet. "Now I can just give you the money for them and you can-"

"No, I'm going somewhere after here; drop them in my mail box. Oh, and I want my elastic back when you're done with it, hm." I reached up to feel the bun I tied my hair up in. He walked off calmly towards the cash register. After standing there for a few minutes, I grabbed several packs of cookies off the shelf and paid for them at the checkout. I started making my way towards Tenten's house. I stepped outside and it was pouring. Of course, because I am such a highly intelligent creature, I chose not to bring an umbrella 'cause I thought I wouldn't need it. I did. I walked to Deidara's dripping wet, cranky, hungry, and cold. I yanked open the mailbox on the front of his house and dropped the cookies in. I slammed the lid shut and continued down the street to Tenten's. I watched carefully at the house numbers, keeping an eye out for 379. When I found it, I hardly had the chance to knock before the door swung open and Tenten yanked me inside.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked her after I set down my stuff upstairs in her room.

"I didn't plan that far ahead." She laughed.

"I vote we get fat off of chicken wings and watch kung fu movies!" I shouted in enthusiasm. Tenten agreed and went to set up the air mattress in her room for me to sleep on later.

"Well, the chicken wings are down stairs in the kitchen." She headed towards the door and motioned for me to follow her. I went ahead, excited to eat that delicious chicken. I walked into the kitchen and looked at how amazingly shiny the floor was.

"Wow Tenten, your kitchen floor is amazing. Look how shiny it is." I looked for the chicken sitting on the counter. It was so close I could almost taste it. I started to walk towards it until I slipped on the shiny floor.

"HOLY FRONT DOOR!" I shouted in pain unsure how Tenten's parents would react if I swore.

"Jeez Miharu, I know it takes skill to trip on a flat surface, but you are like godly at it." She laughed and offered a hand to help me up.

"I didn't trip, I slipped." I said through clenched teeth. I rubbed my ankle fiercely and the pain stated to subside.

"Oh uh, here." She reached into the freezer and handed me a bag of frozen broccoli stir-fry. Tenten started to wipe up the chicken grease while I slowly stood up and kept my weight off my ankle. When she was done she helped me up the stairs with one hand and carried the chicken with the other. I sat down on the air mattress as she put an obscure Jackie Chan film into the DVD player. We kept our selves entertained with that and chicken for a good two hours before we started getting bored.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We could play truth or brick." Tenten said flatly.

"Nah." I said not really paying too much attention.

"Uhm, duck duck brick?" She asked again

"Nah."

"Drop the brick?"

"Nah, It depends on whom though, I wouldn't mind dropping one on Hidan."

"Brick tag?"

"No, and what is with you and bricks?"

"Uh, what's with you and wanting to drop a brick on Hidan, didn't you two have something going on?" Tenten scratched her head in confusion.

"Well that's what I thought, until I went to the restaurant with my family and Blondie and I saw him kiss another girl. Bastard thinks he can play around with me…" I trailed off.

"I'm going to mess his face up so bad his mom won't even recognize him. Flipping player." I could have sworn I saw flames in her eyes for a split second "HE WILL BURN!" She started cackling evilly.

"It's okay Tenten, you can calm down now." I said nervously, worried for my safety quite frankly.

"What were you doing with Deidara though? Is there something you're not telling me, 'cause whatever choices you make I'll back you up, even if you're a prostitute." Tenten struggled to say prostitute. I started choking on my chicken. "It's okay, your secret isn't obvious at all, I'll take it to the grave." She patted my back in an attempt to either comfort me or dislodge the chicken in my throat. I swallowed the chicken with difficulty and looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"What? Me and Deidara? Do- GUH GOD NO! MIND SOAP. I NEED MIND SOAP!" I started messing up my hair in an attempt to scrub my scalp/brain.

"Oh uh yeah, that makes more sense." Tenten gave a sigh of relief. "So back to the restaurant…" I explained most of what happened.

"Dude, I could have totally set you up with my cousin or something." She said chewing on some chicken.

"But, you left work early and I didn't want to call you in case you were sleeping."

"Oh, darn, I should have told you that I basically ditched work." I fell forward and on to the mattress in disbelief. I heard Tenten get up to put another movie in. "Okay, this is the last one, and then I think we should go to Ichiraku's to eat, you like ramen right?" I sat up and nodded in excitement. The movie started up, similarly to the last one. "Oh hey, you have something on your nose." I rubbed it and a red flake fell off.

"Looks like I'm not a reindeer anymore." I whispered to myself with a smirk on my face. I leaned back against the wall and covered myself in a blanket. I reach up to my hair and pulled out the red elastic. I stretched it between my thumb and index finger. Maybe he's not so bad after all, or maybe he's just acting nice so he can mess with me like Hidan, yeah that's it. Guys suck anyways, except the really sweet ones you read in those completely unrealistic teen romance books where he's all like a hardcore bad boy at first, then he changes his way because he likes this girl that much. I mean what the hell is that about? That never happens, didn't happen with my parents, but that might be because my mom took on the role of the "bad boy". But, Deidara did sit with me, and kept me warm, and stayed with me until I stopped crying like a flipping baby, he even smelled nice, not that it matters anyways. Oh what am I talking about, he was probably expecting extra cookies, I should have saved some of those cookies for myself, I deserve them. I wonder who that girl was I saw Hidan with. Whatever, it doesn't matter, he's not worth the time of day, not even close, and tonight, I'm going to get my revenge. I started cackling evilly to me self.

"Uh Miharu, are you okay?" I looked at her with evil burning in my eyes.

"No, hahaha, I got a plan, an evil plan."

"You're scaring me." She said. I shook my head.

"Sorry about that. Okay, so here's what we're goin' to do…"

_~Sometime Later That Night~_

"This is a great plan and all, but I'm not even sure this is legal." Tenten hesitated. I looked at her.

"If anyone asks, were drunk. It's not like they're here anyways. I'll act like the dunk over obsessed girlfriend or something. Don't worry, I did this all the time back in Iwagakure." I explained.

"And you don't have a criminal record?"

"Nope, I learned all the secrets from my mom." I hung me head over the roof and look into the sliding doors to watch Hidan leaving his room. Tenten held my hair back, which was now in pigtails for who knows why. "Okay, he left, now we just need to wait for him to go to Ichiraku's to meet up with "you" for that project." I told Tenten to text him asking to meet him at Ichiraku's for some kind of class project. I looked down at the street and watched him head towards the downtown area. "Okay, you got the bag of stuff?"

"Yeah, I just don't know how these ground rose hips are going to do anything though."

"The hairs inside the fruit cause itching, my mom taught me to grind them up really fine and throw it in people's eyes if they try to flirt with me, but I got a better Idea." I lowered myself from the roof and onto the balcony as quietly as I could. I started to slide the door open.

"Good, it's not locked." I opened the door all the way and slid in. "Dude, what the hell, he has his own bathroom? He's making this way too easy for me." I rushed into the bathroom and opened the shower door. I grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squirted in a generous amount of purple hair dye. The shampoo was already a dark blue, so I doubt he'd notice. I shook the bottle up to mix the ingredients. I placed it back exactly where I found it.

"Tenten, did you find his cell phone?" I said as I walked out adjusting my black gloves.

"Yeah I'm working on changing all the contact names to Harry Potter characters, do you want to be Voldemort or Professor Snape?"

"Dumbledore, cause I'm the boss."

"Good idea. Ah darn, he has too many contacts I'm running out of characters. Oh I'll make the rest say Mom."

"Nah, he has too little respect for authority, name the rest after super heroes."

"Okay I did that, what now?" She said putting down his phone several minutes later and laughing a bit. I went towards his dresser and started shaking the saltshaker filled with the ground rosehips into all his boxers, which were, of course, in the first drawer. I was thankful his underwear was dark colored, otherwise the brown powder would have been obvious. I was extremely liberal with the rose hips and made sure to get the inside of everything, even his socks. I closed the drawer.

"And now for the pièce de résistance." I whipped out a small spray bottle in an air tight container. "Tenten, I advise you leave now, things are about to get stinky." She slowly backed out of the room through the sliding door and waited for me. I heard her knocking on the door and point on the street. I quickly sprayed two squirts of the foul smelling liquid, appropriately name liquid ass, into his ceiling fan and the baseboard heater near his bed. I heard the front door to the house opened and I quickly ran outside before the stench of the spray could reach me. I replaced it in its air tight container, even the bottle smells, and stood on the railing to climb back on the roof, Tenten followed me and we sat there waiting for him to enter his room.

"WHAT THE FUCK! IT SMELLS LIKE ASS!" Hidan shouted. "Who the hell is Voldemort?" Tenten and I tried our very hardest to hold back our giggles. After hearing him spit out a few more strings of curse words; we started to climb back down the building.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Uh oh…


	25. The Alluring Aroma Of Cough Syrup

**Author's Note: No more rewriting? Hell yeah! Now lets get things moving forward. I would like to thank everyone who was patient enough to wait this long for me to update everything. It's totally awesome that I have readers like that.  
**

**Disclaimer: Go check some other chapter or something yah know? 3, go to chapter 3!**

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" My heart rate increased drastically and I got a sudden pang in my stomach. Tenten and I turned around slowly. In front of me was a tall female. Her curly fire engine red hair matched perfectly with her lipstick. She was strikingly beautiful, and if it wasn't for the situation I was in I would have stared at her in amazement. My hand quickly shot towards my pocket and I grabbed the still open container of rose hips and turned towards Tenten.

"Run!" I yelled while throwing a generous amount of the ground rose hips into the redheaded girl's face. I took off in a mad dash towards the street despite the oncoming traffic. I could hear the clicking coming from the redhead's heels.

_~The Alluring Aroma Of Cough Syrup~_

"Get out of the road you moron!" A man shouted from the window of his car as I narrowly avoided causing a traffic accident.

"Blow it out your ass!" I yelled back at him. I looked back behind me and noticed the the distance between us and the redhead was narrowing. Man, she runs fast. I looked towards Tenten. "Faster!" I shouted as I struggled to speed up. I felt my shoe loosen around my ankle. I looked down and saw that the laces had untied on my right foot. It was almost as soon as I noticed it that I was falling forward onto someone's cold lawn. I struggled to stand up as I watched Tenten get further away. I could hear the ominous clicking closing in on me. I finally caught my balance and yanked off my untied shoe. I held it in my hand as I ran to catch up to Tenten. I could feel each individual rock on the sidewalk poking my foot. The clicking in the background started to fade as I put distance between the redhead and myself. I sprinted up the street as fast and as far as I could. I rounded the corner and saw Tenten's hand sticking up from the bush. I slid across someone's lawn and behind the bush. Not even 10 seconds later I saw the girl from earlier running up the street as fast as she could in her black heels while furiously scratching her eyes.

"Do you know her?" Tenten whispered once the girl had moved farther up the street. I took another look at her from between some branches in the bush.

"That's the girl Hidan was with." I said while I struggled to catch my breath. "If she catches us, who knows what Hidan will do.

"But she saw our faces." Tenten said.

"I doubt it, there was a light pole behind us. We would have just been silhouettes to her." I lay down on the grass and tried to relax my racing heart. "That. Was way too close." I said quietly. I heard foot steps and saw the girl walking back down the street, this time on her cell phone. I tried to quiet my loud breathing.

"Hidan, I don't know where they went, okay? You'll be the first to know if I find them." Her voice turned sickeningly sweet. "I love you too, I'm she was just a phase too." I reached down for a rock and held it as I aimed for the back of her head in anger.

"Oh I'm going to kill that bastard." I whispered and stood up. "I'm going to-" I felt Tenten tug on my arm.

"Sit. You're going to get us caught." She whispered loudly. I sat down in defeat and threw the rock at a mailbox.

"What was that?" I peaked thorough the branches and saw the redheaded girl turn around

"Shit, we gotta go." I pulled on Tenten's shoulder. We walked quickly out from behind the bush. "Let's cut through these lawns, she's definitely on the look out now." I looked head of me and saw a familiar house. "Hey, let's cut through Deidara's lawn, there's no way he'd catch us. He's not that smart." I suggested as I ran through someone's front lawn.

"Okay, I guess. I mean it's not any worse than going through a random lawn." We made our way to the edge of Deidara's back lawn. I stood there and felt a slight pang in my stomach. I ignored it and stepped forward cautiously. I pulled on Tenten to have her follow me. The grass crunched lightly under my feet until I tripped over something.

"What the? What the hell is this?" I looked down at the grass but didn't see anything. "Stupid rock! Die!" I squatted and jumped on the rock. "That felt good. Now to exact my final revenge." I swung my foot around to kick the rock. "Ow!" I yelled as my foot bounced of it. Tenten and I stopped and brought our faces down close to ground. I heard a quiet rattling noise.

"Miharu that's not a rock." I turned my head towards Tenten who was slowly backing away.

"What do you-" I felt the side of my face instantly go numb. I pulled my head back almost instantly.

"It was a sprinkler!" Tenten shouted shielding her face from the ice cold jet of water. I backed up already soaking wet.

"Why didn't you stop me sooner!" I shouted. My hair was plastered to my face with the ice cold water. I looked up and saw a light flick on. "Dammit." I slapped my hand against my forehead. Tenten and I stood there, barely out of the mist of the sprinkler.

"How was this a good idea?" Tenten asked, her teeth chattering. I heard the front door open and Deidara came around the back of the house wearing a sweatshirt and pj pants. He stood at the corner of the house and rubbed his nose as he stared at Tenten and I like we were clinically insane.

"What the hell are you guys doing? Never mind. I don't even want to know, I'm going to get dragged into this some how. Just walk away, yeah." I held my arms close around my body.

"I'm going to freeze to death! Who the hell leaves the sprinklers hooked up in the middle of winter?" I shouted.

"Who the hell crosses through people's lawns without asking?" Deidara shouted back. I saw another light flick on in the house. His eyes darted towards the lit window and widened considerably. "I think it's best you leave right-"

"Deidara! What is going on here!" I watched as Tenten darted off into the background and behind a tool shed. I looked back to Deidara, whose head now rested in his hand. I saw who I assumed to be his father walk out from behind the house. He stared at me. "Do you know what time it is? Why is your girlfriend here so late." Whoa, back up a second. His what? My mouth hung open in shock as I watched Deidara slap his forehead.

"Wait his-?" I stuttered. I looked over at Tenten who was practically rolling back and forth on her back with laughter. "I'm not-"

"Shut up, will you?" he glared at me, then his father glared at him.

"How dare you talk to you girlfriend like that! No son of mine will do that!" He hit him on the back of the head with his fist.

"Ow!" Deidara shouted rubbing his head. "I can explain!" He shouted turning towards his dad.

"Dude, I want those cookies back. I don't owe you squat now!" I shouted. I pouted my lips out in anger.

"Shush!" I watched as Deidara put a finger to his lips. He turned around and walked with his dad to the front of the house. I put my hands on my hips and tapped my foot impatiently as I shivered uncontrollably. Oh he better have a damn good reason for this. I heard the front door open and then close. Oh he better not just leave me here, or I swear to God I will kill him.

"Get your ass over here you gutless chicken!" I shouted in anger. A few moments later he walked around from the front of the house.

"Chill, I was going to come back, yeah." He said walking up to me. "You don't need to shout either. It's bad enough you woke my dad up. My mom would flip, hm."

"You have some major explaining to do. I want answers, and I want them now." I demanded and pointed at the ground. I could hear Tenten in the back trying to hold back giggles.

"My mom thought it was suspicious that I had a girl over so she mentioned something to my dad and he basically put the words right into my mouth, hm." I slapped my palm to my forehead and started shaking my head

"What the hell, you could have told the truth or something!" I shouted.

"Would you just-"

"No, I will not shut up! I at least was kind enough to tell you before I lied!" I shouted. "You just- ugh you irritate me. You're like a rock in a pair of high tops that I just can't get rid of." Deidara's face scrunched up a bit and he sneezed.

"Just-" He sighed. He took a few steps closer to me and rubbed the bridge of his nose. I slowly backed up into the sprinkler mist. He took another step closer towards me; I watched as the water from the sprinkler quickly dampened his hair. He stared at me for a few moments and moved a wet piece of hair out of my face and placed both hands on my waist. "I'll give you 3 seconds to take your hands off me or I will falcon punch you into next week!" I yelled in confusion looking down, trying to avoid eye contact. "One."

"Oh just shut up and-" He smirked.

"Two." I spat out. He paused for a moment and tilted his head ever so slightly. I could hear the confusion in my own voice. "Three." I started to lift my arm but he pulled me in closer and quickly closed the gap between us, placing his lips forcefully on mine. My eyes widened from shock but reluctantly closed soon after. My arms hung limply at my sides; I wasn't exactly sure how to react to this. I took a breath and smelled...alcohol? No. Cough syrup. Shit, he's sick.


	26. Fly Piggies, Fly!

**Author's note: I've had that song by counting crows that was on Shrek stuck in my head for like the past 4 days. It's killing me.**

**Disclaimer: I totally own every thing in the whole world. Nah, just kidding. I own about as much as a zoo animal. Which means Naruto isn't one of my possessions.**

* * *

Deidara stepped back, that slightly annoying smirk playing across his mouth. He looked at me for few moments, coughed, ruffled my hair and walked off. What just happened? I stood there shivering as I tried to comprehend it.

"Wait, you just going to leave me here, in the middle of your back lawn, soaking wet, with your sprinklers running."

"Not quite." As he walked along the side of his house the kicked something and the sprinkler shut off. "Now I'm going to leave you here."

"Are you serious?" I asked. I'm not sure if I might have just made up the past few minutes.

"Yeah, Tenten is still hiding behind the shed." I forgot about her. She won't let me live this down. I stiffened up and turned my self to look behind the shed. I saw Tenten sitting there, jaw hanging open.

_~Fly Piggies, Fly~_

"Yep. My life is over." I said to my self as Tenten ran out from behind the shed. I yanked a hair tie off my wrist and started to tie up my hair.

"I want that hair tie back you know, hm." I stomped up to him. I grabbed his arm forcefully and turned it over so his palm was face up. I slapped the hair tie onto his open hand and motioned for Tenten to catch up.

"Happy?" I said flatly. He chuckled and walked inside. "Alright Tenten, let's go."

"So what was up with that? Since when were you two-"

"Since pigs could fly." I said as if the answer was obvious.

"But pigs can't-"

"Bingo." I said monotonously.

"You mean you never thought about it?"

"Time to change the subject. So did you watch any basketball games lately?" I said cheerfully while piling my wet hair on top of my head. My teeth chattered furiously.

"Oh don't pull that subject change junk on me." Tenten laughed. "I get what's going on here."

"Well, I don't, so please explain it, because I am very confused." I said looking at her.

"Er, never mind." She said and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Let's just get back alright, I think my eyelashes are starting to freeze." I rubbed my eye. "Man, I wish I could see just how miserable Hidan is right now. I can't wait to see his purple hair." I laughed evilly to my self.

"Yeah, that'll be pretty good." Tenten said, looking down at her cellphone. "There we go. Sent." I turned towards her.

"What did you send?" My eyes widened.

"Oh I told Sakura about you and-nothing, I sent her nothing." her tone changed drastically.

"Wait are you serious?" I said as I walked up the front steps to Tenten's house. "No you're not serious." I brushed it off. "Hold on give me a second my phone's ringing." I reached down toward my pocket grabbed my phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I said but instantly pulled the phone away from my ear.

"You did what?" I heard Sakura screaming from the speaker. "You didn't tell me?" She babbled on for a few more seconds.

"Dude, quiet down, it's like 10:30, don't you have neighbors or something?"

"Oh yeah." She quieted down.

"I gotta go, I'm staying at Tenten's." I was about to flip my phone shut.

"Wait! I am going over!" She called out before I hung up.

"Wait what? I thought you had plans?"

"I'm supposed to go to some fancy restaurant for lunch tomorrow, but this is way more important." She hung up. I flipped my phone shut and casually slipped it in my pocket. This should be a ton of fun. I stood on Tenten's front porch as I waited for her to unlock and open the door. I ran inside and sat in front of the space heater in the living room. I spent a few minutes thawing my self out before I went up the stairs and into Tenten's room to put on dry clothes. I grabbed my brush and combed through my hair. I tightly braided it and, with a rubber band I found on the floor, tied off the bottom. I changed into my set of clean underwear and threw on an old t-shirt and some worn out PJ pants. I slipped into my unflattering grey sweatshirt that was at least 2 sizes too big. As I walked out of her room, Tenten was walking out of the bathroom next door. She was wearing a massive t-shirt and some gym shorts.

"You want some hot chocolate and cup ramen?" Tenten asked. I followed her into the kitchen.

"Sure, sounds good to me." I smiled. Tenten filled a tea kettle with warm water and placed it on a stove burner.

"I'm going to go sit outside and keep an eye out for Sakura." The door swung open violently. Sakura stood in the doorway breathing heavily.

"I'm here." I looked at her in shock.

"You packed your stuff and got here in like 5 minutes?" I asked skeptically.

"I sprinted here." She said between breaths.

"Did you ever try out for that track team haha?" I asked as I watched the water kettle rattle on the stove.

"It's my job to ask the questions. What was up with you and-" I interrupted Sakura.

"Pigs can't fly." Tenten smirked as she took out ramen cups and packs of hot chocolate.

"What?" Sakura tilted her head sightly. "That's not what I'm talking about, now what was up with-"

"Pigs still can't fly." Tenten chuckled to her self and I barely managed to keep a straight face.

"What's up with you and flying pigs? That's not what I'm asking you. Now I want to know what happened under that sprinkler, from you, and not Tenten." I could tell that Sakura was slightly frustrated.

"How's the weather been lately?" I asked, completely avoiding the topic.

"Oh no you don't. Answer my question." Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Look, I can't even explain it to my self, never mind someone else." I said as the tea kettle started whistling. Tenten quickly poured the boiling water into three mugs and three cups of ramen.

"What was it like?" Sakura gushed.

"Cold." I said flatly. Sakura laughed.

"No seriously, what was it like?"

"I dunno, uh normal?" How the hell do I describe something like that? Man, I hate all this girl stuff. I rested my chin on the kitchen table and blew my drying bangs out of my face. "I don't get it, what's so important about it anyway. These questions don't even make any sense, and they say guys are confusing." My pocket started vibrating "Hold on a second." I pulled my phone out of my pocket. "Hm, I got a text? That's new..." I flipped open my phone. "I don't recognize this number..." I opened the message, it didn't say much.

'Go outside.' I lifted my head and looked around suspiciously.

"Hey Tenten, do you recognize this number?" I showed her my phone and she shook her head. "Sakura?" She shook her head also. I flipped my phone shut and shoved it in my pocket while standing up. I walked towards the door and opened it slowly. I stepped out and stood on the door step while looking around. I looked down on the door at and saw a familiar bag of cookies. "Heh, stupid blonde." I laughed to my self as I was snatching the bag up and opening it. My phone started vibrating again.

'Happy now, Beansprout?' I smiled to my self as I popped a cookie in my mouth. I walked in chewing cheerfully on a cookie.

"Where'd you get those, I want some!" Tenten said. I held them to my chest, determined not to share. I understand now why Deidara didn't want to share, 'cause these are amazing.

"No. Get your own." I pouted and sat down at the table. I grabbed another cookie and slid the bag under my legs to keep them safe. I dipped it in the hot chocolate sitting in front of me and scooped up some mini marshmallows. If awesome had a taste, it would be these cookies dipped in hot chocolate.

"I'd get my own if I knew where you got them..." Tenten said slurping some ramen.

"Grocery store." I said swallowing the cookie. So. Flipping. Good.

"So you went to the grocery store at 10:45 in like 20 seconds and you bought a pack of cookies?" Sakura said.

"Dude, they were in my pocket, so they're mine." I lied.

"Haha chill, were kidding." Tenten said. I chuckled slightly and stuffed my face with ramen.

"You guys wanna play truth or dare?" Sakura looked at us excitedly. I reluctantly nodded my head. I'm going to regret this. We each grabbed our food and hopped up the stairs to Tenten's room. Sakura sat down first in the middle of the floor and patted spots to both sides of her. I sat down and placed all my food between my legs for safe keeping.

"Sakura!" Tenten called out dramatically "Truth or dare?" She wiggled her eye brows slightly.

"Dare!" Sakura called out in excitement. She flexed her arm and rubbed her bicep.

"Hm, put ice cubes in your bra." Tenten said deviously.

"Challenge accepted." Sakura said with a look of determination on her face. She went down stairs and came back up with two ice cubes. She dropped both of them down her shirt and sat back down. After a few seconds I saw her stiffen up. "Okay my turn, Miharu, truth or dare." I'm feeling a little bit daring.

"Dare." I wiggled my eyebrows daringly.

"Go out on the street, and start singing any song you choose." Pfft, I got this under control. "It has to be a serious song." Well there goes that dinosaur one. I marched downstairs and outside. I looked up behind me and saw Tenten and Sakura's head sticking out the window eagerly.

"You got a friend in me, you got a friend in me. When the road looks rough ahead and your miles and miles from your nice warm bed you just remember what your old pal said, you've got a friend in me." I swayed back and forth

"I said serious!" Sakura yelled. I sighed and scanned through my mental library for a new song.

"Shut up and sleep with me, come on why don't you-" I had just started my over exaggerated hip thrusting.

"Miharu! Why don't you get about serious?" Fine. Alright.

"To the window, to the wall, to the sweat drop down my balls, all these bitches crawl!" I got into my rapper stance and held and invisible microphone in my hand.

"You know, that's good enough, I give up." I walked upstairs and happily sat down next to Sakura.

"Tenten, truth, dare or brick to the face?"I stared at her.

"Uh," She looked at me, puzzled. "Truth."

"How many days are in a week?" I was never good at asking the questions.

"Uh, 7? Man you suck at this. Let's do something else." I lay down and stared at the ceiling. "We could just turn on the TV and go to bed?" Tenten suggested.

"No, that's boring, it's not even late yet," 11 is late enough for me. "Why don't we play would you rather?" Eh, I'm probably bad at this too. Tenten straightened up and I could see the joy in her eyes.

"Yeah, lets do it!" She grabbed her pillow and leaned forward toward Sakura and I in excitement.

Sakura smirked deviously and shifted her eyes toward me. "Miharu..." I looked up towards the ceiling and clasped my hands together.

"Sushi gods, have mercy.." I whispered.


	27. Worst Author Ever (Author's Note)

I HAVE BEEN AN AWFUL AUTHOR! I'm so sorry for not updating in like a frigging year! I can't believe I'm still get notification for people who favorite my story and everything. you guys must have had to dig really deep to find it. Anyways, I'm hoping to crank out another update soon, and even more when I finally get my laptop from school, THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT! Oh, and that new OC feature they just rolled out? PRETTY FLIPPING SWEET! I was praying for that for like ages, doesn't even make any sense. Anyways, given the date, a number of things have happened since I started this story.

I started this story like 10 days before the beginning of my Freshman year of high school, and it's amazing to that that I've actually made it to my senior year. With everything going on now including being the business manager of the year book, I'm hoping that that won't stop me from updating like I have been :( Unless I say so, this story WILL NOT be canceled. I just don't always update, trust me, I OWE it to you guys to tell you if I'm going to cancel. Though to be honest, at this point I don't even know how this story is going to end yet XD.

I want to thank you guys for all your love and support through out my YEARS of working on this story and I hope that you'll continue to support me :)

~Worst Author Ever, Moophy 3


End file.
